


How About Just Know You're Not Alone (Six Different Ways Part 2)

by astrid_lee20, lethimrunsonia (angelsfallingdeancatch)



Series: Six Different Ways [8]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And healing, Ben is recovering from an eating disorder, Bev is healing from trauma, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Beverly Marsh, Established Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Established Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Established Beverly Marsh/Mike Hanlon, Established Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, F/M, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Moving, Multi, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Polyamorous Losers Club (IT), Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Sex as Therapy, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, There is so much daddy kink, basically everyone is traumtized, but no ageplay, demisexual Bill, eddie is healing from trauma, everyone also needs therapy and is working on it, poly losers club, the losers move to california
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrid_lee20/pseuds/astrid_lee20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/lethimrunsonia
Summary: The Losers are heading to California, now settled in their new relationships. All the Losers are all together, but there is special connections between Bill/Stan, Bill/Eddie/Richie, Eddie/Richie, Stan/Ben, Ben/Bev, Bev/Mike, Mike/Bill, Mike/Eddie...okay so they are all really special.Daddy Kink (for our purposes) is only calling someone Daddy (or some variation of it) and being called cute names, or talking cute. No real sexual ageplay here.Other parts of this AU that we are working on (and posting!) are prequels (the story during college) (the one we are currently working on is Ben/Bev/Stan/Mike) and following the Losers to California (this part!) as they get jobs, heal together (and go to therapy!), explore their sexualities/relationships/feelings/kinks/and growth. They get married and have children. It's a very happy story, focused more on character growth, healthy sexual scenes, and healing of trauma. Sort of healing/therapy/growth through intimacy (including sex). We make up a witch therapist and friends along the way.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Ben Hanscom/Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom, Mike Hanlon/Beverly Marsh
Series: Six Different Ways [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791133
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Bill Gets His Stuff From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! No sex warnings this first chapter, just warnings for grief, depression, abuse. Abuse is threatened but stopped very quickly. 
> 
> Bill does call Ben Daddy, but this is also a pet name for them, not just a kink thing.

Ben had been researching homes since Bill had suggested that they all live together. He had a shit ton of time, as quarantine was stretching into three months.

In that time, all of them had graduated from their respective colleges. Eddie, Mike, and Ben had been the ones to enforce study hours, but Stan made that hard by all the gentle teasing and kisses he would give everyone. Richie had too much energy to just sit most days, so sometimes Eddie would have to promise to go with him on walks before and after the study hours came. Bill normally had to leave the room and study by himself--he would get too distracted by everyone else if they were together, and he sometimes needed to read poetry and prose out loud to understand it. Richie had teased him the first time he started murmuring to himself, and after lots of kisses to make up for it, Bill decided it was probably in everyone’s best interest for him to just be by himself so he could read aloud uninterrupted and not become an even bigger distraction. 

It paid off. Richie, Eddie, Bill, and Stan’s diplomas had arrived at the Tozier’s home, Beverly’s at her aunt's, Mike’s at the farm, and Ben’s at his mother's. They had all finished with flying colors, and living together during this time, while having its moments, was normally as easy as breathing air. 

There had been a lot of discussions about where they would go, what they would need. Early on they had settled on Los Angeles, and most of them had jobs lined up. Bill was going to be freelancing, and Richie had saved enough that he could get by and just try to land gigs for a while. They all needed to be there soon, however, and Ben had just signed off on and returned the lease for their new home. 

He really hoped it was as good as the pictures and the three inspections told him it was.

He’d also managed to rent them a U-Haul, and they would get it next week. Now, it was just time to pack up their things. His and Beverly’s would be pretty easy--they hadn’t unpacked much when they’d brought everything down from New York, and most of their things were sitting in Beverly’s old room and the guest room at her Aunt Lexie’s house. Ben slipped Lexie a couple hundred dollars for the trouble, straight into her wallet like he’d done with the twenties for gas to take him to his support group in high school. 

They had all gone up to the main house to help Mike pack his things earlier in the week, so his boxes were currently sitting in his room, just waiting to be toted down. Richie’s, and consequently most of Eddie’s things, were at the Tozier house, sitting in the basement. Eddie still had a few childhood items left at home that he wanted to grab, but Ben hoped for his sake that wouldn’t take long.

Bill and Stan were a different story. Bill, Mike, and Stan had to move home early and quickly because their campus shut down faster than the ones in New York did, so Ben wasn’t sure what that would look like. He made his way to the living space they all normally shared, zeroing in on Beverly, who was flicking through something on her phone. He frowned when he realized everyone else was out, and gave her a questioning look.

“Mike went to the store, and the other guys went on a walk.” She smiled at him and set her phone down, opening her arms.

Ben immediately ran over, settling on the couch and burying his face in her tummy as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt her begin to run her fingers through his hair, and he smiled. “Everything’s finalized. The landlady will meet us once we get down there next Friday.”

“Yay! I was just looking at the rooms. I think Mike and I settled on the one we want to share.” 

“Oh?” Before long, Ben and Beverly were engrossed in photos of their new home. Well, they were until Ben’s phone went off, alerting him to something that he, for Bill’s sake, dreaded doing today. 

*~*~*

  


Bill kicked a tiny rock, half listening to Richie and Eddie’s bickering that hadn’t changed much in the years they’d been together. In fact, it seemed to have amped up a notch, as their connection was deeper and they were not holding  _ anything  _ back now. It made the corners of his mouth twitch up in a gentle smile. He caught up with where he’d kicked the gray pebble and kicked it again, feeling a bit bad for taking out his nerves on something that didn’t really deserve it. He went to kick it again, but stood still studying it for a moment before picking it up and toying with it. He had to walk a little faster to keep up with Richie, Eddie, and Stan since he’d made a pit stop for what was most likely just gravel when he noticed Stan was looking at him.

Calculating.

“You’re not coming,” he said softly, not harsh. He slipped his hand into Stan’s as they fell into perfect sync. At Mike’s farm, they were safe to hold hands. “I know that look, and the answer is no. You’ll kill my parents if you go, sweetheart. You can trust Ben.”

Stan grimaced and threw an arm around Bill’s back. “I do trust Ben, and you might be surprised.” At Bill’s questioning look he kissed Bill’s forehead. “I think my evil ways are rubbing off on him.”

“You’re always rubbing off on him,” Richie added, coming up and hugging Bill from behind and catching Stan’s lips in a kiss. 

Bill smirked at the joke, but felt a pang, the normal joy he usually felt around his lovers not bubbling up. His body knew what was coming, and it was reserving that energy, he supposed.“It’s not going to affect him as much as it will you,” Bill insisted. “You...you were close with my parents, once. You have a bit more...rage, I guess?” He shrugged, but didn’t move out of Richie’s grip. He turned to look for Eddie, who had made himself comfortable on Stan’s other side. “What, Eds, did Rich hit a nerve?”

“He tap-danced on it, so we’re social distancing.” Eddie gave Richie a pointed stare. “And here I was, planning on making you some cookies later.”

Stan smirked into their kiss and stepped back into Eddie’s chest. “He does that, he’s a good dancer.”

Richie snorted and nuzzled into the back of Bill’s neck, trying to keep everything light when they were all so on edge. “Thanks, Stanny boy.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and leaned into Stan’s hold and shot Richie a glare, who pouted from behind Bill. 

“Billy, baby, save me, he’s so mean!”

Stan playfully shoved at Richie and pulled Bill away from the immediate argument that ensued. 

“I cannot  _ even  _ with them,” he teased, stopping a few feet away as Richie dramatically swung his hands up and Eddie stomped his foot. 

“Dovie...I do...hate them. I hate them for not being what you needed, or deserved, I hate them for never picking that back up. I hate that we had to do that, when you were still young enough to know we should have been supporting you  _ with  _ your parents, not instead of.” He sighed and kissed him, knowing Bill was being brave and quiet. “I followed you into that stupid house, can I at least sit in the car? Richie wants to, but I don’t trust him not to start fighting Zack.”

Bill’s jaw clenched and swallowed, not wanting to cry right now. If he lost it then he wasn’t going to make it through the little bit of time it would take to get his stuff from his old house. Stan’s words  _ stung _ . Bill had needed so much from them, still did. He was trying to back off of that, but he knew Stan had felt that weight more than any of them. Bill couldn’t deny him this. 

He kissed the man again, quickly so as to not break down because of the affection, and gave a single nod. “You can come. You can...you can help put things in the car. I just...I don’t want you to get upset from what you might hear.”

Stan pet his hair and nodded. “Thanks, princess. I just...I adore you, I  _ like  _ taking care of you, you just should have had them to take care of you, too.” 

He sighed as he watched Richie kiss Eddie, both of them obviously stressed out about wanting to protect Bill, but not being able to. “They’ll get your guys’ bedroom all decked out in extra beds and bedding so we can all take care of you when you get back, okay?” Stan saw Bill struggle with his emotions and held him tighter. “I will get upset by what I hear, but I can’t let you hear and Ben hear it by yourselves.”  _ I’ll suffer for you.  _

_ “Goddammit,” _ Bill whimpered, voice breaking. He pushed at his eyes,  _ hard _ , and took in a deep breath to try to steady his breathing. Stan was too good to him.  _ They all were _ . “You’re making it really hard to not cry,” he said, letting out a low chuckle. 

Stan ducked his head, ashamed of himself, and kicked at the ground. “You can do it, champ. Be as closed off as you need to be with them.” He watched Richie tear up as he listened in to their conversation, and watched him have to walk off a little ways. He was keeping his distance so his feelings wouldn’t upset Bill, or cause him to cry too early. Poor Rich. 

“We’ll all let it out when we get back, how's that?” He heard the gravel crunch ahead of them and smiled at Ben. “Hey, chickadee, ready to go?”

Ben grinned ruefully and stuck his hands in his pockets. “You’re coming too?” He asked, eyes worried. 

Stan shrugged like it wasn’t anything. “Just gonna drive the getaway car, love.”

“He won’t commit a felony,” Bill insisted. “He’s gonna stay outside and have a Snickers if he gets upset so we don’t have to stay in Derry for a murder trial,  _ right _ ?”

Stan rolled his eyes and took both their hands. “Yeah, no murder today, got it. In the car, come on.”

Eddie watched them go, knowing if he went he’d cry, and he’d yell. Knowing if Richie, who was behind the house kicking at a tree stump, went it would be worse than that. Still, he wanted to go, just for Bill.

//////////

Ben was going to  _ scream.  _ He barely knew these ghost people who flitted around Bill’s house (though, if Bill was barely there for most of their friendship, was it really his house?). Stan’s eyes were doing that thing they did when he wanted a knife  _ very badly  _ as they pulled up to the Denbrough’s home and the only thing that calmed Ben was Stan’s pleading look as they got out of the car. He reached out and tugged Bill’s sleeve, halting them near the bumper. “What should I  _ not  _ say? Or do? Or--”

Bill stopped him mid-sentence by putting his hands on Ben’s now  _ very muscular _ upper arms. He kind of wanted the man to throw him against a wall, with the way he was feeling. Reset his breathing completely. “First, um. Nothing about all of us being a  _ thing.  _ It was bad enough when they found out about Stan. I...normally, I’d say fuck it, but I want some of Georgie’s things. I don’t want them to take that from me.” He glanced at the house, the lights all illuminated. He could see movement inside. “Maybe they won’t even talk to us. I’m sure mom won’t.”

Ben nodded seriously, trying not to touch Bill’s hip in a comforting gesture he’d gotten used to making with Bill since high school. “Listen, okay? They don’t get to tell you no. No matter what you wanna tell them. I  _ promise  _ we are leaving with what you want to leave with. Burning the house down or not.”

Bill bit his lip and took a shuddering breath, reluctantly pulling away from Ben and nodding. “Let’s go,” he insisted, his voice clipped. He didn’t want to show  _ any  _ emotion other than apathy around his parents. He walked up to the door, struggling with his house key before entering, Ben in tow. He caught sight of boxes, some full and stacked against the walls, packing supplies littering the coffee and dining room tables. 

Zack Denbrough glanced up from his spot on the couch, wrapping and stacking plates and glasses. He gave Ben a nod before locking eyes with his son. “Didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“I gotta get my things.” Bill swallowed, then continued. “You’re moving?”

“We found a place in Portland.” He didn’t elaborate. “I was...I was going to text you. Tell you to come get your shit if you want it.”

Bill could, and yet  _ couldn’t _ , believe what he was hearing. His parents were moving, had been at this for days if he judged by the boxes correctly, and they hadn’t bothered to tell him. Not a single word. He knew they hated him. He understood it. He’d copied down why a long time ago, stuck it in a compartment of his heart that housed his darkest emotions and left it there. It bubbled up in moments like these, poisoning the blood that pumped out and turning it into what felt like ice in his veins. Maybe if it tried hard enough, it could kill him one day. But he’d thought...he’d thought his father had at least respected him enough to tell him about something like this. Judging by the boxes and unanswered phone calls and messages, apparently he’d been wrong. “W-w-well...I c-c-came to get it.” 

“Clearly. Only reason you ever speak to us or come by is if you need something.” 

There was a long bit of silence. Then, “I’ve been t-t-texting y-y-you and… m-mom for we-eks. C-c-calling. Nothing.” Even he wasn’t sure why he tried his mother. He was pretty sure she had his number blocked after he left for college.

“Figured you weren’t my responsibility anymore after you ran off in the middle of the night to God knows where--”

“Sir, we’ve just been at Mike’s--” Ben attempted, but Bill cut him off, eyes full of rage. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ you.” Bill’s mouth moved before his brain caught up, and he froze in horror. Had he really just said that to the only parent that bothered to speak to him? The air in the room was thick, and Zack was frozen on the couch.

Then, as quickly as he’d become a statue, he came back to life and set the plates he’d been holding on the table with a loud  _ thud. _ He stood and Bill took a giant step back, nearly falling and almost taking Ben with him. “ _ What  _ did you just say?”

Dread flooded Bill’s insides. “I’m sorry,” he said, a hint of panic in his voice. It tumbled out before he could stop it, all illusions of holding himself together through this whole thing immediately dashed. He moved in front of Ben, trying to push him out the door so he wouldn’t see Zack literally kill him. Ben wasn’t budging. “Ben, please, get out, I’ll only be a second,  _ go.” _

Ben, instead, pushed both of them through, nudging Bill toward the stairs. “We’re men here. We can say ‘fuck.’ Bill, go get what you can without help, and then we’ll get what you can’t carry, and then we’ll be out of your dad’s hair.” His voice was terribly good natured, calm, and unassuming, as if he wasn’t aware Bill’s dad was going to fight Bill in his own house. “How’s the job, Mr. Denbrough? Electric company still being stupid about the updates?” 

Zack’s face didn’t change, one hand undoing the buckle on his belt. “I retired, Mr. Hanscom.” His gaze didn’t move from his son. “We don’t say that in this house. Bill knows that.”

Ben stepped in front of Bill and put his hands out, placating. His eyes, though, were on Zack’s face, and his gaze wasn’t kind. “You make a habit of hitting people in your house, Mr. Debrough?” He motioned for Bill to go, having no fear that Mr. Denbrough would hurt  _ Ben. _

Bill’s gaze flicked between his boyfriend and his father before he darted up the stairs, taking them two at a time in his haste to get away from the hands that had quickly gone to his father’s belt. He shivered at the thought and entered his room, grateful he’d kept most everything he had boxed up. He grabbed the bedding that hadn’t been touched since his abrupt departure and shoved them in the singular box he had emptied, and then grabbed the small box of art supplies he’d tucked under the bed and shoved it in, too. He closed haphazardly and then went to his closet, grabbing a lock box that contained everything he’d been able to swipe from Georgie’s room over the years, and other things his brother had given him. 

Drawings of the two of them as pirates. 

Little notes Georgie slipped under his door when he wasn’t feeling well. 

Pictures of Bill feeding Georgie and then begrudgingly letting his brother do the same. 

A worn copy of  _ Goodnight, Moon  _ that was falling apart due to how often they read it together. 

A sheet of music that, when played, would become the tune of Georgie’s favorite lullaby.

A stuffed elephant Bill had won his brother the year he was born. Georgie had affectionately called the toy  _ Boo _ because it was blue, and it quickly became his lovie. He carried the thing around everywhere, cried when it was missing or thrown in the wash, and slept with it every night. Would let it watch over Bill when Bill would have his bad days (later, he found out it was called _ depression _ , but at the time he just told Georgie he didn’t feel well).

Bill wasn’t sure how long he’d stood there thumbing at the fur before the door behind him squeaked. He quickly dropped it and slammed the box shut, holding it tightly to his chest. “I only have seven boxes, they...they should fit in the car. This...this stays with  _ me _ .”

Ben nodded sympathetically and picked up a box, and then put another on top, trying to make this go as fast as possible. Iff they pushed Bill’s dad too much, he’d blow. “Sure thing, Billy. Let’s put it in your backpack so he doesn’t see.” Ben watched Bill tuck the box away and heavied the boxes up, carrying them down the stairs. Mr. Denbrough didn’t even look over from looking at his wife walk listlessly around the kitchen. She looked...gone, in a way. A ghost in her own house. 

Stan gave him an intense look when they both made it to the car, and Ben grimaced in response, but shook his head when Stan immediately went for the car door handle. He opened the trunk and settled the boxes, of what he figured was clothing, and zoomed back up the stairs as soon as he helped Bill put his away in the trunk, tugging Bill along. “Billy…”

“Last three are gonna be heavy, books and art supplies and stuff.” Bill’s voice shook as they took the stairs again, trying not to break. Seeing Boo again had really gotten to him. “I’m...I’m sorry you had to get in the middle of this.” They were in his room again, Bill grabbing two of the heavier boxes so Ben wouldn’t risk getting hurt physically. 

Ben stopped his movements and took each box and set in on the bed. “Bill. You can do this, it’s okay, because this is the last time you ever have to be here. And he’s...not going to do anything to you, okay?” Ben grabbed the last box and let Bill go first, trailing after him out of the room that seemed nothing more than a place to sleep. 

As Bill made it to the front door and Mr. Denbrough was glaring out the window (probably at Stan), Ben slipped in the kitchen. “Sharon,” he whispered, and she looked at him. She seemed unsurprised by his presence, and maybe had been aware of it the whole time. She usually was, maybe he was just as marked as she was.“If you want to see him again, let me take an album, please.” She looked at him, eyes dull, but turned on her heel and disappeared. Before he had time to panic that she was telling Zack, she was in front of him, moving like a much older woman unsure of her steps.

“There’s lots of them,” she said, and Ben hoped that meant pictures of  _ Billy and Georgie.  _

“Thank you, Sharon,” he murmured, slipping it in the box he carried and leaving without saying anything to Mr. Denbrough, who he had told in no uncertain terms would lose to Ben in a fight in that living room. 

Bill, thankful that Ben was behind him, made his way out of the house without even a look in his father’s direction. He ran and handed the boxes to Stan before darting back to the front door, looking at Ben curiously, as he had  _ just  _ been behind him, hadn’t he? Ben dipped past Bill, and Bill clumsily tugged his house key off of the ring it was on. He smacked it down on the table just inside the front door and slammed the door behind him, one last act of defiance. He got to the car and slid into the back seat by himself, pulling out the metal, worn out box from his bag and opening it just enough to pull out Boo. He thumbed at the plushy fur, silent as he listened to Stan and Ben whisper. Maybe, if he were paying attention, he could have understood what they were saying, but his focus was on a tiny red stain on Boo’s trunk.

“Billy?” Stan tried again, and started to panic when there, again, wasn’t an answer. 

Ben got in the back seat and gave Stan a sad look. “Hey, baby? Can you take us to the quarry for just a second? Let me talk to him?” 

Stan stared at him, uncomprehending at leaving his beloved,  _ both of them _ , alone for any amount of time after this. But Stan saw something in Ben’s eyes and just drove, mouth tight. One day, he’d learn to either let go of the rage or how to get away with murder. He pulled into a spot and walked out of the car, pushing his hair out of his face and rubbing at his eyes. 

Ben turned to Billy, slowly corralling him to his side. “I have a surprise for you, when you are up for crying,” he tried, watching Bill slowly pet the stuffed animal. 

Bill looked up at him, eyes glassy. He didn’t really feel like speaking, but he hoped he looked interested because he  _ was.  _ But he was also concerned about Stan, who looked worse for wear. He, without letting go of Boo, pointed at Stan and looked at Ben, not wanting him to leave, either.

Ben slowly ran his hand through Bill’s hair, pressing it out of his face. “Don’t worry about him, he needs to get some stuff out of his system, and he needs to calm down.” Bill looked even more worried, so Ben kissed his cheek. He blushed at that, because they hadn’t had much interaction  _ like that.  _ “Honey, just look at me. It’s just you and me. Do you trust that?”  _ Me? _

Bill nodded and ever so carefully moved into Ben’s lap, needing comfort. He even let Ben’s hand brush against Boo without yanking it away, like he might have done had it been anyone else (aside from, of course, the other Losers). He hoped Ben could see that that meant  _ trust _ . An extreme amount of it. “Surprise?” He finally asked, voice quiet.

Ben put both arms around Bill, and laid his chin on Bill’s shoulder. “Yeah, I...talked to Sharon--your mom.”  _ Shit.  _

Bill’s eyes narrowed, because no one called her Sharon. 

Ben tried to play it off. “I got an album, your dad didn’t notice. She got it for you.I think she’s learned how to be ignored easily.” He didn’t know how to explain how on some level he understood Sharon, or how he even got to the point of  _ calling her Sharon.  _

Bill’s wide eyes blinked up at him, stupefied and almost angry. 

“Fuck...okay, so...we were at your house that one time, watching shit in your room. But I didn’t…” He blushed furiously, embarrassed he had been so upset at the time. “You and Bev were, um, you know. So I was just hiding out in the kitchen, feeling sorry for myself. And your mom was there. I didn’t even hear her come in. We didn’t talk, we don’t  _ usually _ talk, but she got me water and patted my head. By the time we were in high school she had told me to call her Sharon…” He trailed off, the rest of the sentence sure to send Bill over the edge. 

Bill’s heart sank. His mom had barely looked at him since...since Georgie’s death, but... _ she did that for Ben? _ And she gave him a photo album for  _ Bill _ ? Bill burst into tears, clutching the stuffed animal to his chest and letting out a guttural sob. He wasn’t upset with Ben. He felt  _ bad  _ for...for dating Bev when he’d figured out pretty quickly that Ben liked her. So he guessed he deserved it if his own mother liked his friends more than him. Especially Ben, who deserved the world and more. “Thank you,” he finally managed, but he couldn’t quit crying. He wasn’t sure he could see any photos of Georgie right then without being sick, but he was appreciative all the same. 

“You are doing that thing when you’re thinking something mean about yourself,” Ben murmured, pointing out the curling of Bill’s nose as he cried. He let Bill weep, holding him securely and wiping a tear off of the stuffed animal for him. He grimaced, not wanting to bring his own grief into this, but knowing he sort of  _ had to.  _ What he had said was certainly upsetting Bill, and maybe he owed Bill this.“Look, sweetheart, Sharon...she knows about my dad. I guess my mom mentioned it at some point to her, before she got really bad and stopped talking to everyone. My mom...didn’t do so well before we moved to Derry. And...I don’t know, I think she saw I wasn’t doing well, either.” 

This seemed to make Bill more upset and Ben floundered. “Fuck, um...Jesus Christ, okay. Do you know why I call her Sharon?” 

Bill shook his head,  _ sure  _ that if he spoke right now it would be a scream of self pity and hurt.

Ben felt like a fraud, holding Bill like he could help him at all, but he wasn’t going to let go. “She told me, she can’t...make herself answer to anything else. ‘Cause she gave up, Billy, and she knows that it’s wrong she gave up, because of what she did to  _ you _ by doing it. I caught her staring at your backyard, looking so...stricken but not crying, cause Bev called her ‘Bill’s mom.’ She said to me, ‘I’m not a  _ mom,  _ I’m not anything.’ And she  _ hates  _ being called Mrs. Denbrough, cause she doesn’t feel like a wife, either.” 

Bill was staring at him and Ben shrank on himself. He knew it was weird, that Ben was weird, and quiet, and shy, especially back then.“Some of this I know from my mom, okay? She didn’t really talk about your dad with me, but she never looks at him if she can help it.” He looked out the window, feeling useless. Stan was pushing on a tree, and maybe that would be funny if the car wasn’t so tense. “She looks at you when you're not looking, though.”

Bill was furious and hurt and happy and jittery all at once. “ _ Why couldn’t she fucking try?  _ I was so alone and I tried so hard, Ben! She wouldn’t speak to me or look at me when I spoke or anything!” He was full on sobbing from his chest, curling closer to Ben as if Ben could protect him from every emotion he was feeling right then. “It feels like she didn’t  _ want me  _ because I’m not  _ good  _ like Georgie!”

Ben wiped his finger across Bill’s face as Bill heaved and Ben tried to speak softly. “Because she  _ failed you.  _ She didn’t want  _ anyone,  _ she couldn’t look at you because she  _ was failing you  _ and she knew it and she still couldn’t stop.” He sighed, looking at his hand that was underneath Bill’s and his stuffed animal. Ben tightened his grip.

“Mom...we were in a similar situation, but my aunt kind of...I don’t know, got through to her. She woke up, I guess. And I love her, but I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive her for that, you know?” He glanced back at Bill. “It wasn’t right, none of it was. But...she’s open to trying  _ now,  _ I think. She just has to get away from your dad, he always makes it worse for her.” 

Bill looked aghast and Ben couldn’t stop himself from kissing him, very gently. “You don’t need to forgive her, but that album is more than you think it is.”

Bill tried unsuccessfully to steady his breathing, finally just letting himself rest against Ben and sob. “‘M sorry, Benny. Th-th-th- _ shit _ -th-hank you, for, for, for watching out for m-me and for-for getting that for m-me,” he managed, not wanting to think too hard about what all of this meant. How he wanted to go back and hug her and  _ try  _ but at the same time, didn’t want to. He wanted to curl up on Richie or Stan’s chests and try to forget the fear that he’d felt in that house.

Ben kissed him again, and again, watching him settle into breathing normally again. “Billy, we have so much  _ time,  _ okay? First big step was today, and everything else is for tomorrow, honey.” He leaned down and kissed the stuffed animal’s nose, and made sure that it was curled up and safe in his hold on Bill, too. 

After a few quiet moments he asked, “who’s this, bambi eyes?” He figured talking about it might calm Bill down. ‘Bambi eyes’ was new, but it fit Bill’s big gaze and pretty eyes.

Bill blushed at the name, gripping Ben’s shirt as a ‘ _ please keep calling me that’ _ . “B-Boo,” he said softly. “He...I...I got him f-for Georgie, but...he’s kind of mine, too.” He clutched Boo tighter, the soft fur helping soothe him like it had done when Georgie and he were children, even if he never would have admitted that years ago. He still wasn’t sure if he...if he  _ could  _ share this with the others.

“He’s cute, it’s a good name for him too,” Ben assured, watching Bill’s face heat up. “What’s wrong, bambi?” He coaxed Bill to look at him, watching through the car window as Stan fucking lobbed a stick over the quarry edge.

Bill shifted in Ben’s hold. “I...I shouldn’t still need a stuffed toy, Daddy.” 

Ben’s heart raced at the term, but he could talk about that in a moment. “Says who, sugar?”

“Z-Zack.” Bill would never forget the hell he caught from his father when Zack had found him sneaking the toy out of Georgie’s room not long after his death. Bill had just barely managed to save it from being locked away in the attic when his father wasn’t looking, replacing it with another one of Georgie’s stuffed animals that  _ felt  _ the same. He had tucked it far in the back of his closet until he found a better hiding spot, but he couldn’t let go of this one. 

Oh. “ _ Billy,  _ Boo is very special, and you should be able to have him and hold him. But more than that, you are never too old for things that help you cope, be comfortable, or help you in some way. Do you like the texture, baby?” He kissed Bill’s lips very delicately. “Zack is never touching you again, and he’s never taking that from you. First off, Richie, Ed, and Stan would murder him, but even if it was just me, he’d never get to speak to you.”

Bill nodded, sniffling and trying to listen to and absorb Ben’s words. Understand that he  _ meant them _ . He kissed him back in earnest. “I love you so much,” he promised, nuzzling his nose against Ben’s. “You have the best soul. I...I’m very lucky to know you.”

Ben blushed, pulling Bill into his lap further until he was sitting on him. “I’m the lucky one, baby.” He motioned for Stan to come back, and Stan opened the door, hair askew. “Bambi, if you like how Boo feels, I have a blanket I think you’ll like, too.” 

“Blanket?” Bill  _ liked _ blankets. He was always so cold.

Ben gave Bill a shy smile, liking having something tangible to help him with. “I’ll grab it when we get back.”

At ‘ _ Boo’,  _ Stan gave a questioning look to them both from the front seat. 

“Oh, this is Boo, he’s very important and very cute,” Ben elaborated.

Stan smiled, reaching out and touching Boo a little. “Very cute and very important? I know two other men just like that,” he cooed, before starting the car. 

Bill ducked his head, blushing at Stan’s words and watching as Stan was just as gentle with Boo as he would be with Bill. Every fiber of his being wanted to jerk the toy away, again, but...Stan and Ben were safe.

As they drove and Bill was buckled into the seat next to Ben, he whispered, “so...I’m Daddy too?”

Bill blushed further and gave a hesitant nod. “Um, if...if you  _ wanna _ .”

Ben leaned his head on Bill’s shoulder, smiling to himself because he felt  _ included,  _ not to mention incredibly important. “I’m honored, Bambi.”


	2. Cuddles with Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: No sex warnings for this chapter, though the name Daddy is used. Talking about abuse, feelings, ect.

When they got back and unloaded Bill’s things next to Mike’s in the main cabin, Bill quickly found a sharpie and wrote his name on the boxes to make unpacking easier later. He put the sharpie back and quickly grabbed Boo from his spot on the couch and fidgeted for a moment, hesitant. He was so tired, and still reeling from the conversation he’d just had with his father. The revelations from Ben, who had done his best to make Bill feel better.

Bill felt empty now, though. Drained. And playing with one of Boo’s wonky ears by rubbing it between his fingers was soothing.The black and blue beady eyes stared back at him, a faint sparkle left in them. He could pretend that this thing, this toy,  _ understood _ him. This toy was hurting too, in a way. The original owner hadn’t held him in over a decade.

Richie carefully, painfully slowly, like he was walking on glass, crept into the room and stood in front of Bill, like a man at an altar or on his knees. He didn’t say anything, not knowing  _ what  _ to say. Nothing seemed helpful. He wanted Bill’s dad dead, he wanted to fight him, he wanted to kiss Bill until he felt safe, he wanted to see Bill smile again. Instead, he studied the stuffed toy and asked, “I think I might remember him. ‘B’ something.”

“Boo,” he whispered, glancing up at Richie with big eyes. He worried his lip for a moment before speaking again. “Did my mom ever talk to you, after?”

Richie slowly got on the floor in front of Bill, and ever so sweetly held his hands (and Boo). “Not really. I said I was sorry, right after it happened. She just kind of looked at me.” He rubbed the back of his head, thinking. “Once I called her ‘mom’ and I thought she was going to hurt me, so I kind of stayed away from her after that.” 

Bill stared at Richie’s hands, sniffling but not willing to pull his hands away to wipe at his tears. “She...she talked to Ben. He calls her Sharon. He...he was able to get me more pictures of Georgie from her.” He let that hang in the air for a moment before he spoke again. “He said she couldn’t look at me or speak to me because...because she knew she fucked up.” He took a deep breath. “I...she used to call me her  _ baby  _ and now she won’t  _ look at me.”  _ He looked up at Richie again, eyes glassy. “And Zack was going to  _ beat me _ with Ben standing right there, and I was so scared I didn’t go looking in Georgie’s room like I wanted to, and Richie they were packing the whole house up and  _ leaving  _ and, and--”

Richie pulled Bill into his lap, made sure that Boo didn’t fall, and cradled him to his chest. “I know,  _ I know,  _ Ben told us when you wondered off, baby.” He pressed his face into Bill’s face and let a tear of his own fall. “It’s not fair, none of it’s fair, and I’m gonna fucking get your dad for that, princess. Ben said he scared him back pretty bad, but we can always go back and get more stuff, baby.”

Bill snuggled close to Richie and finally let himself cry like he wanted to, screaming out with it as if he were in physical pain because Richie had seen him like this too many times to count. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and held on tight, welcoming the crushing hug he got in return. “P-p-promise if you get m-m-mad at me you’ll  _ talk to me still _ ?  _ Please?” _

Richie felt his lip wobble, had time to think ‘ _ well fuck’  _ before he sobbed into Bill’s hair, moving up so Bill could wrap around Richie as much as he needed. “I will never stop talking to you, you’ll wish I did, cause I’ll talk  _ way too much,  _ that’s what you need to be worried about.”

Bill shook his head furiously. He was tired of silence. "No, Daddy, wanna hear you all the time." 

Richie pressed a tiny kiss to Bill’s hair. “Don’t worry, baby, you will. That’s just something I’m always gonna do, talk to you.”

Bill gripped Richie like he was a lifeline, sobbing into his shoulder as he tried to calm down, tried to process the day. Just being in that house had been  _ hard _ . It felt like a very long time had passed before he was just sniffling in Richie's neck, hot breath tickling at the baby hairs there. "Thank you, Daddy.” He hiccuped and blushed, full on hiding his face. He hadn’t cried that hard in a long time. “I...I was told I...I was told I was getting  _ cuddles. _ ”

Richie chuckled, using his sleeve to wipe at Bill’s face, and a part of Richie felt like a mother, and another part of him felt like he had found where he was supposed to be. “You are, precious. Everyone’s in our cabin waiting for you to feel better.”

“All of you make me feel better,” he tried, breath still shaky even though he wasn’t  _ so  _ upset anymore. “Ben...Ben helped me a lot too, Daddy.”

“Yeah, princess?” Richie said, standing and helping Bill to his feet. “I heard, I’m so happy he was able to help you out.” He walked them to the cabin they had been staying in, and gave a dazzling grin to the group when they all hyper focused on Bill and Richie. There was absolutely no floor room, it was all many different pads and mattresses, pillows, blankets, and junk food. There was an empty space for Bill to take in between everyone, and Richie let him go ahead of him, wanting to lay in Bill’s lap after he settled.

Bill froze up for a moment, all of the eyes on him  _ very unsettling _ . He wasn’t used to all of this attention when he was so vulnerable. He felt like he was being in hot water, and his legs trembled as he moved forward. But the thing about hot water is that once you get used to it, it relaxes you. It starts with your toes, your calves, your thighs...slowly all the way up until you’re limp. He sat, the space in the middle that had been so obviously reserved for him was directly in front of Stan.

Stan, who had been so good and patient even though Bill knew how hard that had been for him. 

Bill sat with his back to Stan’s chest, leaning against it and settling between his legs. He kept his legs stretched out and reached for Richie, as if to say  _ there’s room here. _

Richie, as gracefully as possible, scrambled into Bill’s lap and laid his head on Bill’s stomach. He wrapped his arms around his waist, now feeling calm that Bill had done it and the danger was over. He hummed into Bill’s soft shirt and smiled when he felt Bev kick her legs over his.

Mike was holding her, his head on Stan’s shoulder, watching them all with a warm gaze and a tired smile. 

Ben was on Stan’s other side, with Eddie laying his head on Ben’s thighs. Ben reached out and tousled Bill’s hair (which earned him a small giggle) while Eddie kissed Richie, and Richie sniffled. 

“Rich?” Eddie asked, hand shooting out to cradle his face. 

Richie just gave him a dopey grin. “Just happy everyone’s safe and I can like...put my guard down.”

Bill gave him a soft smile and ran his hand through Richie’s hair before dropping a kiss there. He moved his hand to Richie’s back, lazily drawing his fingers up and down it. “Yeah, baby. We’re safe.” 

Richie preened at the touches, liking Bill’s capable fingers playing so sweetly with his dark locks. He drifted, having been on edge all day, panicking about if he was going to need to go help, if Bill was going to get hurt. Thinking about Bill’s dad threatening him made Richie kiss at Bill’s stomach, and he sunk into the bliss of being happy around everyone he loved, Bev’s foot tucked under his own to warm herself up, and Eddie’s stable hand in his own. He could hear Ben talking, Mike laughing, and Bev letting off zingers. There was a show on but it was simply a happy mumbling in the background, and he could smell Cheetos, because Stan was probably eating them and leaving the bag right next to Richie’s face, the bastard. 

“You okay, Billy?” Eddie asked, his other hand curled around Bill’s knee. Stan kept kissing Bill’s head and Eddie could understand the deep need to center oneself to Bill, to make oneself understand that everything was okay now, that their people were safe.

Bill squirmed at the ticklish kisses Richie gave him but didn’t make any attempt to push him away, warm and happy right where he was. A funny thing he’d discovered about that tickle-y feeling was that it made him feel safe, made him feel precious. He never stopped petting Richie, knowing that it was calming his boyfriend. He could feel the tension melting away. “‘M okay,” Bill answered, voice soft. The next kiss Stan gave him lingered for a moment longer than the rest. “I...I’m gonna be okay,” he tried, letting one hand fall over Eddie’s and squeeze it. “I have you guys.”

Ben let himself gently stroke Eddie’s cheek with his fingers to calm him down. “You do have us,” he told Bill, letting a hand reach out and cup his cheek. “And you’ve got your other little friend too, hm?”

“Mhm,” Bill quickly agreed, slightly glad that Richie was covering Boo for now. 

Bev chomped on a handful of popcorn, and offered the next grab to Mike. She wiped her mouth of butter and asked, “little friend?”

Eddie watched Bill freeze and squeezed his hand, unsure why Bill was shy about whatever it was, but he was determined to be supportive.

“Stuffed elephant,” Bill murmured. “Uh...he was Georgie’s, and um. His name is Boo.”

Eddie sat up on his elbow and gaped at Bill, ecstatic. “Wait,  _ Boo?  _ Boo-Boo?”

Richie sputtered a laugh at Eddie’s happiness and pulled the cute stuffed animal out from under his chest, and Eddie made a happy sound and leaned down to kiss him on the snout. “Fuck, you guys are so cute,” Richie murmured, kissing Boo as well. 

Bev cooed and peeked over Richie to see. “Oh, he’s  _ cute.” _

“Thank you,” Bill said, slowly starting to calm down again.

Mike nodded, obviously just as sleepy as Richie, having slowly sunk around Stan. “I have a cute little dog in my room,” he offered, his grandmother having given it to him after the unfortunate incident concerning the dog that his parents had left him and Bowers. For a split second when he’d gotten it, he’d thought himself too old for a toy. But he couldn’t get past how closely it resembled his beloved best friend, the one he’d had before he got close with the Losers.

“You should go get him when you get up tomorrow,” Ben said, smiling softly. “We don’t want you forgetting him, do we?”

Mike yawned and gave a thumbs up. “I could never forget Mr. Chips.”

There was a shared moment of silence before Stan hummed, kissing the part of Bill’s jaw he could reach. He was very careful about not getting cheese dust on anything below him, trying to be respectful of Boo and of Bill’s hair.

Bill moved his head and kissed Stan’s cheek, grinning at how dainty he was with the cheetos. He glanced at the bag and back at Stan before his attention was turned to Eddie, who was absolutely vibrating. 

“I was always so jealous you guys had stuffed toys, mom didn’t like them cause germs, but I had a lion when I was really small,” he said, eyes bright as he studied the toy. 

Bill wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but this was a  _ great  _ reaction from them. He gently picked up Boo from where he’d been set between them and handed him to Eddie. He still had that  _ big brother  _ in him, and he was slowly starting to remember just how jealous Eddie had been. Georgie had been so sweet when he was little, giving it to Eddie on nights he was having a rough time while at the Denbrough house (no doubt because his mother had caused a goddamn  _ scene  _ when dropping him off). “You...you can hold him until we get you a new one. I’ll get you any one you like.”

Eddie nuzzled into Boo’s soft face and made a small happy noise. “Billy, no, he’s yours, I’ll...I’ll just cuddle him when I cuddle you.”

Richie felt like his heart couldn’t take it, he was so in love. “What are you gonna get, sweetheart?”

Eddie paused, thinking deeply as he kissed Bill’s hand. “Maybe...a manatee?”

Richie was overjoyed at Eddie’s openness, and Bill sweetness. “Oh, I remember your sea creatures poster!”

Bev gave them all a secretive smile when Mike started to drift off, hand around her belly securely. “Mike was worried about you all while you were gone, you know. I’m glad you had Boo and Ben to protect you.”

Bill smiled, leaning over and kissing Mike and Bev’s cheeks before moving and kissing Ben’s. “Ben’s a good protector.”

Ben got shy at that, rubbing the back of his neck. “Bill, I didn’t do much--”

“Yes you did,” Bill countered. “You stepped in before shit got real.”

Stan slung a spit clean hand around Ben’s shoulders, and Ben cringed just slightly. He was apparently not interested in having cheeto spit anywhere near him, but quickly righted himself so that Stan wouldn’t pull away. 

“You did really good, little bird. I knew you were the best choice.” He smiled at Ben, lips orange, not caring that he was a little gross, because Ben wouldn’t care that much. “I’m really proud of you both.”

“Thank you,” Ben whispered, letting his head rest on Stan’s shoulder now that he seemed to be done eating.

Bev slipped her other foot under Richie’s knee, liking the closeness and the warmth. “Did...did he hurt you, before?”

Bill shivered. He didn’t want to answer that, and as hungry as he had been for the affection that came with Stan feeding him, he no longer felt like asking him for that. The thought made him rub at a small scar on his hip that had once been a welt. “Most of the time he didn’t find me worth the effort,” he finally said. “He never...he didn’t start that until I was in high school. I think that’s about when he snapped.”

Stan buried his face in Bill’s shoulder and just smelled him, wishing he had noticed what was happening to Bill sooner than he had. 

Richie frowned, and he felt Stan tighten up. He took a deep breath, trying to encourage Stan to do the same. “I’m so sorry, Billy, you didn’t deserve that. Do you want a snack, precious?”

Bill gave him a nod, again eyeing the cheetos and then looking back at Richie. “...Feed me, please?”

Richie dramatically stuffed his face into the Cheetos bag and fished out a puff. He waved it around with his lips and tapped Bill’s lips with it. 

“Richward, other people are eating those!” Stan admonished, holding the bag away from Richie’s shoulder. “Besides,  _ I  _ wanna feed him, you can give him Oreos.”

Bill giggled at Stan’s indignant demand and laid back against him. “You wanna feed me, Daddy?” Bill asked before opening his mouth obediently.

Stan dutifully plopped a cheeto into Bill’s waiting mouth, and rolled his eyes, albeit delightedly, at Richie’s pout.

“But cheetos are  _ better, _ ” Richie complained, digging one out and opening the cookie for Bill so he could lick at the center. 

Stan shook his head, pointing an orange dusted finger near Richie’s nose. “Untrue, love, it’s sweet, like you.”

Richie scoffed but kissed Stan’s finger as Bill happily took the small cookie from Richie’s open hand.

Once she got his attention again, Bev gave Bill an understanding smile, her eyes sad. Oh, the things they were escaping from, the things they were abandoning to the fire of time as they ran towards the future. “I’m sorry, Billy, I just...wish he could have gotten caught, too.”  _ Because then he’d be gone and Bill wouldn’t need to be scared. _

“It’s okay, Bevvie,” Bill said. “It’s over, now. I can move on now.”

Bev kissed him before Richie got to him, and laid back on Mike’s strong frame. She was so warm and in love. “I’m so proud of you,” she added, and beamed at Ben, giving him a private wink to say she was especially talking to him.

Ben winked back, having learned how to early in his relationship with Bev. He watched Mike’s eyes as his blinks got longer and longer, and gently reached forward so he could click off the lamp closest to Mike. “I think it’s time to get some sleep,” he offered, his voice low. He kissed Bill’s head as he stood. “You guys should brush your teeth so you don’t wake up with gunk on them tomorrow.” He let out a small chuckle as he tried to step over Eddie, who grabbed his ankle and glared at him.

“Get your ass back here now,” he insisted, pointing at Ben’s spot. 

“I am coming right back, I  _ promise _ .” He tugged at his foot, but Eddie had it in a vice grip. “Eddie, please release me.”

“I guess you’re going to have to drag me.”

“Absolutely  _ not _ .” His eyes widened. His voice went an octave lower as he tried to not giggle or wake Mike up. “ _ Leggo _ .” He glanced down at Bill, who was just smirking and thoroughly entertained by Eddie’s persistence. “Richie? Help?”

“No can do, Beanie, Eduardo is a menace no one can contain, I’m afraid.”

Eddie grinned up at Ben. “Are you going to sit back down now?”

Ben, now determined, tried to tug his leg up and pry Eddie’s fingers from his ankle. “I got it wrong,  _ you  _ are the monkey, not Bill.”

Bev snorted loudly behind her hand and started to laugh even harder when Stan started to giggle with her, causing Mike to grumble and smush his face into Bev’s hair.

“You are the menace, not Eddie!” Stan said, pointing a cheeto at Bev who kept cackling. Bev flashed forward, and he didn’t react fast enough, and found that his cheeto was gone. “See! A menace!”

///////

A couple of days later, Ben found himself with an arm full of a sleeping Stan, holding him close and gently running his fingers up and down Stan's arm. He watched him for a while, smiling when Stan started to wake. Stan always looked especially cute in the mornings, when his hair wasn’t properly done and stuck up at the sides. "Hey, sweetheart." 

As Stan mumbled in response and shuffled around, obviously struggling to get up, Ben thought about what he was going to say. He’d been contemplating it for days. He knew the other Losers, not to mention himself, had been trying to convince Stan to go get the rest of his belongings from his parents before they left, but he hadn't seemed particularly bothered. Ben didn't want him to regret not getting stuff that he would want to hold onto later, but ultimately it was Stan's choice, and he knew seeing Donald would be a doozy, one to rival seeing Zack. It wasn't going to be long before they headed to California, and he wondered if Stan would ever come back to Derry. He kissed Stan again, peppering his lips with affection. "How are you this morning?"

Stan reached up and wrapped around Ben, feeling sleepy and warm, and not willing to move yet. “Mmm I’m good, I got to wake up with you,” he murmured into Ben’s chest. He yawned and belatedly tired to stifle it, before he peered up at Ben, bleary-eyed.

Ben grinned at that, still wondering at his luck that this was his life now. "I can't believe I get to do that every day now. You're so gorgeous. I love waking up with you." He held him close, liking that their dynamic was so fluid. He liked taking care of Stan just as much as Stan liked taking care of him.

“Oh, Chickadee, you’re beautiful, you’re wonderful,” he said, waving his hand around Ben’s face. Stan weaseled closer to Ben and sighed. He was a lucky man, no matter what he’d had to go through to get here. He loved all his Losers so much, and Ben was no exception. Ben was  _ everything _ .

Ben huffed out a laugh and quieted, letting them bask in the late morning sunlight. It would be too bright, if not for the cute green curtains Mike’s grandparents owned. He wondered if they should get curtains like that, maybe match it with grey. After a few beats he finally asked, "what are you thinking about today, Blue Jay? Whatever you want to do, we're all 100 percent behind you. Always."

Stan sighed, like he was being extremely put upon. “I know you all think I should go get my shit,” he said, trying to make himself sound neutral, but knowing it wasn’t working. Better bite the bullet. “But I...I’m afraid.”

"It's perfectly reasonable for you to be afraid. We just want you to not feel like you've left something you wanted behind because your dad is an asshole." He kissed Stan's head. "Do you want to talk to me about it?"

Stan nodded and pushed himself up to look at Ben fully. The blanket slipped down his waist and he shivered at the brutal temperature change. “Yeah, I do.” He frowned, sitting up against the headboard. He fiddled with his hands before Ben took them, and he gave Ben a side smile. “I don’t wanna face it, I don’t wanna face  _ him. _ I don’t wanna...see my dad, or watch my mom just let it happen, again.”

Ben held Stan’s hand tighter, his thumb grazing across the skin there. He nodded as Stan spoke, thinking for a long moment before speaking. "You deserve better than what you were given, sweetheart. I know that had to hurt." He didn't want to make promises, tell him anything that wasn't a fact. "I'd like to think that they were just shocked and didn't know what to say. Parents aren't great at fessing up when they're wrong, you know?”

Stan made a noncommittal noise and Ben continued on. “And just think--this would be the last time you would ever need to see them. We'll be a whole country away in no time. And, you know, we'd always be happy to go with you. You don't have to do this by yourself." Ben knew Stan’s pride would get in his way, and he probably wouldn't want them all to see how shitty his dad had gotten, wouldn’t want his dad to know his son’s...orientation or situation.

Stan bit his lip and fought with himself, wracking his brain between two emotions. He wanted to go alone, or, well, he  _ knew _ he could do it alone. At the same time, he didn’t  _ need _ to. What did he really have to prove? He had his lovers, his friends. He squeezed Ben’s hand and kissed along his knuckles. “I want you to come, but then...I think my dad would  _ know _ ,” he looked at Ben seriously, eyes serious, “but you deserve to be _ known _ . I won’t hide you. I just don’t want him to hurt you.”

Ben blushed at Stan's actions and words. He hesitated for a moment--he didn't want to give Stan's father more reason to be a dick. He leaned forward, kissing Stan's lips. "I love you. So much. He only has to know what we tell him, Blue Jay." He ducked his head, bashful once more even though common sense told him not to be. Old habits die hard, he supposed. "I'd never hide you, Stan. I just don't want _ you _ to get hurt because of this."

Stan sank into the kiss and rested his forehead on Ben’s. “Chickadee, I’m already gonna get hurt, I’m not gonna let you get hurt you too, okay?” He kissed his cheeks, and started to pull himself and Ben out of bed. “Let’s get everyone,” he sounded resigned, but he knew on some level he needed to put some kind of end to this whole mess. And he wanted his books back.

Ben followed Stan, keeping their hands laced tightly together as they walked to the main cabin. Ben opened the door, surprised to see that everyone was already dressed for the day. They really had slept in late. 

Beverly was messing with Richie's hair, trying to tame it and wincing as Richie grabbed at his head.

"He's got a bunch of knots cause he’s an idiot, apparently," she explained, tapping his head with the hair brush.

Richie whined pathetically in response, but when Stan didn’t comment or laugh he swung around in his chair. “Stanny, baby?”

Ben winced for him, and squeezed Stan's hand. "You wanna tell them, Blue Jay?"

"Tell us what?" Eddie asked, belatedly spraying Richie’s hair with the spray bottle they were using to help get the knots out.

Bill looked up from his position in Mike's lap while Mike sat the book they were both reading down on the table. Stan, more than anything, was one of Bill’s oldest friends, had been his boyfriend for  _ years,  _ and Bill knew something was off. "You okay?"

Stan caught Bill's look and he held out his hand for him, not wanting him to worry too much.

Mike released Bill and frowned, sitting up all the way. “Yeah, you okay, honey?”

It took mere seconds for Bill to get to Stan's side, taking the hand that Ben wasn't holding and giving it a light squeeze. "Can you tell us, sweetie? Or does Ben need to?"

Stan gulped, then glanced at Richie and Richie jumped off of the floor (hair half undone) and grabbed Stan’s face. “Staniel?”

Ben looked between Bill, Richie, and Stan, sharing a look with Stan before giving him a brief nod in understanding. Ben cleared his throat. "Stan wants to go get his stuff today, and he'd like it if we all came with him. But he’s pretty scared of a blow up with his dad, and this is really big for him.”

Bill stood tall with them, hugging Stan and whispering how proud he was of him before turning to the rest of the Losers. "How about it, guys?"

Eddie and Beverly both jumped up, already running up to hug Stan themselves. Beverly kissed his head firmly, and Eddie clapped his shoulder. "We can make a day of it. Get your stuff and start really packing everything up. We can do a whole cuddle and decompressing session afterwards too, like we did before.”

Stan nodded, his head hidden in Richie’s hands. Richie tilted his head up and kissed him. “I can’t promise I won’t fight your parents though,” he teased, but Stan, and everyone else, knew he meant it.

Stan turned his head and kissed Bill’s face in thanks. He tried to keep his emotions in check, because if he cried now he was just gonna keep losing it all day. God forbid he cried in front of his dad. “Thank you, I love you all so fucking much.”

Mike stretched and hugged the group, kissing Stan’s lips when he finally got to him. “I’ll keep you in check, Richie,” he said, crossing his heart.

Bill ruffled Stan’s curls for a moment, then Mike’s, before sharing a look with him. "Can we take your truck? Let's all go ahead and empty out our bags and bring them with us so Stan can get as much as he needs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment! You can find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch, we have a blog for this AU, it is polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


	3. Stan Grabs His Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sexual tags. CW Talking about abuse, yelling, Andrea Uris try very hard to be a good mom but is just ignorant of some stuff, Donald Uris is trying but he's not doing a good job! (feat homophobia).

Bill was jittery. He remembered the last time he’d helped Stan pack up to move to their first dorm with Mike; his father had not been pleased that Stan wasn’t going somewhere “better” than the University of Maine, and with a  _ boyfriend  _ no less. Stan’s mother had kept Don downstairs in a heated argument that Bill had caught bits and pieces of. It hurt his heart for Stan; he knew how much Stan had once loved and respected his father and knew that the words he was hearing had to sting. He clocked the way Stan trembled and kept swiping at his eyes. Bill hadn’t let him drive after that fiasco, even though Stan had begged. Bill just held him close to his side all the way to their new town.

Bill hated that Stan had to go through that the first time. He knew, somehow, that this would be worse. He wanted to protect Stan, just like Stan protected him. 

“Stan,” he finally whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. He’d made a point to tug Stan into his lap and hold him close on the ride through the neighborhood they knew so well. They were getting closer now, and he wanted to offer an out if Stan needed it. “If you don’t wanna go in, you don’t have to. I can...I can talk to Andrea, she’ll let us go and get your things.” Andrea had always been pleasant with Bill, even though she had seemed surprised when she found out they were dating. Almost a little disappointed, if he was being honest with himself. He had tried not to think about the implications of that too much; he didn’t want Stan to feel worse. 

Stan huffed, wanting to grab at the shred of childhood fear left in him and just sit in the car with Richie and hide from his father. He glanced at Bill, saw in his eyes that Bill wouldn’t judge him for his cowardice and would do this for him. But Stan also knew he was braver than that, now. He was going to let his father have it, now that he could really have a life somewhere else. “No, precious, I can do it. I want to believe that it will get better if I just stay low, but I know it’s not true. I’m moving forward, and if he won’t come with me, well...his loss.”

Richie hummed in agreement from the seat next to them, his long arm craned around both Stan’s and Bill’s shoulders, supportive and tense. “There’s my sweet Stanny. Don’t worry, love. I’ll hold your dad while you punch.”

“I’ll help,” Beverly offered from the front, causing the boys to chuckle. 

Bill buried his face in Stan’s back, between his shoulder blades. He liked the way Stan’s body moved when he laughed; it was soothing. “Alright, honey. I’m proud of you.” He gave him a light squeeze and pressed a kiss to his back before settling his chin on Stan’s shoulder. “It  _ would _ be his loss. You’re a catch.” They pulled into the driveway and everyone started to pile out, and Bill gave Stan a gentle nudge in the direction of the door. “I’m right behind you.”

Stan clenched his hands into fists, closing his eyes. Seeing his house, after a few months of not being anywhere near it, made his stomach lurch up in his throat. But Bill was plastered to his back, and he relaxed, leaning into Richie when he held them both close. 

Mike kissed Richie brazenly, and held Stan’s face in his solid grip. “We got you, little bird.”

“Guys, let’s give him a little space, yeah? We’ve got the rest of the day to snuggle him. Don’t wanna crowd him.” He gently pulled Richie behind him, wanting to put himself and Mike between Donald and the others as he caught Stan’s gaze, who gave him an imperceptible nod. Richie had filled out a little, sure, but Ben had muscle that unfortunately had been put to good use when they’d been at bars and people had gotten too handsy with Richie, Bev, or Eddie. “You’ve got this, Blue Jay. We’re right here.” He lightly tugged at Bill and got him behind himself, too, trying to protect him so that Stan would have less to worry about. Not that Ben thought there was going to be a fight, but. Better safe than sorry. 

“Okay...I’m okay. I love you all. It’s okay, dad can know. I can’t hide how happy I am.” Stan let Ben partially walk him towards the door he’d walked up every day until adulthood. Stan paused and looked back at his little group of loves. “Maybe only a few of us should actually go in though? It would make it faster, and then we can fucking  _ jet.”  _

“Mike and I can go,” Ben volunteered. “We can get the heavier stuff out.” He nibbled on his lip. “Rich, you’re fast. You can grab smaller stuff and make a bunch of runs out to Eddie and the others to load efficiently, right?”

Bill didn’t like that plan, but he knew Ben was right. However...he set his jaw, chin up. “I can...I can run stuff, too.”

“They don’t need that many people inside, Bill,” Bev tried softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Come on. You, me, and Eds can start getting the back of the truck ready.” 

“Fine.” Bill didn’t want to argue too much and make this worse, and with one last encouraging look at Stan, he turned and followed Beverly and Eddie.

Eddie grabbed his hand on the way back, giving it a tight squeeze before letting his hand fall back to his side. He needed to let Stan tell his parents first; he didn’t want them assuming anything and start another metaphorical fire. Stan’s last departure had been nothing short of an atomic bomb on their relationship, and he was worried about how Donald would react to this. 

Stan frowned, noting that he’d talk to Bill about this later, when they were safe. It wasn’t that Bill couldn’t protect Stan, or do the job, it’s that Ben and Stan had seen Donald Uris watch them from the kitchen table, and Stan knew his poor mother could only keep his homophobic father quiet for so long. He didn’t want Bill to have to deal with that,  _ again _ .

He knocked on the door, steeling himself while Mike put a hand on his back, where no one could see, and Stan leaned into it even though he knew it was no use. His dad already saw, and Stan felt delighted about it, in a sick way. Let him see, let Stan be bright and gaudy and big. 

Richie wrung his hands until Ben grabbed them and Richie quickly started following Ben’s breathing. He was worried, more than anything, that they’d have to listen to a tirade, but he swore to himself that he wouldn’t let any of them internalize it. Not from fucking Donald.

Stan knocked, and there was a scuffling noise behind the door before silence.

Andrea, his beautiful and willowy mother, answered, looking frazzled but still legitimately happy to see them. “Hey boys!” She seemed to flounder on what she was supposed to do, offer them something? Let them in like Stan lived there? She glanced, her eyes so similar to Stan’s, and waved genially at the others, and grinned at the smile she got from Bill. “You wanna come in?” She offered, ignoring the slamming that could be heard further into the house.

Ben tried to smile, knowing that Stan had just been shocked into silence. “Hi, Mrs. Uris. We’re actually just here to grab Stan’s things, and,” he glanced at his boyfriend. “I think he wanted to...say goodbye, to you.”

Andrea faltered, obviously having not expected that, but stepped back and opened the door, using her body to shield them from the rest of the house. “Well, of course, it’s silly that you don’t have your things…” 

Richie noted that even though Stan had Donald’s facial structure and looks, he had his mom’s mannerisms, and it was so easy to see it now as she rubbed the back of her neck, obviously nervous. 

“Are - are you leaving Derry? That’s good,” she started, before backpedaling, “not that I don’t want to see you, it’s just - “ 

“GOD DAMN IT—-“ 

Donald’s yelling echoed through the walls from the garage and Andrea’s hand tightened on her own arm, where she was holding herself. “Derry’s not a good place,” she ended, looking off at the kitchen. When Stan was little he’d beg to wash dishes with her, and he’d basically get everything soaked, including her. She smiled. “You look like you’ve got it all covered, darling, so...I’ll get coffee? Yeah?”

Stan blinked at her, unsure what to do. Should he hug her? “Mom, you don’t have to—“ But she had already scurried away. “She needs to do something with her hands…” he offered, knowing how she felt. It was his reaction to the immense tension in the house, too. 

Ben gave him a nod and glanced at Mike. “Okay, you and Richie go on up, I’ll...well, I’ll follow all of you.” He waited as Mike and Richie started up the stairs and gently pushed Stan in their direction as well. “Do you have anything big that Mike and I need to grab? TV, dresser...anything like that?” He wanted Stan’s attention off the slamming that could be heard in the garage--there was a distinct sound of glass shattering, and that made him more nervous for Stan and Andrea’s safety. He knew Mike could take care of Richie if he needed him to; he almost didn’t want to leave Andrea downstairs alone now.

Stan let Ben push him into his old room and held his hand when they crossed the threshold. He sat on the bed, clinging to Ben’s hand as Mike and Richie started to grab his things, conveniently in boxes from coming home from college. Only his childhood things were still in their places. “I don’t know what to take,” he admitted.

“Well,” Ben said softly. “I don’t really think we need your furniture unless you’re emotionally attached to it. We ordered new stuff, remember?” He kissed Stan’s cheek, letting it linger for a moment. “How about this. Mike and Richie and I will get these boxes down and you grab whatever else you want, okay? We’ve got bags out in the truck that I’ll bring back up with me.”

Stan regretfully let go of Ben’s hand as he tried to go help grab boxes. “Yeah, I don’t need anything big, just this stuff I’ve got packed and...I’ll figure out what to grab.” He glanced around his room. What was important to take? What could he live with leaving forever?

Richie hauled up a box to his chest and tapped Stan’s foot with his own. “Gotta get all your painting shit, I wanna look at all your old stuff. Journals and notebooks too.” He made his way out to the car as gracefully as he could without being able to see the stairs, glancing at Andrea scuttling around the kitchen.

Bev bounded up to him as he got to the car. “Bevvie, it’s heavy-“

Bev grabbed the box and stuck her tongue out at him, obviously struggling but carrying it anyway. “Don’t tell me what to do, Rich!”

Richie snorted and hugged Bill when he stumbled up to him. “It’s okay, big guy, we can do this.” He squeezed him and started to head back, confused as to why Mike hadn’t passed him yet. 

He saw Mike had hesitated at the door, obviously emotional and unsure what to do. “Stan...does he? Did he?”

Stan shrugged, glancing at Richie over his shoulder and sinking further into his mattress. “No, but he does that sometimes. He’s...I’m not what he wanted. It’s embarrassing. He saw you all around me outside, I think it set him off.”

Mike grimaced and rubbed his face. “Baby...is your mom safe?”

Stan paled but nodded. “He’s never hit me, and that’s who he’d hit first, I think.”

Mike squinted, not super convinced, but carried the box down to their car. He kissed Eddie when Eddie caught the box from his arms. “How’s it going out here, love?”

“Beverly and Bill are squabbling for dominance,” Eddie explained solemnly. “They don’t realize I’ve already assumed that role.” He gave Mike a smirk and wink before walking back to the truck, sidestepping Bill and Beverly and hopping up onto the bed without letting go of the box. “Bill, get down, you’re not good at Tetris. I’ll put stuff away, you and Bev just hand it to me.”

“You’re just saying that because--”

“Bill, I am the Alpha,  _ get down _ .”

“Okay, okay,  _ jeez, _ ” Bill huffed, hopping down from the bed and giving Mike a watery smile. “See what I have to deal with? A menace.”

“Just ‘cause you learned that word from Stan doesn’t mean you should use it,” Eddie insisted, sing-song.

Mike rolled his eyes, their teasing calming him in the pocket of his heart. “Eddie, Billy feels a little useless, I think, let him do both things.”

Bev scoffed and Mike grabbed her, pulling her to his hip. “Hey, you, stop trying to prove your hulk like powers, you’ll show everyone you are superhuman, and everyone will know our superhero secrets.”

Bev started to giggle and hugged him. “I’m strong! I can do it!”

Mike kissed her on the chin, unabashed in love. “You are, we all know you can do it all, but you gotta remember that Bill wants to be in there, but he can’t right now. Let him do things.” He knew he sounded like a broken record, but it was important to him that she knew that all of them knew how strong she was without her needing to show off. Bill was harder to convince.

Bev deflated, just letting him hold her. “I can hear him yelling,” she admitted, just to Mike.

His grip tightened. “You want me to take you home, love?”

She shook her head, curls bouncing. “No, I can do it, for Stan.”

“You’re a hero, Bevvie,” he promised, patting her butt and heading back up the stairs. She grinned at his retreating back and turned back around, opening the cab doors and grabbing the bags. “You guys have got the boxes handled,” she said, nodding at Bill. “I’ll get these and get them up there.”

“Beverly, please don’t go inside,” Bill begged, and she sighed.

“I’m not, Bill,” she promised. “I’m just handing these off to whoever comes down here next, okay?” He seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded, meeting Ben halfway in the yard when their boyfriend emerged, laden with two boxes. 

“Damn, Ben,” Bill exclaimed, grabbing them and trembling under their weight. “How did--”

“Hey, just ‘cause I haven’t been to the gym in awhile doesn’t mean I can’t bench press you plus some,” Ben laughed. “You got it?”

“Yeah,” Bill grit out. “Go on, I don’t want him alone for too long.”

“Bill--”

“Beverly has bags for you, love you,” he said, cutting Ben off and moving toward the car, struggling to see around the boxes. He didn’t want Ben to think he was  _ mad  _ at him, after all. Eddie graciously didn’t come help Bill, just stood on the truck bed and waited patiently. 

Beverly passed Bill, meeting Ben seconds after the other two split. True to Bill’s word, she  _ did  _ have bags, and she handed them to Ben with a kiss. “How is he?”

“Nervous.” Ben insisted, pulling her in for another quick kiss. “We’ll be out of there in no time, no worries. Keep Bill and Eddie from killing each other, okay?”

“Okay,” she said with a giggle, shoving Ben toward the house. “Go on, Ben-Ben.”

Ben smirked, saluted her with one hand, and made it back up the stairs, quickly opening one of the bags and setting it at Stan’s feet, who started shoving in notebooks and journals like Richie had said. “Okay, love, while you do that...Richie said something about your painting stuff. Where is it? I know you normally keep it in your closet--”

Stan leaned his face forward until he touched Ben’s chest. “It’s behind my dresser, I didn’t want them...I don’t know, throwing away my old paintings or something.” He stood and dragged the old maroon dresser away from the wall and pulled out a small, slim box taped to the wall. “There’s others in the dresser, too. Don’t worry about the clothes, they are all old shit from, like, middle school.” 

Ben nodded, taking the box from him and handing it to Richie before he started to rifle through the drawers, grabbing Stan’s paintings he had hidden away. “I got this, honey, why don’t you grab the bags and that last box?” Richie and Mike had each taken two more boxes down, leaving one box that was labeled  _ electronics. _ “Is there anything else we need to take?”

Stan dragged his eyes over every surface, and really only saw a barren room. “No, all our pictures and shit are in the boxes they already took down, except…”

“What?” Richie asked, coming to check on them both. 

Stan grimaced. “Well...there’s some stuff of mine that I’d like, but it’s in the garage…”

Andrea knocked softly on his door, managing to only startle them. “Sorry boys, um, I put coffee in to-go cups for you all. Do you need anything? Can...can you call me, when you get settled?”

Stan stared at her and nodded, not knowing what else to say. “Thanks, mom. We’re...we’re going to California.”

She brightened, leaning against the doorframe. “California is much better about…” her face scrunched up, as if she didn’t know the right words to say. “About people who like...more than one person. And….gays, you know. It’s not like here.”

Stan pursed his lips and only breathed when Ben put his hand on Stan’s shoulder. He opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Thank you, Andrea, that’s a part of why we’re going,” Richie soothed, taking one of the coffees she had brought up with her and setting the others aside so she didn’t have to hold them.

She nodded and started to slip away. “Okay, well, you guys got everything covered, can’t wait to see what the place looks like.”

Stan spoke before his brain caught up with his mouth. “You - you don’t...hate me?”

Andrea froze and stumbled back into the room, her sandy hair curling down her shoulders, so similar to Stan’s. “No, darling, never. I...they’ve always been good to you, how could I want anything more?”

Richie blushed at her affectionate gaze and she patted his arm. “You’ve always been his best friend, I was always so happy to see you all.”

Stan glanced at his hands. “But dad…”

Andrea dropped her shoulders in defeat. “I have banished him from the house until you leave. What he thinks...well, I don’t care about it, and neither should you.”

Ben rubbed at Stan’s back, looking between Stan and his mother. “I think he needed to hear that, especially from you.” He glanced at Richie and Mike, and then down at the box, and then back at Mike. Mike seemed to pick up on this and grabbed it, and Ben started to gently nudge them out of the room. “I’m going to guess he’s in the garage, then?” Ben asked. He glanced at Stan. “Why don’t you tell me what you need, and I’ll go grab it while you say goodbye to your mom, okay?”

Andrea sighed and hugged Stan as he passed. “I can also send it, Stanley, none of you need to go see him—“

Donald awkwardly stood at the end of the staircase, looking both intimidating and out of place. “I- “ he tried, looking at his feet and not raising his head up. “I heard them mention it, Andy, I got it.”

She sighed like he was the most insufferable man for not listening to her but just stood next to the boys. “Okay, Don. They’re leaving.”

“Okay.”

“You should move so they can go.”

“Oh, yeah, okay.” He set the box down and took a step back. To Stan, he seemed relieved and small, more than anything. 

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Stan offered, kissing his mom’s cheek.

Richie took the box from the floor and nodded dumbly at Donald, standing right next to Stan, trying to be protective.  


“Good, that’s good,” Donald responded. “Derry isn’t…well, we think differently here.”

The air changed from unsure and awkward to  _ hostile _ .

“Yeah, bye dad,” Stan stressed, pushing Mike and Richie towards the door.

“Don-“ his mom started, sounding brash and displeased as Stan snatched their coffee and kissed her cheek again 

“I just - why did he have to be  _ that way  _ out in front - “

Stan saw red. “Because it’s normal and I love them!” He snapped, giving Ben the coffee so he could gesticulate. “I shouldn’t have to hide or - or -pretend or anything!”

Don raised his hand and pointed at them. “Maybe it’s normal for you, Stanley David, but not for everyone else, and it looks  _ bad _ for me -“

“Yeah, and it’s always about you, isn’t it!” He snapped, clenching his hands by his sides. “It’s never about anything else but how we look and reflect on you, huh?”

Don’s face reddened and Andrea gently pushed Stan through the threshold. “I love you, Stanley, and your - partners? Anyway, I’m sorry. I’ll call you.” 

Don started to shout at being cut off as the door began to close. “It is not  _ my fault  _ he turned into some  _ fairy _ , that’s not  _ about me -“ _

Andrea slammed the door shut so all that could be heard was loud mumbling, and a “you are the  _ worst _ , Don” from Andrea as she moved from the door.

Ben set the coffees on the ground, no longer concerned about them. “Stan, look at me, _look at me,_ your dad is a _dick_ and his opinion doesn’t matter, okay?” Stan apparently wasn’t in the mood to be calmed down, though, and pulled away from Ben and stomped to the car. Ben sighed, wished he hadn’t talked Stan into doing this, and grabbed the coffee and walked back to the truck. He settled in the open space in the front seat and wished he had just gotten in the truck bed. The cab was silent, save for Stan’s sobs from Bill’s lap. Richie and Eddie had squeezed into the back to help Bill comfort Stan, and Beverly sat between Ben and Mike in the front. Ben didn’t say anything, just handed each of them a coffee so he wasn’t holding _seven_ and sipped on his own, trying not to cry himself. Stan was so hurt, and there was nothing _he_ could do about it.

///////

Ben and Mike stayed back to unload the truck, watching as the others took Stan in for a much needed cuddle session. 

“Are you okay, builder boy?” Mike asked quietly, slowly pulling down the back of the truck bed. 

“Yeah, muffin, I’m fine,” Ben managed, hopping up and grabbing a box. “Here, uh, we better get these in the shed before it rains. I’ll hand them to you? Can you do two at a time if they’re light?”

Mike supposed Ben had a point. “Yeah, Benny.”

Ben gave him a quick, jerky nod and started handing him two boxes at a time. When he started to feel water droplets he cursed and grabbed everything that  _ wasn’t  _ in a box, (i.e., Stan’s paintings) and the box of electronics and  _ booked  _ it to the shed, gently setting them atop heavier boxes before returning. He and Mike managed to get the truck cleared before the downpour came, and Mike drove them back up to the cabins, glancing over at Ben every once in a while. 

“Benny, lover, you don’t  _ look _ fine.”

“I promise you, I’m fine,” Ben said, just a touch too quickly. “I, er. My back hurts and I need a shower.”

Mike studied him for a long while, but relented. “Okay. Do you want me to drop you off at your cabin? And then you can come cuddle with us after your shower?”

“Yeah, Mikey, that sounds good.” 

“Okay.” 

Mike did as promised and Ben ran out, getting soaked in the process. He shook his hair and then pushed it out of his face, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.  _ Fuck.  _ He stepped out of his shoes and left them at the door after closing it behind him and stripped out of his gross clothes, tossing them in the laundry basket. He didn’t bother going and looking through his stuff for something else to wear right now; he just wanted warm water on his back  _ right that second _ . It really did  _ hurt  _ after all, along with the sore muscles in his arms. He padded into their bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting until the water was so hot it almost burned before he stepped in and turned on the spray.

Had Donald  _ always _ yelled like that around Stan?  _ At  _ Stan? Did Stan think that shit about  _ himself _ ? The thought of that broke his heart. It had broken his heart for Bill just being in the Denbrough household and seeing how Zack tried to “deal” with “insubordination,” but that was almost easier because he knew Bill just needed a lot of cuddles and reassurance. 

What did  _ Stan _ need? 

As the water pounded at his back, he tried to stop thinking about all the yelling and the tension and what it felt like when Stan  _ walked away from him.  _ Stan just wanted to leave, he knew, but he couldn’t help the fact that it had hurt. 

He didn’t stay under the spray very long--he heard thunder, and he knew that was his unfortunate cue to get out. He made quick work of washing his hair and body (he had worked up quite a sweat and was  _ not  _ leaving that shower without a thorough scrubbing) before turning off the water and opening the curtain just a little to reach for a towel. 

Stan, who Mike had pulled aside and told that Ben seemed upset, snapped into action from the bed and grabbed a fluffy yellow towel for Ben, freshly washed the day before. “Hey, baby, I forgot to put the towels back, let me rescue you.”

Ben yelped in surprise, having not heard Stan even come in. "Oh, um, _ hi _ ." He gave him a small smile and took the towel, drying off his hair and body before opening the curtain all the way, towel wrapped around his waist. "Thank you. I, um. I thought you were...I was coming to join you guys."

Stan grimaced at scaring his boyfriend, and walked forward to hug him, watching their smudged reflections move. “Were you, Benny? Or do you need some time, birdie?”

“I just...needed a shower,” he said lamely, hugging Stan back tightly. He let his chin rest on his shoulder and swallowed thickly. Stan  _ seemed  _ better; the tension had mostly melted out of him from what Ben could tell. “Are you okay?”

Stan rubbed Ben’s bare back and kissed his lower jaw. “I just...he treated Bill so badly, last time, and then he was gonna say that stuff in front of you? And Richie and Mike?” He pulled Ben towards their comfortable chair in their room and sat him down, sitting in Ben’s lap, tracing at the fibers of the towel. “It’s hard because I could tell he was  _ trying _ today, and he still…” Stan sighed. “It doesn’t matter, I don’t need him. I do need you, though. Are  _ you  _ okay, birdie?”

“I need you, too.” Ben let his fingers trail over Stan’s back, trying to calm both of them down. “I’m okay,” he said quietly, moving his hand to Stan’s blonde curls. He massaged at his scalp, trying to get Stan to melt against him. “Does he always yell, like that? Or break things?”

Stan’s back went limp like a noodle, and he laid his forehead down on Ben’s shoulder. “Not until, like, middle school, when he got promoted to Rabbi. I know most temples aren’t like this, but he was so preoccupied with being  _ good... _ or perfect, I guess. Everyone here is so judgmental and he wanted to withstand their tests and I got in the way of that, not just for liking boys or people who aren’t just girls, but just for being a kid. I mean, he got so mad that he didn’t think I’d be ready for my bar mitzvah and I was so confused because I  _ was  _ practicing, like a lot.”

“I didn’t realize how bad it was,” Ben said, voice still soft. “That must have been so scary, honey. I’m sorry. You were one of the best kids I knew, Stan, and I’m sorry he couldn’t see that. You always worked so hard.” He bit his lip for a minute before continuing. “I wish you had told me. I...you could have...I don’t know. I would have let you stay with me as much as you wanted.” He kept up his gentle touches, holding Stan close. He was grateful that Stan was so warm, because he was starting to get a little cold but didn’t want to let Stan go. “I’m sorry I pushed you, you know...to go. And I got upset with myself because I...I didn’t know how to comfort you at all, and I felt like I had put you there.”

Stan shook his head and moved his arms to hold Ben’s chin. “No, baby, I needed to do that. And I got to say goodbye to my mom, that’s important. This isn’t your fault, love, and you know how we were back then. We thought what was going on with most of us was  _ normal.  _ I thought I could deal with a hard ass dad, but it didn’t help that I think he lost sight of like...actual love.” 

Ben cupped one of Stan’s cheeks with his hand, brushing at the barely there freckles with his thumb. “You deserved better,” he insisted. “I’m glad that you have your mom, and...and I’m really glad that you have us. I love you. I promise you, I’ll never raise my voice, okay? For you and for Beverly and Bill. I don’t want any of you to be scared or have to live like that again.”

Stan’s face burned and he leaned his face into Ben’s hand, feeling like a happy cat. “I won’t, either, baby, not at my darlings.” He leaned forward and kissed Ben, trying to thank him with the soft pressure of his lips. “Let’s get you dressed so we can lay down with everyone, hm? You’ve gotta be cold by now.”

“Yeah, just a little. You’re pretty warm, though.” He helped Stan up, not letting his fingers leave his body until they absolutely had to. He stood and made his way over to his drawer, pulling out some underwear, a gray shirt, and some raggedy black sweatpants he was pretty sure he’d accidentally stolen from Richie when they lived together. They were comfortable, though, and he didn’t have the heart to give them back yet. Especially not now. Once he got dressed he hung his towel up and took Stan’s hand, allowing himself to be led to the big cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos, and if you already have (thank you!) PLEASE leave a comment!!! 
> 
> I hear you ask, where is the sex? And I tell you, next chapter lol 
> 
> You can follow us on tumblr at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia, and we have a tumblr for this Poly!Losers AU, called polyamorylosersau.


	4. Stan/Bill, Richie/Ben, Mike/Bev (Eddie is napping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike/Bev: Daddy Kink, Bev calls Mike Papa, Eating Pussy, Vaginal Sex, multiple orgasms
> 
> Richie/Ben: Daddy Kink, Ben calls Richie Daddy, Eating Ass, Multiple orgasms, exhibitionism, blow jobs, Ben giving
> 
> Stan/Ben: Daddy Kink, Bill calls Stan Daddy, Tickling, voyeurism

After they had returned from rescuing Stan’s things (and all spent some time cuddling after Stan brought Ben back to them,) Bill pulled Richie, Ben, and Stan into the kitchen, bright pink socks sliding on the hardwood. He had an idea, and, well, they  _ had _ gotten done unloading Mike’s truck quickly. That deserved some kind of reward, right? 

"Do you all want to bake something with me? I think Stan deserves something sweet tonight for his troubles." He kissed Stan's cheek after he spoke before pulling himself up on the faded yellow counter, tugging Stan with him and wrapping his legs around his boyfriend’s waist. He didn’t want to not be touching him right now, watching Stan’s dad be an  _ asshole  _ made Bill wish he could punch the guy and whisk Stan away. He grinned at the thought, liking the feel of Stan’s shirt on his shins. He  _ was  _ whisking Stan away. 

Richie clapped his hands and jumped up and down, hair bobbing around his ears like a dog. “Oh I jus’ looooove baking some sweets for my sweet thangs!” He kissed Ben’s cheek sloppily and hugged an arm around Bill. “Stan deserves everything,” Richie admitted, and Stan ducked his head, feeling shy at the attention.

Ben blushed at Richie’s attention, pulling Richie back for a kiss on the lips, enamored by his enthusiasm. "What do we have? I think Mike and Eddie got a brownie mix we never used." He made his way over to the cabinet to look. "Yeah, brownies, a few different types of cake mixes..." He pulled out the brownie mix, a yellow cake mix, and a large jar of peanut butter along with the other ingredients to make homemade peanut butter cookies. "I can make peanut butter cookies, mom and I used to make them all the time." He was still blushing at Richie's kiss, not sure why it had affected him so much. It wasn’t like he and Richie hadn’t kissed, hadn’t had  _ sex _ . For some reason, though, a streak of need surged through him like lightning.  _ Calm down, Hanscom,  _ he chastised himself.  _ You can wait.  _ Stan spoke and his head snapped up as he tried to pay attention to what his darling blonde boyfriend was saying.

“Let’s make a bunch of stuff in case we fuck up,” Stan offered from where he was standing in between Bill’s legs, twisting over his side to smile at them, dazzling the kitchen with his face. “I’d love to do something fun with you guys, anyway.” 

Richie swayed Bill and Stan, in high spirits, and caught Stan in a kiss and squeezed Bill. 

Bill laughed and pulled Richie in for a kiss and pointedly looked at Ben, having noticed Ben’s inability to stop looking over at them. 

Richie laughed and spun away, letting Bill pull Stan close, keeping his legs around him and kissing the nape of his neck, adoring the closeness he felt to them all in that moment. He peeked up at Stan and wrapped his arms around Stan's middle. "I love you," he murmured.

Richie eyed Ben carefully as he moved fully into the kitchen, a secret smile crossing his face. He crept over to Ben and stood next to him. “I think we’d love some Hanscom special cookies, lover.” He hip checked him and caught Ben around his waist, grinning widely. “I’ll make the cake mix thing, I won’t be far away.”

Ben swore internally as he realized Richie had caught on to him. He was being  _ targeted _ . Okay, that was dramatic, and he didn't hate getting attention from Richie. He grinned a little (a lot) nervously and agreed to Richie's plan with a quick "Okay," trying not to let his voice betray him. He pecked Richie's cheek, still avoiding his eyes, and set to work by gently floating out of Richie's hold to find mixing bowls for them to use.

Stan rested his head against Bill’s shoulder, noting Ben’s embarrassment with a smile. “I love you double, darling,” he challenged with a grin.

Bill grinned wickedly at the others’ display as well. He kissed Stan's nose at his baiting. "Oh? I love you times infinity. And I'm not letting you go. We're making brownies like this."

Stan squared up, pouting. “I love you times infinity, times beyond!” he said indignantly before laughing at Bill’s outraged groan. “I think we’ll be bad brownie makers. I can’t see over your head, dovie.”

Bill couldn't help but find their banter super endearing. He sighed, squeezing Stan again and whispering in his ear. "Want to let this play out before we start on those brownies?"

Stan nodded, snuggling close to Bill and curling up against his chest. “You’re the sweetest, precious,” he murmured.

Bill dropped another kiss against Stan's forehead. "You're sweeter. Better than whatever Richie is gonna make. So good to all of us."

“Better than Ben’s cookies?”

“Well, maybe not  _ those,  _ sweetheart.”

Richie threw a wink over his shoulder to Stan and Bill, interrupting them for just a moment, and stood behind Ben, who couldn’t quite reach the bowls. “Here, honey,” he whispered, pressed up against Ben’s back, mouth near his ear, “let me help you.” He snatched the bowls, backed up and handed them to Ben innocently, taking one for himself. He knew he had a shit eating grin on his face. He didn’t try to hide it. “You need eggs too, Benny baby?”

Ben had to stifle a moan as Richie slotted up against him. He shivered when Richie whispered in his ear, ducking his head a little as his face and the back of his neck burned. He took the bowl, and it landed on the counter with a little more force than necessary. Why was Richie so fucking hot today? And why was Ben so  _ nervous _ ? "Um, yep. Just one."

Richie shimmied over to the fridge and got out the eggs. Richie let his hand move across Ben’s back as he handed him the carton. “Here you go, bunny,” he said, dropping his voice a little lower than normal. He kept his hand on the small of Ben’s back. He let his fingers sift underneath his shirt and rub against his skin.

Ben's eyes widened at the name. He hadn’t heard that in more than a week, and it went straight to his cock. Richie's hands felt electric against his skin, and he gripped the carton hard. "Thank you, Rich." His voice shook a little with his loss of control, and he took an egg with a trembling hand. He didn't realize how much he was shaking, his body reacting excitedly to Richie's touch without his consent. He didn't quite trust himself to break the egg without getting any of the shell in the bowl so he hesitated, trying to  _ calm down, damn it.  _

Richie ran his nails lightly up Ben’s spine before he wrapped his arms around Ben and took his hand, using it to gently break the egg against the counter. “Here, bunny. See? Quick and easy.”

Ben shivered at Richie's nails, immediately wanting to turn around and kiss him, but he tried to restrain himself. He gulped and gave a quick nod, trying to will away his now very obvious boner. Thank  _ God  _ he wasn’t facing anyone except the counter in front of him. "Thank you."

Richie hummed in acknowledgement and pressed himself fully against Ben and kept helping him measure and stir. He smirked, wondering how long Ben would hold out before breaking.  _ Oh, _ Richie wanted him to break.

Ben was almost vibrating as he finished the dough. He stood over the bowl, Richie still wrapped around him with his hands still covering his own. He needed a baking pan.  _ Shit. _ He had a feeling he wouldn't be able to turn around without Richie forcing him to look at him, and he didn't exactly want this closeness to stop. And there was still the problem of that boner he didn’t want to show off. "Um. Guess...guess it's time for you to start the cake batter now, huh?"

Richie almost felt bad, but he was never one to back down. “You wanna help me with that too?” He knew he was speaking right into the shell of Ben’s ear. “You wanna hand me two eggs, bunny?”

Stan’s attention finally came back to Bill, letting out a small giggle at the show, and he ran his nose up Bill’s neck and made his way to his mouth. “You’re the sweet one,” he whispered, dipping his head to kiss Bill with a bit of bite.

Bill hummed into Stan's mouth, wondering if they shouldn't take this to the bedroom. He allowed Stan to bite at his lip, melting against him. "Want to be good for you.”

“You are  _ always _ good for me, angel face,” Stan said, pulling Bill’s ass to the end of the counter, bringing their hips together.

Bill gasped, his arms immediately rising around Stan's neck to pull him closer. He ground his hips against Stan, looking up at him under his lashes. "Show me how good?" He glanced over to the bedroom, past where Bev and Mike were sleeping on the couch.

Stan slipped his hands underneath Bill’s thighs and hauled him up and off the counter. “Do  _ not _ fucking put shit into the oven until you’re done fucking,” he shot over his shoulder as he walked them to the bedroom, Bill hiding his laughter in Stan’s shoulder.

Ben blushed furiously. Stan had been  _ watching _ . He blinked back tears at how sweet Richie was being, and how on display he felt, suddenly feeling more vulnerable now that the option had been laid out. He hesitantly grabbed the carton of eggs, pulling them closer to them as his hands still shook. "I- um - I'll help you."

Richie took pity on Ben, glaring over his shoulder at Stan’s retreating back and Bill’s red faced laughter, before wrapping his arms around Ben’s middle. “Don’t be scared bunny, I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

Ben caved and immediately turned in his arms, burying his face in Richie's shoulder as he clung to him. "You want to take care of me still?" They hadn’t really  _ talked  _ about this since their first night together, and Ben had made an unfortunate habit of pushing people away when they tried to take care of him. It downright  _ scared  _ him. He needed...he didn’t need to let that happen, because once he started counting on people...he’d inevitably end up having to take care of himself anyway. But Richie, Stan, Bev...all of them, really, had proven themselves trustworthy. It was on him to let them in. That was, at least, what his therapist had said.

Richie made sure Ben knew how serious he was by keeping him close. He pressed a hand into Ben’s hair, his arm resting on Ben’s back. “ _ Yes _ ,” he said, his voice husky. He knew his erection was pressing into Ben’s thigh, but he didn’t move it yet. “What do you want, Bunny? What do you need?”

Ben shivered, biting his lip. "I want...I want you to  _ fuck me _ ." He dropped to his knees, nerves making his fingers almost useless as he worked at Richie’s button and zipper, careful of the erection he was sporting that was making Ben almost drool with want. “But, uh, I wanna do  _ this _ first.”

Richie inhaled shakily, hands going to hold Ben’s chin and jaw. “Are you sure, bunny?” Ben whined at not being able to get Richie’s zipper down and Richie grinned, feeling giddy. “At least grab one of the seat pillows from the chair, Benny, I don’t want you to hurt your knees.”

Ben pouted but rose to do as he was told, legs shaky as he walked over and fumbled with one. It had to be untied, and he let out a few curses as he got it off the chair. He walked back to where Richie was and dropped down more gracefully, situating himself as he watched Richie get his jeans down.  _ Huh, _ Ben thought.  _ No underwear. _ He shook his head, his hands moving to Richie’s thighs. He thumbed at the skin there for a moment, looking up at his boyfriend with big eyes. “Can I please...Can I please do this, Daddy?”

Richie’s hands drifted to Ben’s head, digging his fingers into his amber hair. “Yeah, yeah bunny, okay, please be careful of how far you go, okay?” Richie was a little longer than normal, but he was thicker than any of them and he almost felt guilty for it. 

Ben gave a hesitant nod before kissing up Richie’s thighs, nosing at the soft black hair at his base. He moved his kisses to Richie’s balls, letting them turn into licks before taking one into his mouth and sucking experimentally, eyes fluttering shut. Richie smelled  _ good,  _ and Ben felt all the tension from the day start to leave his shoulders. 

Richie let out a moan, choosing not to swallow his sounds so Ben  _ knew  _ that Richie loved this, and adored Ben. “I know Daddy is big, bunny, but Daddy won’t hurt you,” he cooed, one hand cradling his cheek. “Daddy thinks you are doing so well.”

Ben had to stop for a second, overwhelmed by Richie’s affection. Sure, this wasn’t  _ new,  _ but any affection from Richie was bright and warm, and Ben never knew what to do with it. Thankfully, like this, it only made him  _ feel.  _ He nuzzled at Richie’s hand for a moment before kissing it and moving back to Richie’s cock. He licked up the underside, his body tilting forward so he could reach the head. He lapped at the pre-come there and sucked the tip into his mouth, licking at his slit before giving the head another suck. He moved his hands behind his back, trying to show Richie  _ just how much  _ he trusted him. 

Richie cried out at the stimulation and carefully caressed Ben’s jaw with both hands, cupping his cheeks with his big palms. His heart rate skyrocketed at Ben’s show of trust and whispered, “oh special boy, my good boy, are you liking Daddy’s cock, precious?”

“ _ Mmhmm _ .” Ben broke, unable to keep eye contact now as his breathing quickened.  _ Fuck.  _ He was going to cry, the adoration in Richie’s tone, touches, and words hitting him directly in his heart. He wasn’t sure why sex made him so emotional, but he took some comfort that it happened with all his partners. Even Mike and Stan cried sometimes when they were together. More than that, he was _ adored _ , and by Richie Tozier no less. The man that lavished affection on all of them even before any of them were dating, but especially Eddie and Bill and Bev. Richie called  _ Ben  _ special, claimed  _ him _ . Ben sunk a little lower, making sure the head was against the roof of his mouth as he kept licking at the underside. 

“Oh,  _ bunny,  _ Daddy loves you, fuck,  _ your mouth  _ baby, god, do you know how much I’ve thought about you, that mouth?” His grip on Ben’s skin tightened slightly, making sure he didn’t fuck into Ben’s mouth and hurt him, no matter how pretty Ben would look taking his cock like that.

Ben wiggled and whined, cheeks burning at the praise. Richie  _ really  _ liked this, for real. Not the way Bill pretended to like latkes for Stan. The thought made him giggle _ more _ , and he had to compose himself before trying to go further. He’d seen numbing spray for this exact thing online when they had all been looking at lube, and he was wondering if he should have gotten some. He wanted...he wanted to take  _ all  _ of Richie. As deep as he could go. He made a mental note to get it later and hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the tip again.

Richie could feel himself inside Ben’s hot mouth, pressing against his cheek obscenely. “Gonna keep you like this, bunny, you look so pretty wrapped around me.” Ben’s face turned more and more pink, and Richie cooed. “Am I embarrassing my boy? Daddy is sorry. You’re just so beautiful and perfect, baby. Drive me crazy.”

Ben  _ whined,  _ blushing even deeper. How many times had he thought about this, being on his knees with a cock in his mouth where  _ anyone  _ could see? He  _ loved  _ the praise he was getting, even if it was like drowning. He pulled off, taking a deep breath. “Don’t be sorry,” he whispered, voice hoarse. “I, um... _ like this _ .” He didn’t give Richie a chance to respond before he put his lips around him once more, sinking further down until Richie’s cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Fuck!” Richie gasped, every part of him straining to control his movements. “Jesus, bunny, Daddy likes this too,” he managed, one hand petting the back of Ben’s head. “Please don’t hurt yourself, baby, breathe slow, okay, precious?” Ben hummed a yes and Richie’s hips minutely bucked forward. “Shit, shit, sorry angel, are you okay?”

Ben’s eyes bulged slightly in surprise but he hummed another yes. Stan had done this with him some, just to see how far Ben could go. He inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to keep himself calm and keep Richie in his mouth. He wanted Richie to feel good, and Ben wanted to  _ try.  _

Richie cooed in apology, tracing a finger up and down Ben’s jaw and playing with his hair. “Is Daddy choking you, bunny? Your lips look so pretty around me, you can pull back a little, Daddy just wants you to have fun, angel.” He cursed as Ben dragged his lips down his cock. “ _ Baby.” _

“ _ Mmm _ ,” Ben moaned, sucking hard. He swirled his tongue back and forth as he bobbed slowly, wanting Richie to let go. He  _ knew  _ how Richie used Eddie’s face sometimes, hell, he knew how Eddie used  _ Richie’s,  _ and Ben wanted.

“Benny, darling, you’re gonna make me fuck your cute little face, and Daddy doesn’t wanna scare you like that,” he begged, breath shaky and Ben looked up at him, so cute and needy on his knees. “Gonna fuck you so good, after this, Benny, gonna show you how much Daddy loves you.”

Ben blinked at him, slowly moving off his cock but letting the now very wet erection rest against his face. “Should I stop, Daddy?”

Richie started to draw his cock along Ben’s cheek bone and watched him with wide eyes, heated and cooing. “Can...can I? I promise I’ll be careful, bunny.”

Ben hesitated, not wanting to look stupid if he couldn’t do it, and nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment before nodding. He trusted Richie. “Yes, Daddy, please…” he swallowed nervously, “fuck my face.”

“Holy  _ fuck,  _ bunny,” Richie whined, teasing his cock along Ben’s lips. “Open and tell Daddy when my cock feels most comfortable for you, okay?”

Ben did as he was bid, opening his mouth wide for Richie and allowed him to enter, inch by inch. He stopped him for a moment at the back of his throat, panic in his eyes as he tried to inhale correctly, but he wasn't used to it and it made him feel anxious that he couldn’t get enough air. 

Richie shook his head at Ben, holding his chin seriously until Ben looked up at him. “Bunny, what did Daddy just say? That’s too far for you, angel, Daddy doesn’t want to hurt his boy. Inhale through your nose and scoot back, Benny, please?”

Ben quickly pulled back, pliant but worried, looking up at Richie with puppy eyes. He didn’t want this to stop, and he needed to listen and not test his limits right now, he hadn’t even tried practicing it yet. He sat back a little, trying to be good.

“There’s my good boy, so good, you just got so excited, huh?” Richie faintly began shifting his hips and pulling out of Ben’s wet mouth, staring adoringly, intently into Ben’s wide gaze. He snapped his cock back to the spot Ben had shown was comfortable, and began to swivel his hips to Ben’s cute face.

Ben moaned around Richie’s cock, eyes fluttering shut as he took it for the first few moments. There are some things in this world that are so beautiful that you close your eyes, and Ben had to force his eyes open so he could watch Richie  _ enjoy this,  _ because this wasn't just beautiful. It was  _ gorgeous _ . Ben was in love with every inch of this man, the way his lips parted so softly when he was happy and the mess of curls on his head and the actual heart of gold inside him. Ben loved him so much that he couldn't express it verbally, and was thankful that right now he didn't have to. He held Richie’s gaze, trying to smile with his eyes instead of drool down his chin. 

Richie laid one hand on the back of Ben’s neck, petting his soft hair, while the other held his cheek and jaw as he thrust in and out of Ben’s pink petal lips.. “I need you so bad, bunny, you’re such a good slut for Daddy, aren’t you? You’d sit in front of me with your mouth open and eyes so cute, just waiting if I told you too, wouldn’t you, sexy?” He curled around Ben, his head touching Richie’s chest as he used his cute mouth. “I love you, fucking holy shit, Benny.”

"Mmhmm," Ben swore, knees starting to buckle as his cock swelled against his jeans. He whimpered, spread his knees a little wider to try to get a better balance. He did  _ not _ want to stop; Richie tasted too good and he loved this. He moved his tongue up just a little so Richie's cock rubbed directly against it and hummed, shutting his eyes. 

“Fuck, you were made for this, for me, for us,” he cooed, his hips starting to move faster than before, before he stilled, breathing heavy. He didn’t want to come, not yet. He watched Ben stare at him after a few moments, and he smiled with sunshine, aware he looked emotional and in love. “Can Daddy make you come, precious, can Daddy be inside you?”

Ben pulled off, a little choked up and emotional as he nodded. "I want Daddy inside me again, please? I wanna be so cute for you, feel your cock fill me up." He stuttered a bit on the words, having learned how to talk dirty in the few months he'd been dating the Losers that were  _ much  _ kinkier than he had anticipated. 

“Look at you, saying such dirty things to me, what have we done to you, Benny?” Richie cooed, arms reaching out and pulling Ben to his feet. “Let’s go to the bedroom, yeah bunny? Don’t want Eddie to freak out that we fucked in the kitchen,” he chuckled at the thought, knowing that Eddie wouldn’t  _ really _ care, as long as they cleaned it, but who had time for that? Richie pulled at Ben’s pants and tugged him against him. “I’ll fuck you so good,” he promised heatedly. He kissed Ben ragged as they blindly made their way to another bedroom..

Ben got lost in Richie's kisses, heart racing as Richie kicked the door closed behind them. He fell backwards onto the bed, allowing Richie to take control. "I  _ really _ like when you call me that, Daddy."

“Yeah, bunny?” He praised hotly, crawling over Ben and caging him in with his arms. “Daddy’s gonna take care of you, baby boy.” Richie kissed him, licking into his mouth before reminding himself that they still had clothes on, which, fucking  _ no fair.  _ His hands started pulling off Ben’s tight gray tee before losing his own hot pink pullover and 90’s patterned long sleeved shirt somewhere over his shoulder. “I wanna make you feel so good, baby.”

"Please, Daddy? I've missed you." He stared up at Richie with a pleading look.

A whine was punched out of Richie as he tugged off Ben’s pants (that looked a  _ lot  _ like a pair he’d been missing) with fast hands, uncaring where he threw them. “Do you need me to open you up, bunny? You’re such a pretty thing, always want you.” 

Ben gulped and nodded. “Y-yeah, it’s been awhile.” He pulled his legs back, allowing his feet to rest on the sheets so that he was good and open and relaxed. 

Richie pet at Ben’s face and held him close to his chest. “I promise I’ll open you up so good, you won’t hurt at all, baby, I’ll be so sweet to you.” He didn’t want Ben to be afraid. Richie applied some lube and kissed at Ben’s thigh with thoughtful pecks and laid his cheek there. 

Ben nodded, his head falling back as Richie started to work him open. He hadn't yet admitted out loud that being opened up was his favorite part of this. He felt so vulnerable and cared for, and it made him tremble.

Richie was up to two fingers, but he was distracted by how expressive Ben’s face was. And he was making such sweet little noises. “You like this, being opened up? Getting fucked by my fingers, bunny?” He leaned up and kissed Ben’s knees and then his stomach. “I bet every single one of us wants to fuck you just like this, Benny.” He added a third finger, curling it up into Ben and grinned as Ben moaned.

"Mmhmm,  _ Daddy _ ." Ben arched at the third finger, crying out a little with how good it felt. He relaxed, panting and letting out little grunts. "I want you to do this for me all the time, Daddy,  _ fuck _ ." He preened at the kisses, words escaping him at how sweet Richie was being. It almost didn’t feel real.

Richie’s eyes widened, glancing up at Ben’s sultry look and fucked his fingers into him faster than before. “I want you so bad, little bunny,” he murmured, leaning his head down to begin to fuck his tongue against Ben’s rim. “Fuck, you taste so good.”

"Ah, Daddy,  _ want you! _ " Ben cried out, his legs opening a little wider for Richie as he slowly started to taste him. He  _ loved _ being eaten, but had been a little too shy to ask Stan to do it again after the first time.

“Oh,  _ good bunny _ ,” he groaned, voice needy as he pressed his face greedily to Ben’s hole. He kissed it and pulled at the skin a little with his teeth before lapping inside.

" _ Fuck _ ," was the only word Ben could manage. He gasped when Richie used his teeth, but it surprisingly didn't hurt. His head tilted back again as his hips started to rock against Richie's mouth, begging for more. "Please, please,  _ please _ ."

Richie grinned cheekily, though he knew Ben couldn’t see, and happily took Ben’s movements, fucking him with his tongue and fingers like second nature. “Fuck, look at you.” He eyed him, loving that he got to see Ben when he felt so good. “Fuck  _ my _ face, bunny.”

Ben lost it. His hips moved on their own, and he cried out Richie's name, moaning at the feeling of Richie’s nose and chin rubbing against his sensitive skin and how deep Richie’s tongue was going. Richie was being  _ perfect _ .

Richie opened his mouth and licked into Ben’s rim, letting Ben fuck himself on Richie,  _ use Richie _ , absolutely smitten that he got to do this, things he’d always dreamed about, things he thought about when Ben fell asleep on him during their stupid horror movie marathons during college. 

Ben felt an orgasm building, and tried to pull away, even though he didn’t  _ want  _ to leave Richie's tongue. "Daddy, don't wanna come yet, still want you to fuck me,  _ please _ ."

Richie cooed at him, dragging Ben back to his face. “You can come twice,” he assured, wiggling his tongue back against his rim. “Gonna make you come like this, and then I’m gonna fuck you so good, bunny.”

Ben's eyes widened at that, and he almost came at those words and the grip Richie had on him. He threw his head back, legs shaking as Richie ate him out. "Daddy, Daddy,  _ Daddy _ ." His hips bucked against Richie's tongue once, twice, three times before his orgasm began to build again.

Richie curled his fingers against Ben’s walls and pumped into Ben roughly as his tongue nudged his hole and fucked in with his fingers. He wanted Ben to come from taking what he wanted, from seeing how much Richie liked Ben doing this, how much Richie wanted Ben to feel fantastic and used and warm. 

Ben jolted and came, screaming Richie's name and blushing a little at how much come painted his stomach. He rode it out, crying out for Richie, still and feeling floaty.

Richie teased his fingers up into Ben’s hot heat as Ben rode out his orgasm before grabbing the lube again along with a condom, trying to put it on as quickly as possible. “You still want me, bunny love?” He asked, tilting Ben’s face so he could see his eyes.

Ben shivered, nodding enthusiastically. "Please, Daddy. Want you, want you,  _ want you _ ." His erection was quickly coming back as he watched Richie, his face burning even more when Richie touched him. He was still so turned  _ on,  _ loving how Stan and Richie liked to be with him, liked to make him overstimulated and needy, made him shake.

Richie kissed his cheek and slapped a condom on himself. He steadied his boy’s leg, which was still shaking sporadically, and lined up his cock. He, achingly slow, began to push past Ben’s puffed rim.

" _ Fuuuuck _ ." The word rolled off Ben's lips as Richie entered, feeling full instantly. He let out a sigh, trying to regulate his breathing again and push away the panic about how shaky he was, how weak he must look to Richie. He knew Richie wouldn't judge him, though, and kept his eyes closed as he focused on how  _ good _ this felt.

Richie rested on his arms from above Ben, watching his face for any discomfort. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he said sweetly, eyes on Ben only. He frowned a little when Ben struggled to answer, and kept his eyes closed. “Talk to me, little bunny, what are you thinking?”

Ben opened his eyes, staring into Richie's blue ones and feeling squirmy at the concern there. He bit his lip, unable to tear his gaze away. He was Richie's  _ little bunny _ . He was Richie’s  _ boyfriend,  _ one of his  _ best friends. _ He could tell his Daddy what was going through his head, just like he could tell his other partners. "This is just so new, and you're so sweet and know exactly what I want and I just...it scares me. It's so scary that you know that. And I don't want you to think less of me for...for wanting these things with you, too. I want you, so badly. I want you always." He pulled Richie down to kiss him gently. "Y-you can move. Feels  _ good _ ."

Richie tsked sweetly and held Ben’s face, keeping him grounded. “ _ Ben _ . I think  _ everything _ of you. You’re a part of me, and I’m a part of you, and I  _ love you _ .” Richie kissed his forehead trying to impart his feelings to him through sheer force of will. “I’m so lucky that you’d let me see you like this. It only reminds me of how strong and brave you are.” He only began to move when Ben smiled at him shyly. He answered it with a similar smile. Richie didn’t want to hurt Ben, ever, so he moved slowly, thrusting in and out of his hole with care, waiting for Ben to start getting lost in the motions before he really fucked him. 

Ben blushed, surprised that Richie knew exactly what he needed to hear. He winced a little but moaned, gripping onto Richie's shoulders and whining. "Fuck, Daddy. I feel so full. I love you."

Richie encouraged Ben to wrap his legs around him, and began rutting inside him, letting him get used to a faster movement. “Oh little bunny, such a good little thing for me. I love you, too.” He bent down and kissed Ben sloppily, mostly just peppering Ben’s mouth with affection.

Ben happily accepted Richie's kisses, dopely kissing back as his body trembled against him. He tried to meet Richie's thrusts as he rolled his hips, and each thrust brought delicious pressure against his prostate.

Richie gently pushed into Ben deeper, and then picked up his pace. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , little bunny,” he whispered. Thinking of the word ‘bunny’ gave Richie an idea. “Wanna ride me baby? I wanna watch you bounce, little bunny.”

Ben blushed and nodded. "Please, Daddy." Maybe he still felt a little embarrassed at being bigger and on top, but Richie’s adoring gaze spurred him on. He moved their bodies so Richie was on his back and steadied himself with his hands on either side of Richie before pulling up to his tip and falling back down, starting his slower rhythm as he adjusted to the new position.

Richie watched him, eyes big and sultry, as Ben worked himself over Richie’s cock. “There you go, little bunny. You’re so pretty riding me.”

Ben squirmed at being even more the center of attention now but continued to ride him, his cock slapping lightly against his stomach as he started to go faster. He leaned down to kiss Riche, pulling back slightly to let out breathy moans as Richie's cock kept hitting that perfect spot. Maybe being vulnerable was worth it if Richie kept looking at him like  _ that.  _

///////

Bill, although he was laughing, was shocked at the ease with which Stan had picked him up. They had all gotten bigger, and though he was still smaller than most of them, it still left him a little breathless, and he stared up at Stan as the other gently tossed him onto the bed. He reached out for Stan, suddenly needy. The day had been so hard to witness and he just wanted the comfort of Stan touching him.

Stan saw the change in Bill’s eyes and was on him in an instant. “How’s my pretty little boy,” he cooed, running his hands through Bill’s hair. “You wanna ride me, precious?”

"Yes, Daddy, please." Bill was immediately responsive, his hips bucking up to release some tension. He moved his head to kiss at the inside of Stan's wrist, loving how much attention he was getting. Was he an attention whore? Maybe, but the others didn’t seem to think it was a bad thing.

Stan laid back on the bed and ripped off his stupid  _ Greetings From New York  _ shirt. “I can’t wait to watch you bounce on my cock, baby boy,” he pulled Bill’s purple top over his head. “ _ Pretty, pretty _ ,” he murmured, eyes tracing the soft lines on Bill’s chest. 

Bill blushed, immediately getting himself out of his pants and underwear before undoing Stan's jeans. "Wanna feel so full."

“Gonna stuff you baby,” Stan moaned, kicking out of his jeans. “Gonna fuck you until you beg to come.” He pulled Bill on top of him. “Should I let you?”

"Please, Daddy. I want to show you how good you feel." Bill reached over, grabbing the lube before sitting back a little to work the lube over Stan's cock. "Will you...open me up, first?"

Stan nodded, popping up and knocking Bill onto his back. He poured some lube on his fingers and pressed one in. He watched greedily, and whined when Bill’s rim began opening for his finger. He got to do this now, after waiting for so long, and it drove Stan into such a state. 

Bill sighed in relief, wiggling in excitement as Stan entered him. "You feel so good, please,  _ more _ ."

Stan hushed him sweetly and added another finger. He curled them, trying to find that sweet spot inside Bill. “You’re so tight angel face, wanna fuck you so bad.”

Bill moaned, almost coming off the bed when Stan hit his prostate. He arched his back, tried to breathe. "Oh, fuck, Daddy, I'm ready to ride you. Please. Right now?"

Stan laid back down and pulled Bill on top of him. “God, fuck,  _ yes _ , please, let me fuck you baby. Be good for Daddy.”

Bill wasted no time in positioning himself over Stan, and made sure Stan's dick was aligned with his hole before lacing their fingers together, catching his eye and slowly sinking down so that he would have time to adjust. "Wanna be good for you."

“You’re my good baby boy, so fucking good,  _ fuck. _ ” Stan moaned when Bill saddled down onto him. He stared up at Bill with awe. “You feel so perfect.” He’d waited so long for this, for sharing this with Bill, in this way. He still couldn’t get over the shininess and brightness of Bill’s voice cracking and his pout, his willingness to share this piece of him with Stan.

Bill slowly pulled up before coming back down hard, ripping out a gasp from deep inside his gut. He slowly set a pace, cheeks turning red as his hard cock bounced against his stomach. He just tried to focus on Stan's face to make sure he wasn't hurting him, keeping their hands laced together as he moved.

Stan would never get used to having Bill like this, he realized. It was always going to feel this good, and it shot through his heart. He held onto Bill’s hips, seating him on his cock, before slowly grounding up into him. “You’re so tight, baby boy, bouncing on me.”

Bill gasped when Stan took control of the pace, crying out at a particularly hard thrust. "Feels so good, please don't stop,  _ please _ ."

“Good boy,” he praised, fucking up into Bill with aggressively deep thrusts. “You are so beautiful, my love,” Stan continued, splaying his hands up Bill’s chest as Bill let go, curling his hands into the sheets.

"Daddy," Bill pleaded, having to hunch forward a little at the intensity. He jumped a little at Stan's hands, he was horrifically ticklish, after all, and let out a hushed giggle that turned into a moan as Stan's cock started to hit his prostate.

Stan grinned, a little mischievously, as he kept running his hands up and down Bill’s stomach and sides, moving his fingers softly. “I wonder if I can make you come like this Billy,” he cooed.

"Dahahaddy," Bill giggled, slightly embarrassed at how much he liked this. "...Please?" Stan wouldn’t judge him, he rationalized, blushing as Stan’s eyes widened. Stan just wanted to make Bill  _ feel good,  _ to help him let go, and Stan had proved to Bill, over and over, that he thought  _ everything  _ of Bill. “Please, tickle me.”

Stan grinned, all love, and kept fucking into his boy. He tickled him softly, wanting to hear the little giggles from Bill. “I  _ love _ that laugh.”

Bill's face felt like it would burn off. "Nohoho, it's stupid." He gasped a little at a thrust, still giggling at Stan's fingers. His cock was leaking pre-come, and it started to drip down, slowly falling onto Stan's stomach.

“No,” Stan said seriously, “I love it, I wanna hear it everyday.” He tickled him harder, watching him bounce and squirm on his cock. “Wanna hear you when you wake up, when Richie makes you laugh, during a movie...” he whispered hotly. “And like this, full of me.”

Bill came just at that, making a mess of himself and Stan as he shook, still giggling and moaning out Stan's name through it. He didn’t know about  _ that  _ reaction from tickling, and got hot thinking about what would happen the next time someone tickled him for fun. "Stan,  _ love you _ ."

Stan pounded up into his hole, Bill clenching around his cock. “Fuck, Bill, I love you!” He almost screamed it, coming hard right after Bill, the thought that he made Bill laugh right off the edge making him see stars. .

Bill fell on the bed beside Stan, breathing hard before kissing him, a blush rising on his cheeks. "I love  _ you _ ." He kissed Stan's cheek, and quietly started speaking. "I still can’t get used to the idea that you scream for  _ me _ ."

Stan blushed too, but he held Bill’s gaze. “How could I not?” He said kindly, brushing some hair behind Bill’s ear with careful fingers. “You came so good for me, dovie.”

Bill kissed his lips this time, letting their lips linger like that for a few moments. "I'm so happy I could make you feel like that, Daddy."

Stan suddenly grinned and lightly tickled Bill, just for a few moments. “That laugh gives me so much joy, baby.”

" _ Daddy _ ," Bill giggled, not minding the extra tickles in the slightest. It was a huge bonus that Stan liked to do this with him, and liked his laugh. "Want you to be happy always."

Stan pulled Bill on top of him, wanting them both to be comfortable. “Even when I’m not happy in the moment, I need you to know that me, my soul, is always happy to be with you guys.”

Bill kissed him again, happily laying on top of Stan and burying his head in his neck. "I feel like all our souls are connected. I feel like we're finally all settled, you know?"

Stan leaned his head against Bill and nodded. It felt nice, the movements causing their hair to touch each other. “Me too,” he replied, wrapping his arms around Bill’s back. “I think we’re home with each other.”

Bill loved cuddling with Stan, just like this. He kissed his jaw. "We are. I'm so proud of you, for what you did today. I know that was scary."

Stan allowed the praise, deciding to bask in what his friends thought of him instead of fighting it. “It was. But it wasn’t too scary. I had all of you.”

Bill kissed his head. "Thank you for letting us come and help." He ran his fingers up and down Stan's arm, sighing happily. "I can't believe we are going to California in a few days. We're really going to do it. Be together forever."

Stan sighed dreamily, allowing himself to let go and not worry about what moving entailed and just enjoy the adventure of it, pulling Bill close to kiss his cheek. “It’s the rest of our lives, being together. I’m so excited for us.”

"Me too." He kissed Stan's cheek in return, smiling at him. "You feel like making brownies now?"

Stan grinned at him but shrugged. “Let’s do it later, hearing Richie fuck Ben will be distracting.”

Bill laughed, a full out belly laugh that only came out around his Losers. He gave Stan a wicked grin. "Oh? Worried you'll get a boner?"

Stan glared at him as they stood up, half-heartedly throwing their clothes at each other and putting them back on. Stan hip checked him on the way out the door. “Like you wouldn’t!” 

Bill kept laughing and Stan rolled his eyes. “Richie  _ and _ Ben? Can you blame me?” He blushed at the thought, freezing when he opened the door and heard Richie shout, “Fuck! Ben, you’re perfect!” from the other room.

Bill shook his head. "Can't blame you  _ at all _ ." He and Stan shared a look when they heard the shout, and Bill kept his grip on the door a little nervously as his own cock twitched. "Okay, maybe we should wait until we hear them come out."

Stan grinned, all teeth, and winked at Bill. “Or...” he began walking towards the door. He glanced and saw Mike’s ass and whistled but purposefully didn’t look too much, figuring Bev was hiding underneath him, and if she was being shy, then he would respect that.

Bill caught up to Stan, not looking too much either as to not embarrass Beverly. He was already hard again, and he glanced at Stan. "S-should we?" Receiving a nod, he opened the door and slipped in, Stan on his heels, who shut the door behind them.

///////

Ben hadn't heard the door open, too focused on trying to keep his balance as Richie pounded into him. He was still trembling, unable to see straight, and had his eyes closed as Richie worked, basking in how full he felt. " _ Richie _ ," he breathed, letting out a little " _ Ah! _ " at the new pace.

Stan leaned against the doorway, grin taking over his face at his boy bouncing on Richie’s dick. He kissed Bill sloppily, glancing at Richie. He winked and continued fucking into Ben. Fuck, he knew Richie liked being watched, but he didn’t realize how much he liked  _ watching.  _ “What a show, baby boy,” Stan growled, walking up behind Ben and kissing the back of Ben’s neck softly. He motioned for Bill, eyes dancing.

Ben froze, eyes snapping open as he heard Stan's voice and growing wide when he felt his lips on the back of his neck. He turned a little, coming face to face with Stan. Bill came to sit on the bed as Stan had directed, and Ben's eyes grew even wider. Richie had not stopped fucking into him, had not slowed his pace, and he was yanked back to look at Richie after a harder thrust. " _ Fuck _ ." He tried to pay attention to Richie now, quelling his anxiety as he tried to remind himself this was not the first time all four of them had been intimate like this, and he didn't mind knowing that Stan was getting off on how well he was taking Richie's cock. " _ H-hi _ , Daddy.”

Richie grinned at Stan, and then blew a kiss at Bill. “Stan take good care of you, Billy?” He asked, keeping his rhythm pounding into Ben. “Ben feels so good.” He rubbed at Ben’s thighs comfortingly, knowing this was something they were still getting used to. 

Bill nodded, moving to kiss up Richie's neck and murmur against his skin. "Very good. Took care of me so well."

Stan wrapped his hand around Ben and placed it on his cock, just gently touching it. “So fucking pretty,” Stan whispered.

Ben whined, not knowing whether to fuck himself into Stan's hand or back onto Richie's dick. " _ Daddy _ , feels so good." Goosebumps rose where Richie rubbed against his skin, and he ran his hands down Richie's chest, nails catching on Richie’s mess of hair there.

“Fuck,” Richie murmured, clutching Ben’s hip roughly. “I’m gonna come baby boy.” He looked at Stan with big eyes. “Make him come, Stanny?” 

Stan nodded, speeding up his hand and kissing Ben silent, swallowing his sounds. 

Ben was coming in seconds with a surprised yelp against Stan’s lips, his body trembling with the force of his second orgasm. He pushed gently at Richie’s hips, trying to get him to stop moving so fast as he came down from his high. 

Bill kept kissing and leaving little hickeys on Richie's neck, nuzzling against the skin there. “Are you close, Daddy? I wanna see you let go. You make the prettiest faces.” He let a hand wander over Richie’s chest, uncaring of the sweat he found there, and liking the soft hair against his palm . “You took care of Ben so well, wanna take care of you now.”

Richie’s hips slowed as Ben pushed at him, as if his body knew what Ben needed and would always give it to him. To any of them. Richie cried out at Bill’s word’s and touch, not to mention the shy look Ben was giving him and came inside Ben, fucking into him with soft movements until he was too sensitive to continue. He grinned at Ben and kept him upright with his arms. “Oh bunny, you did so  _ good _ .” He turned his face to catch Bill in a thank you kiss, in awe that this many people loved him like this.

Stan eyed Richie, as if making a decision and Richie’s grin faltered, wanting Stan’s approval maybe more than anyone else’s. “Stan?” 

Stan gave him a toothy grin, leaning forward past Ben to kiss Richie soft and slow. “You did good, Richie, my love.”

///////

Mike awoke to the soft touches of Beverly’s fingers, and covered a yawn with his hand. “Morning, lovely girl,” he said, his voice hoarse from sleeping with his mouth open.

"Good _ night _ , you mean," she teased, kissing his nose. "I just ordered dinner. I didn't have the heart to wake you, yet. I know how tired you were."

He smiled graciously at her. “You’re a saint, an actual angel.” He rubbed his cheek on the swell of her breast. “You’re just so comfy.”

"You're so sweet. I love cuddling with you." She kept petting his hair. "Do you want to pick something to watch until it gets here? Or, um. Do you want to talk more?"

Mike smiled at her, devious, fluttering his eyes as he looked up. “I love talking to you, Bev.” He let his nose run up her breast and against her nipple.

Beverly's nipples  _ immediately _ hardened, and she felt herself grow warm between her thighs. She blushed, hoping he didn't realize just yet. "I love talking to  _ you _ . Are you feeling better after your nap?"

Unfortunately for Bev and so very fortunately for Mike, he could feel her nipples react to him teasing her. He continued to nuzzle her breast as if he didn’t notice. “I’m feeling so good, pretty,” he said, his arms holding her around her waist tightly. “What about you, baby girl?”

"Really good. I'm so proud of my boys." She bit her lip and tried to stay still as he nuzzled her, cursing herself for not wearing a bra.

He trapped her arms against her sides with his grip and licked the nipple closest to his mouth, wetting it through her shirt. “And we’re so proud of you.”

Beverly couldn't bite back her moan anymore, her legs opening a little wider and her hands gripping Mike's hair as Mike licked her. "Oh God," she whimpered. " _ Mike _ ."

Mike acted quickly, pushing her cute orange blouse up over her breasts and sucked on one, his other hand coming up to tweak and soothe the other. “Hey baby girl,” he murmured around her nipple, loving how she squirmed underneath him.

" _ Papa _ ," she whined pitifully. This was so open, anyone could walk in and see, but at that moment she didn't care. She pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, her blazing hair caught with the fabric and creating fly-aways. " _ Please _ don't stop, your mouth feels so good."

Mike blinked up at her with sly eyes as he switched his mouth to her neglected nipple and licked it. He soothed her other nipple, cradling her breast in his hand. She just fit him, and he was going to really thank her for being  _ her.  _ Mike was achingly hard already, but he wanted to play with her for a while. Hearing Bev’s noises were one of the highlights of his day. Bev was always so good, and this time, he was gonna take care of _ her _ . 

Beverly felt his cock harden against her thigh and reached down, pushing down his jeans. She gently took him in her hand and began to rub him, happy that she could do this to Mike, could get him riled up like this.

Mike moaned against her left breast and kissed up her chest while he rutted hotly against her hand. “You’re such a pretty picture,” he whispered, kissing her. Kissing Bev was always such a soft and beautiful experience, like someone had opened all the windows in a room that had only been dark before. “Bevvie,” he whispered. 

Beverly whined at his tone, starting to pump him faster. "You're gorgeous," she whispered back. "Gorgeous and strong."

Mike pulled her up on the couch and set to pushing up her skirt. He pressed his face to her center and kissed it before he moved her panties away with teasing fingers and sucked at her wetness.

Beverly gasped a little, and her legs trembled as she realized she couldn't move. She felt so safe here with him, even though she was so exposed. She felt the wetness from her core start to drip as he kissed clit, and her face flushed in embarrassment.

Mike began licking her and nuzzling against her thighs, a happy man right where he wanted to be. He moaned around her bud before pulling back a little. “Are you okay, little one?” He checked, wanting her to feel good and safe.

She nodded, biting back her own moan. "I'm okay," she breathed. "You feel so good, please, please keep going."

Mike could never say no to that, and let his moan rumble in his chest and he slowly put a finger inside of Bev while he pressed back in to lavish attention on her folds. “Wanna eat you forever, breakfast, lunch, dinner...”

She shifted a little, her body trying to get away from the stimulation, but Mike kept her down. She felt a little funny as he worshiped her, and her immediate reaction was to stop, but it felt  _ good _ . Mike wanted her to feel  _ good _ . Mike was doing this for her pleasure, and not his own. She tried to steady herself, and a few tears slipped out. "Love you so much," she said, wiping at her face before gripping the couch, trying to keep herself grounded.

He nosed at her clit and mouthed at her opening. “I love you, baby girl, my precious darling,” he murmured against her, and began to fuck her on his finger.

" _ Papa _ ," it came out choked, and she started to roll her hips, greedy for more.

“Fuck my face, baby girl, come on, come  _ on _ me honey,” he felt like he was gonna explode with how badly he wanted her, how much he needed her to come. Mike wanted to  _ feel it.  _

Beverly came _ hard _ , screaming his name. She rode his face through it, only slightly registering the fact she was making such a mess on her legs and his face. She looked down at him as she caught her breath, shaking with the force of her orgasm. "Papa, feels so good,  _ thank you _ ."

Mike moaned at her orgasm, loving the wetness against his chest and face. “Fuck, Bevvie,” he shook, so hard he was sure he’d pass out.

"Mike, come here. Please. I love you." She tried to pull him up to lay with her again, wanting to kiss and cuddle with him after all of that.

He held her close and wiped his face off with his shirt, uncaring. “Bevvie, Pretty, you were so good for me,” he whispered, kissing along her arm. “I love you, so much.” He blushed a little. “I’m so turned on, but I don’t think I can come again.”

She smiled, pulling him close for a kiss and cupping his face, unbothered by the leftover slick on his cheeks and chin. "I love you so much too, sweetheart. That's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want."

He grinned at her, constantly blown away by the amount of love he had for his partners. “It’s not that I don’t want to,” he promised, lacing their fingers together, “it’s that I’ll cry if I do.”

"Oh  _ Mike, _ " she breathed, kissing him and squeezing his hands. "That's okay, honey. I would never judge you for that. Please, fuck me. Let's be emotional together, okay?"

Mike held her hands to his chest before raising them to his lips and peppering them with kisses. “I always wanna give you what you want,” he admitted, reaching for the condom in his pocket and rolling it on his aching erection. He moaned at the stimulation, crescendoing as he slid into her in one smooth thrust.

Beverly shuddered, writhing against him and sucking in a breath. She gripped his shoulders, head tilted back a little as she moaned.

Mike let her center herself, wanting nothing more than for her to be comfortable. He eased out of her and drove in deep but slow, just a roll of his hips, like a wave.

Beverly keened at his easy movements, wrapping her legs around Mike and bringing him closer. "Please,  _ more _ ."

He hummed deep in his chest and began to pick up his speed, trying to keep her steady, making sure her back was to the couch and her hips were canted up to give her the best feeling. “I love you, pretty baby,” he said, voice low, “love this with you. Love everything with you.”

True to her word, Beverly started crying. The day had really wrung her dry, and getting to experience this and let go was intense. "I love you so  _ much _ . You always take such good care of me. Love you always."

Mike rolled his hips, before snapping them forward to fuck into her. “I love you,  _ I love you _ .” He reached up with his free hand and wiped her tears off her cheeks, wiping at his own face, the feelings he felt all day, and from the week before with Bill, and his whole life, welling up in his chest. Her words meant so much to him.

"Mike, Mike,  _ Mike _ ," she felt her orgasm building quickly again, and she grabbed his shoulders, needing the support to rock back against him. "I'm close, so close."

Mike’s thrusts sped up, doing his best not to let his movements become erratic so he didn’t throw off her orgasm. “Come baby girl, my sweet Beloved, come from my cock.”

She came at his command, her walls tightening around Mike as she let go. She rode out her orgasm, letting out soft  _ ahs  _ at his thrusts, still trying to meet them with her hips, eyes fluttering shut. "Papa, wanna  _ feel _ you."

Mike groaned deeply as she released around him. She felt so soft, so hot. He fucked into her and held her with strong arms, wanting her to feel what she did to him. His orgasm hit him suddenly when she blinked her blue eyes open and pinned him with her gaze, and he shouted Bev’s name. “Holy shit,” he murmured, leaning his head against her chest as he caught his breath.

Beverly finally came down from her high as Mike laid against her, and she kissed his head as she held him close.  _ "I love you, Beauty." _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The sex is here! Did you miss it? lol 
> 
> Please leave us a kudos and if you already have, please leave a comment! You can follow us on tumblr at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia, we also have a blog on tumblr for this AU, at polyamorylosersau.


	5. Pizza and Stan/Bev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan/Bev: Vaginal Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink (Bev calls Stan Papa and they use cute nicknames), Emotions during sex, Coming multiple times, Some ass play

It was nearing the very end of their days in Derry, and Beverly and Ben made an executive decision to do pizza for dinner. Their supply of groceries was dwindling, and, well, it would be pointless to do another big grocery trip right before they left. She shot a text to the group that their regular pizza order was here: a supreme with pineapple for Richie and Bill, garden with chicken for Stan and Ben, cheese for Eddie and Beverly, and pepperoni for Mike. She’d thrown on an order of cheese sticks with her free points. 

Ben was the first to come back to the main cabin, having been sent to fetch Bill, Stan, and Richie when he realized their phones were charging in the main cabin and they were...probably out helping feed all the animals. Well, Stan and Bill were helping. Richie had been a bit too excited to do that and had been petting them instead. 

“ _ Hey _ , Ben-Ben,” she said, moving to catch his lips in a quick kiss as Richie poked and prodded Stan in the doorway. “Thanks for rounding them up. Where’s Mike and Eddie?”

“Mike went to go grab Eddie. Richie and Bill said he’d wanted some alone time,” Ben explained, kissing her softly before grabbing a plate. 

“Thanks for corralling us, pretty,” Richie whispered to Ben as Ben sat down, touching the back of his neck as he passed.

Ben blushed, shivering a little at Richie's words and touch. He finished his bite of pizza, making sure not to drop any chicken before he smiled at him, leaning over the arm of his chair to kiss Richie's cheek. "Hey, jellybean. Hungry?"

Richie nodded, swinging his arm around Stan who had settled on next to Ben. “Is there a time when I’m  _ not _ hungry?”

Stan snorted, reaching for a slice of his and Ben’s pizza, pushing past Richie’s shoulder. The thought of this being  _ his and Ben’s _ made him incredibly warm; they’d always had the same pizza order, and for Ben’s sake a few years ago he started having them add chicken, knowing that his friend needed more protein. Ben hadn’t complained, not once, probably just thinking it was another one of Stan’s quirks. “Not likely, sit down, big bird.” 

Richie elbowed him and started to laugh when Stan flicked his face as he sat beside Bill with their supreme pizza, a shared favorite they’d discovered the first time his mother let Richie and Bill order a pizza of their own. They were thirteen, slowly starting to become friends again after the big fight, and had a night just the two of them talking about anything and everything that wasn’t the very purple and blue eye Richie had sported for a good two weeks. Bill had told Richie to pick, and, well...the pizza was demolished in thirty minutes. 

Bill grinned at Stan's remark, taking a long drink of his water before looking at Bev, who was trying to catch the stringy lines of cheese hanging from her slice. "Thank you for taking care of dinner, sweetheart."

Beverly grinned, chin catching the cheese instead of her mouth. "Don't thank me too much. I was a little selfish and wanted pizza."

Stan happily ate the leaf of spinach falling from his pizza, allowing Richie to have a hold of his shoulders again. “I’m gonna thank  _ you _ , pizza fairy.”

Richie chortled, shaking Stan’s body as he spoke. “The pizza _ princess _ hath given us a gift!”

Beverly snorted, hiding her face behind her hand before kissing their cheeks as she got up. "I'm getting beer. You boys want any?"

"Yes, please," Bill and Ben said in unison. Ben was up in a second to help her, though, figuring he might as well grab a couple for Mike and Eddie for when they got back. He followed behind her, stopping once she opened the fridge and started passing him bottles. 

“So...I have a confession to make,” Ben started. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Why would I be mad at you?” 

“I...found an iguana at a pet shop near our new place...and I talked to the shop owners about maybe saving him--”

“Absolutely  _ not! _ ”

“Everything okay in there?” Bill called, and Ben heard a chair screeched along the floor.

“We’re good, Bill, I, uh…” Ben floundered, a little embarrassed, “tried to adopt an iguana after Beverly specifically told me not to.”

“Don’t worry, he’s not bringing one into our house, I promise you!” Bev added, shaking a beer bottle around by the neck.

“Do you  _ want  _ an iguana?” Bill called, now just curious.

“I’ve wanted one forever and Beverly won’t let me,” Ben insisted, laughing as Beverly shut the fridge with her hip and led him back to the table in a huff. Ben helped her pop the caps off all of them, passing them out before they both plopped back down in their chairs.

“He’s  _ not getting one, _ ” she sang as she worked. Once she settled, she took a sip of beer before continuing. “Their beady little eyes freak me out.”

“But  _ hamsters  _ have beady eyes and we had like 4 of those!” Ben lifted his arms incredulously. “What’s the difference?”

“Hamsters aren’t scaly and huge and  _ green! _ ” She let out a huff. “Eat your pizza, Benjamin, I told you I’d compromise and do a snake but that wasn’t good enough.”

“You  _ know _ how I feel about snakes.”

“And you  _ know  _ how _ I feel  _ about iguanas.” 

“What’s got you stuck on iguanas, Ben?” Bill asked, sipping on his own beer and trying to cut into their argument. 

“He met one at a bar in New York and has not shut up about him since,” Beverly explained.

“His name was Mr. Pendragon and you will respect him,” Ben said, angling his beer as if he were pointing it at her. “He was a good boy. An old man.”

“Jesus, Ben, he was twelve! That’s not that old!”

“It’s old for an iguana and you know it!”

The muffled argument from the boys next to them finally erupted, interrupting them. 

Richie yelled, “naughty Stannies don’t get the pizza!”

Stan stabbed at Richie’s hand with the plastic fork, trying to fight off the fiend who wanted to steal his pizza. “Naughty Richie’s get the stabby,” he parroted.

"You guys  _ stop it _ ." Bill tried to be stern, but was failing miserably. Why were all of them so  _ funny?  _ He focused on the set that was threatening physical harm, first. "Richie, you don’t even  _ like  _ garden pizza and you think chicken on pizza is an abomination, leave him  _ alone _ ."

Richie pouted. “But Bill,” he whined, “I want  _ Stan’s _ piece, because I wanna bother him.” 

Stan snorted and kissed his cheek. “I’m gonna be a bother to you in a second.”

Bill smirked, picked off a little bit of his crust and threw it at Richie, watching as it hit his chest. "Leave Stan  _ alone,  _ Rich.”

///////

Outside, Mike knocked as softly as he could on Eddie’s cabin door, not wanting to scare him. “Hey, little boy, can I come in?”

Eddie jerked awake at the noise, not realizing he had fallen asleep. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to get whatever crust had been there out of them before calling out a gruff “yes,” his cheeks growing warm at the endearment. He wiped away the tiny bit of drool that hung from his mouth and clutched the scarlet brass urn holding his father’s ashes closer to his chest. 

He’d swiped it during the short stint he’d had with his mother before he escaped for what he felt was the final time. The intention behind going back had been to try to repair his relationship with his mother...so he had told himself. Really, he’d been ready to go the second his hands wrapped around  _ this _ . 

_ Franklin Kaspbrak,  _ the etching on the front read.  _ Beloved Son, Husband, and Father.  _ He’d lost count of how many times he’d rubbed his thumb over the letters. Every time he was near this, his _ father _ , he felt safe.

Mike climbed through the doorway and watched Eddie glance up at him from staring at the urn in his lap. “Hey, starshine, I love you.” He glanced back at the urn. “Do you want some time?”

“I love you,” Eddie echoed, biting his lip and looking down at the urn again. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head, fingers clinging tighter to it. He wished more than anything that his father was here, right now. He could have talked to Franklin about anything, even the idea of having six soulmates, as big as it was. He would have had parental support, which was something he was desperately craving right then. 

Mike made his way inside the bedroom and sat beside Eddie, frowning and reaching for his boyfriend. “I love you so much, baby,” he continued, slowly pulling Eddie against his chest. “You wanna talk to me, honey?”

Eddie buried his face in Mike’s neck, one hand clutching his boyfriend’s shirt while the other kept a grip on his father. “I miss my Dad,” he managed before a hiccup surprised him and he had to take a second to breathe. “I just...I, I want a parent to talk to about all this. He would have loved all of us, helped all of us. Helped Bill and Stan, too.” He finally let go of the urn, placing it carefully on the bed next to them so he could hug Mike tightly. “I love you so much, Mike, I-I’m sorry I’m upset--”

Mike rested his head on top of Eddie’s as he listened and splayed his hands across his back. Once Bill started to ramble he cut in. “You don’t have to be sorry, sweet one, I love you. Wanna talk about this later today? I’m worried that you haven’t eaten yet.”

Eddie nodded, holding onto Mike like a favorite blanket. Maybe, having people who would look out for him, like this, was enough.

“Okay, spicy, I’m gonna carry you over to get pizza, cause I know you’re hungry.” He nuzzled into Eddie’s neck before hoisting him up. Mike let Eddie set the urn on the bedside table, knowing how important it was to not just toss it on the bed.

Eddie laughed, adjusting the urn before turning to hold onto Mike tightly as he was carried. "I can't be mad at you for that little trick. Means I get to get carried by you."

Mike chuckled with him, throwing his head back in the cool air. He got to the door and nudged it open with his knee, and promptly began laughing again at Stan’s pissed off eyebrows and Richie’s shit eating grin.

Ben looked up as they walked in, raising his beer and smiling in greeting. "Welcome, you just walked into a war zone."

Richie scoffed and swung the pizza crust around threateningly. “Coming to save Stan’s honor and not my own, Billy The audacity!” 

Stan stuck his tongue out and flicked his fingers at Richie’s face before jumping back from Richie’s jab with his crust-sword.

Richie ignored his get away and glanced at Eddie and Mike, eyes lighting up. “Eds, I know you’ll back me up.”

Mike cradled Eddie in his arms and didn’t put him down. “No way is this little treasure fighting in a war,” he teased.

Eddie scoffed until he started to laugh, hiding his face in Mike's neck. "Save me, Mikey."

Mike pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry sweet prince, I won’t let you be tainted by the stupidity and violence of international conflict.”

Ben smiled at the sweet display. "Mike, do you wanna bring him here? I can hold him while you get you guys some food." As much as Ben loved being taken care of, he found a lot of joy in caring for his lovers, too, and would happily hold Eddie in his lap.

Mike walked to Ben and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before releasing Eddie into Ben’s hold. “Ben, you’re the true King Arthur, yeah?”

Ben laughed and blushed a little, situating Eddie so he could lay his head on his shoulder and held him securely on his lap. "I think that's you, honey."

Eddie kissed Ben's cheek in greeting. "Mike, can I just have some with cheese, please?"

Mike nodded and winked at them both, “Eds, you’ve only eaten cheese pizza since I knew you. Who do you think I am?” He snorted out a laugh when Eddie sighed in defeat, grabbing Eddie a plate with cheese pizza, and set the empty plate down in front of him and held out the slice for Eddie to nibble on.

Eddie leaned forward a little, taking a shy, cautious bite and swallowing. Mike’s attention was alluring. "I can  _ do _ it, you should eat too."

Mike kissed his nose, shaking his head a little. “Gonna take care of you first, baby. You are having a rough day, let us love on you.”

Eddie's tummy flipped at the affection, and he carefully took another bite, relaxing against Ben when he felt the other drop a kiss on his head and squeeze him around his waist before lovingly patting his hip.

“There we go, I know you’re hungry,” Mike encouraged, wiping away some sauce from Eddie’s cheek.

Eddie preened at that, taking another bite and swallowing thickly. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was, and pouted a little when he noticed that the slice was almost gone.

Mike barked out a laugh at Eddie’s face and kissed Ben on the cheek, not wanting him to feel left out from the love fest. “You want more, Eddie baby?”

Eddie nodded, choosing to not be mortified at the cooing. "Please?”

Mike returned with two more slices, just in case Eddie needed more than one, and let him chew on his pizza while he eyed him and Ben lovingly. He took his pepperoni pizza in his hand and smiled at the thought that his Losers had always gotten him his  _ favorite  _ pizza, even when they would have to buy a-whole-nother pizza just for him.

Ben kept dropping little kisses to Eddie's hair between taking bites of his own pizza, smiling at Mike over Eddie's head. Eddie quickly ate another piece before deciding to just lean against Ben, trying to give himself some time to decide if he was still hungry or not.

Meanwhile, Bill sighed and wordlessly got up. He grabbed another slice of supreme pizza, handing it to Stan and letting him hold the plate for a second, obviously confused but compliant, before Bill took the pizza slice back and sat in Richie's lap, holding it to his lips. "Here, I took it from Stan for you. Is that better?"

Stan threw his hands up and pouted, glancing at Beverly for comfort or attention, pouting further when he noticed she was giggling at all of them from behind her hand. 

Richie preened at the attention and cradled Bill to him. “My hero,” he murmured before eating the pizza out of Bill’s hand like a monster, messily with big bites.

Bill giggled as Richie ate and pulled his hand back to keep his fingers safe. He  _ loved _ Richie, so much. He hated to hurt Stan's feelings, though, and quickly glanced over at the other to make sure he was getting attention. When he was satisfied that he was, Bev was pulling him towards her, he allowed Richie’s obnoxiously loud licking at his face to finally make him giggle and look back at his boyfriend.

“I say, I say, I do believe you’re a gem,” Richie exclaimed, pulling out his well-practiced British accent.

"Daddy," he giggled. "You’re being  _ gross _ , I’ve got pizza spit on my face now!"

Richie chuckled and tickled lightly up Bill’s back. He kissed Bill's neck and face in apology. “Yeah, I’m pretty gross. But you love me.”

Bill scoffed, cuddling close to Richie to make a half-hearted escape from the tickles. He nodded against Richie's neck. "I do love you. Lots."

Richie’s heart was full of warmth at the cuddles. “Well, I love  _ you  _ lots, baby bear.”

Bill shivered a little.  _ Baby bear _ . He'd never get used to how special he felt when Richie called him things like that. Richie being so serious and gentle had an effect on him that no one could begin to copy. He stayed tucked under Richie's chin, warm cheeks most definitely giving away his blush.

Richie noticed Bill’s eyes begin to droop and chose to sing, very quietly, to Bill. Something Richie’s mom used to do for him when he was tired. 

“He is as bright as the moonlight, 

as sweet as the breeze; 

calm like the waters, 

smells like springtime in the trees. 

He is as colorful as a rainbow, 

warm as the sun, 

worth more than gold, 

you are the one, 

the one I love.”

Richie swayed him slowly and kissed his hair. “Sweet baby boy,” he murmured when he finished, pressing Bill against his chest.

Bill sucked in a breath at the sweet song, surprised. Richie had never  _ actually  _ sang for him, and he decided right then and there he was going to need to hear him sing like that for the rest of his life. Bill finally felt secure in the knowledge he was something precious, that he  _ was  _ adored. The song held more weight than he thought Richie realized. "I'm your baby,” Bill affirmed, so quietly Richie probably wouldn't have heard it if Bill wasn't in his lap. Bill sleepily leaned against Richie, yawning a little as he was rocked.

Richie blinked back a few emotional tears, all his insurmountable feelings of love pushing against his chest, and kissed Bill's head. “You wanna nap, baby boy?”

Bill woke up a little at that, gripping onto Richie and shaking his head. "Want to be with  _ you _ ." This week had upset him, and he felt uncomfortable being alone, the thought making him frown. He’d spent a lot of time cuddling with Stan to try to cheer him up, and he felt like he had kind of neglected Richie in doing that.

Richie tsked at him softly and made him settle again with his big hands cradling the back of Bill’s head. “I wasn’t gonna leave. I’ll lay down with you and read while you sleep, little boy.”

Bill quieted, still leaning against him as he chewed on his lip while he made his choice. "J-just a short nap. Then...maybe some TV?"

Richie nodded, hugging him closer, pleased that Bill was choosing to do what was good for him, for once. “Go ahead and try to sleep here, honey, I’ve got you.”

Beverly had wasted no time in grabbing a new slice for Stan, wanting to show him that she was on his side, sitting down in his lap just as Bill had done with Richie. She fed him the slice, with an encouraging little kiss on his nose as she got settled, loving how he shied away from the pizza before accepting it. She loved all her boys, but she especially loved Stan's calm demeanor, and felt better just being in his arms.

Stan held her close, almost grumpy, before giggling at her and nibbling at his pizza from her hand. “Love you, Bevvie,” he murmured.The fact that she paid attention to him at all still riled him up. After all, Mike and Ben were besotted with her, and Richie was head over heels, along with Bill. And Eddie had been smitten since forever, so who cared if Stan had always tried to be close to her?

"I love you too, grumpy butt." She smiled at him as he ate, happily cuddling up against him when he finished. She wiped her hands on his paper towel to get rid of the grease as she got comfortable, and kissed his jaw up near his ear.

Stan preened and leaned his head back for Bev to have better access to his neck and jaw. “Aww, Bev, that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever called me,” he cooed, pulling her close.

Beverly rolled her eyes, continuing with her little kisses. "I bet, you goober. Feel better?"

Stan gave her a silly grin. “I have the most beautiful girl in the whole world sitting in my lap! What do you think?”

Beverly laughed and kissed his lips gently. " _ Thank _ you." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You might be the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen, though."

Stan’s face heated up but he recovered and gave her a wink. “You’re just flattering me,” he joked, taking her hands in his. “But it’s working.”

She kissed him with solid stubborn pressure, before pulling away and giving him a serious look. "I mean it, Stanley."

Stanley felt his face turn red at her affection and shrugged. “I mean...Mike’s right there.” He tried to laugh it off but she kept staring him down. The beet red color on his face began to move down his chest. “Not...not me.”

"All of my boyfriends are so gorgeous. That includes  _ you _ ." She stayed firm, and leaned forward to kiss his lips, long and sweet, her finger sliding into his curls and playing with a strand she found near his ear.

Stan moaned into their kiss and slapped a hand over his mouth at how loud he was, causing Richie to snort at him. Stan glared at him with malcontent.

Richie, not unused to being on that end of Stan’s mug, blew Stan a kiss and cooed when Bill squirmed and let out a soft whine, Richie only then realizing that poor Bill had been so close to being asleep. He gently stood, happily holding Bill firmly against his chest. “We’re taking a nap,” he said over his shoulder.

Mike waved them off with a smile to Bill, who yawned and waved back at him from Richie’s shoulder. “We’re cute,” he told Eddie and Ben while he pet Ben’s knee.

Ben chuckled, ducking his head down onto Eddie's shoulder. Eddie giggled as well, wiggling out of Ben's lap and settling himself in Mike's, wanting to show him that he appreciated what he’d done for him, how he’d cared for him so readily. 

Mike bestowed as many kisses as he could on Eddie’s shoulder and head, making a mental note to check on him after he got some actual rest that didn’t include nightmares. He winked at Ben and blew him a kiss from over Eddie’s curls. 

Ben blushed a little, still unused to affection from the others. Even Richie was new, but Mike, and Eddie, and Bill? He wasn’t used to that in any way. He finished up his own food before taking all the empty plates up to the sink and starting to wash them, not wanting to make anyone else deal with the mess later. He also wanted a chance to  _ think.  _ Was Mike just...being nice? Ben never dreamed they’d all at least want to share each other, and that some of them had even wanted to  _ be with Ben,  _ but he’d literally never had an inkling that they  _ all  _ liked  _ him.  _ Maybe each other, but...Ben shook his head, flicking his almost brown hair out of his eyes and the doubts out of his brain. If they said they loved him and wanted him like this...then, well...they must, right?

Beverly grinned at Mike, who was staring at Ben as he washed their dishes.  _ So responsible, my boys _ , she thought, before poking at Stan, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of him. "I love you, Stan. Want to kiss every inch of you."

Stan stuttered and leaned forward to kiss her heatedly. “Bev you’re gonna kill me,” he warned, a grin threatening to overtake his face. Having Bev’s attention was intoxicating, especially since for Stan it was so new. So  _ wanted.  _

She cocked her head to the side, her hair dangling down his hair, and she blinked in mock bewilderment. "How?" She knew how dominant he could be, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't egging him on. She wanted to be close to Stan, she wanted Stan to  _ show her.  _

Stan made a sound deep in his chest and held her tightly on her hips, pressing her down against his hard dick. “Oh, does my princess not know what she does to people?” He teased.

Beverly moaned a little at the friction. This was what she  _ needed _ . " _ N-no _ ."

Mike glanced from Ben to Stan and Bev trying not to fuck in the kitchen and swept up Eddie in his arms. Eddie only grumbled half-heartedly as Mike made his way to Ben and their partially done dishes. He grabbed Ben’s hand as he tugged him out of the kitchen, not minding Ben’s wet hands. “Let them have fun,” he explained when Ben squawked in indignation at him, walking them all into the sitting room.

“Hmmm,” Stan murmured, easily becoming playful and thanked Mike from afar that he was giving them space. He hadn’t gotten a lot of alone time with Beverly, after all. He held her hips in his slim hand, moving them to his crotch and rutting up against her. “Let me show you, princess.”

Beverly  _ moaned _ . "That feels good," she whispered to him, holding his cheeks in her hands, her starry gold and dark blue nails looking enchantingly stunning so close to Stan’s eyes. She leaned her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath. 

Stan whined and tipped her chin up to kiss her heatedly, rolling his hips up to press against her center. “Oh, baby, you feel perfect, gonna drive me crazy,” he said, voice husky and warm.

Beverly kissed back, nibbling at his bottom lip and matching his sounds. She pulled back a little, whispering against his lips. "I think...I think we should go somewhere a little more _ private _ ."

“Fuck,  _ Bev _ .” He tried to keep his composure and not scramble to a bedroom. He lifted her easily, keeping her legs wrapped around him. He secured his forearm under her ass and closed his bedroom door behind him. As soon as they were alone his bright eyes were on her again.

Beverly kissed him,  _ hard _ , having felt his absence. "Stan, I love you so much. You're so gorgeous and smart and - you love us so well." She felt like she had to get everything out now, that this could end so quickly and she’d never have his attention again. Bev kept herself snaked around him, peppering his face with kisses. "Fuck, I just love you so much. And I want you to know that and -  _ fuck. _ ”

He grinned, warm from her kisses, before laying her on the bed and snickering when she kept her legs attached to his waist. “That’s how I feel about you,” he argued, rolling his hips against her center to make his point. “Wanna fuck you so bad, pretty. Wanna take care of you.”

"Want you to," she agreed. "Want you to let go with me. Please." She felt herself grow warm at his thrust, and her panties were already soaked back in the kitchen. She should start making panties, ruining them like this was gonna cost a lot of money. 

He blushed. “I don’t wanna hurt you, baby girl,” he whispered, kissing the back of her hands and the knuckles on her fingers. “I wanna know how you want me.”

She blushed a bit too, breath catching at how sweet he was being. "I want you deep and slow, maybe a little rough. Just want _ you _ ."

He pulled at his buttons on his shirt and slid off his pants, watching her with wide eyes as she stared back at him, like she was just as excited as he was. He inhaled deeply, folding his shirt and swinging his pants over a chair, wishing he could allow himself just to throw his shit everywhere. He needed her  _ now.  _ Stan moved back over her, stopping her in time from escaping her bra. “Fuck, little doll, I can do that.” He touched her folds and moaned. “So wet, I bet I could just start fucking you right now.”

Beverly moved against his fingers and nodded enthusiastically. "Please, you can,  _ please _ ,” she said, dropping her hands from her bra like he asked and instead fought open a condom and rolled it up his cock. 

“Fuck, Bev, fuck,” he babbled, but he kept his promise and snapped the clips of her bra away before he lined himself up, like they had done this a thousand times already. He moved in slowly, still unsure about if she could take him all at once so quickly. “Holy hell, baby,” he moaned as he entered her, amazed that he really  _ did  _ slide in so sweetly. 

"Papa," she breathed as he pushed inside, pulling him down into a kiss as he worked his way in. She was soaking around him, only slightly embarrassed by the sounds her body was making. They sounded  _ obscene  _ together, and it thrilled her to her core. 

“God, look at you,” he said, awestruck. “Such a pretty doll for me.” He kissed her back, taking her noises and giving her his own while he began to pump his hips into her as soon as she started to wiggle against him impatiently. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ Stan _ ." Beverly rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, her head falling back in pleasure.

Stan’s eyes lit up at the new skin she was showing him. He took only a moment to admire the curve of her jaw before diving into the point between her neck and her shoulder. He was so fucking lucky, he thought, licking along her sensitive skin. 

Beverly's skin reacted to him immediately, coming up in little goosebumps as he breathed against the trail of kisses he’d left. "Stan, love you. Need you."

He didn’t want to hurt her, but he figured the spot he was focused on would be sensitive, so he chanced it. Stan bit down on the point of her neck that connected her shoulder, and then again higher up underneath her ear. “I love  _ you _ , sweet Bevvie. You’re an angel.”

Beverly cried out, but didn't move as Stan marked her. Damn, she loved how possessive he could be. She wanted to look like a piece of art after this, neck painted with red.

Stan nipped at the spot a few more times, and then licked at the blemishes he had left along her jaw. “Mine,” he whispered, wide eyed at his own luck. He began to slow his pace, but push into Bev with deeper thrusts. 

" _ Yours _ ," Beverly breathed, turning her head a little to expose more skin to him. "How did I get so lucky?"

“Maybe because you’re the sweetest person on the whole fucking planet, Bevvie, baby.”

"No, Papa,  _ you _ . You and the other boys, so sweet to me. Allowed me to  _ stay _ ." Beverly let out a little sniffle, suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that  _ Stan was inside her _ . They’d made love before, sure, but...that felt so far away from right now. Right now...Stan was with her  _ without  _ the influence of Mike or Ben. Stan was with her, someone that she knew had once believed the rumors about how  _ dirty  _ she was. All these boys had accepted her into their group, even though they had reservations about it, Richie and Stan in particular. She knew that she and Richie were...well, she knew that Richie loved her, now. When it came to Stan...she’d still been worried.

Stan’s movements slowed until he caged her in with his arms, floating above her, dick far inside of Bev. He refused to leave her warmth, now. “Bevvie, my little doll, what do you mean? Allowed you to stay?” He knew they needed to have this conversation now, and he could use this scene as a way to help her. That meant everything to Stan. He wanted the world for Beverly.

Beverly blushed, her eyes darting down so she didn't have to look at Stan directly as she spoke. "You boys let me hang out with you, and didn’t push me out. I know you were scared at first, and--" She bit her lip a little, remembering how Stan had plainly told her that it was none of her business what was going on that day in the pharmacy. But here he was, years later, welcoming her with open arms. "I'm just. I'm so happy. Because you boys are  _ home _ ."

Stan touched her face gently. “Look at me,” he said, with no room for her to argue. When she finally glanced at him he held her face there. “We were amazed you wanted anything to do with us. A bunch of losers? The minute I knew you I...” he blushed. “I loved you.” He nosed at her face. “You’re everything to us, Bev.”

Beverly relaxed, giggling lightly when he nosed at her. "I fell in love with all of you the moment I met you all. You were so far from Losers, but I'm so happy to be one of you. I never thought I'd be good enough, never thought you all would like me enough to keep me around."

Stan shook his head and made her look at him again, as she had tilted her face away. “You’re mine, you’re ours. We chose you, you chose us. You’re so fucking smart, and witty and funny, so much funnier than Richie,” he winked at her, “and so kind, and gentle, and soothing and I can never hold a candle to you because you’re so perfect, baby.”

Beverly preened and leaned up to kiss him, trying to thank him with words that she couldn't seem to say. That had been so hard to admit, and she fought the urge to cry. She didn’t want this to  _ stop,  _ though, so she let the tension and pain that was so old sink away. She loved how he felt, buried inside her and telling her such sweet things. She loved him so much for it

His legs began to shake from holding himself up like this without moving, but he kept still for her. He kissed her with a softness that made his heartache, and when the kiss deepened, he pulled his cock partially out of her pussy before fucking back into her softly.

Beverly cried out as he moved, her breasts bouncing a little at the force. Her face reddened heavily, but didn’t shy away from him, loving that he got to see her so open like this.

He gave her a cheeky grin and continued the pace, watching her breasts move and kissing at the swell of them as he snapped his hips into her.

Beverly writhed underneath him, her nipples going hard as he kissed and sucked at them. She wasn't far from the edge now, driven by how emotional and safe she felt. 

He tweaked one of her nipples between his fingers and reached down with the other hand to swirl one against her clit. “Gonna make you come just like this,” he promised, grinning down at her lovingly.

Beverly gasped, crying out as he rubbed her swollen clit and closing her eyes as her head tilted back in pleasure. "Papa, so  _ close _ ," she whined, meeting his thrusts with her own.

Stan knew he was the luckiest man right now, to see this side of Beverly, to hold her this close, to be trusted by someone so pure. He kissed up her neck and thrust into her deeply. “Come on, baby girl, I want you to feel good,” he whimpered, keeping up his circling movements against her clit.

Beverly came for him, crying as she did and burying her face in the curly hair she loved so much. She whimpered back, rolling her hips against him and his hand as she finished.

The moment Bev clenched around him he knew he was done for. He held her face in the safety of his neck and came with a soft moan of her name on his lips. “Baby,  _ fuuuuuck _ .”

" _ Stan _ ," Beverly breathed, kissing at his chin skin and sighing. "You feel so good, I love you, that was so  _ special _ ."

He laid his head on her forehead and giggled with her. “So special, because I got to share it with you, Bevvie.” He found himself blushing at his cheesy words but he didn’t hide from her. He slipped out of her, and tossed the condom, crowding close to her once he was done. 

She captured his lips with her own for a moment, then nosed against his cheek. "Are you happy? Satisfied?" She genuinely wanted to know, genuinely wanted to take care of him if he didn't have everything he wanted.

He chuckled, “I’m more than happy, Bevvie, I’m so fucking...full of joy. Full of you.” He was constantly on his toes with her, she was always surprising him with her sweetness. “Are  _ you _ happy?”

"Happier than I've ever been in my life." She agreed, kissing him softly. "Even if I never have sex with you again, I could die happy. You're the sweetest."

Stan shook his head quickly. “No, no, we  _ are _ having sex again. I-I can have sex again  _ right now _ .” He wasn’t really lying either, his dick was partially hard next to her. “You’re the kindest human being,” he added, kissing near her ear, “even if we’d never had sex, I still would have loved you just as much.”

Beverly giggled at him, but gasped a little at his kiss. "I know, love. I feel the same way." She shivered pleasantly at the idea of having sex again, and she blushed a little as she realized that her breasts were touching Stan's chest and there was no way he hadn't felt that.

He grinned mischievously, pressing his thumbs to her nipples and rubbing them softly. “My girl likes the sound of that? Letting me fuck this cutie again?”

Beverly let out a moan before behind her hand, nodding shyly. "Like it a  _ lot _ ."

He moved his fingers to her entrance and curled them up, looking for the spot he knew she’d like. “Good girl, so good,” he whispered, kissing at her face while he teased her sensitive chest with his other hand. 

Beverly sighed happily, a little embarrassed at the sounds they made as he fucked his fingers into her. " _ Your  _ good girl," she promised, dropping her legs wide open for him. 

“You’re so wet,” he remarked, placing a finger in between her folds, before bringing his finger back up and licking at her slick on his hand. “Fuck, you taste  _ good _ .”

Beverly's face, along with her neck and chest, turned beet red. Stan was so sexy when he did that, and she forgot how much she liked being told how good she tasted. "Bet you taste good too, Papa," she said, her body trembling with how turned on she was.

Stan growled and pulled his fingers away suddenly before dunking his face in between her legs to lick up her wetness. “Fuck, Bevvie, you angel, I can’t get enough.” She whined at the emptiness of him leaving her open so he returned the two fingers inside her. “I’ll fuck you, be patient angel face.”

Beverly brought her legs up a little, trying to get with the program and give Stan more access as he made her shake. "Love this, love  _ you _ ."

He held her hand and sucked at her folds, lapping up her fluid and moaning as he did. He pressed his nose to Bev’s clit, wanting to make her come again before he fucked another orgasm out of her.

Beverly moaned at the pressure, unable to move with how good she felt. Stan's tongue against her was heavenly, and she could let him do this for hours if he pleased. She groaned a little, her head raising up to try to catch his eyes. "S-so sensitive, may come quick, Papa."

Stan smiled at her brightly, “you can come all you want, okay baby? Gonna make you feel how good you are, you’re perfect.” As soon as he ended his sentence he sucked her clit into his mouth and hummed, vibrating his lips around her swollen place. 

Beverly came quickly at that, gushing against him and making soft noises as she did. "Papa,  _ please _ ."

Stan didn’t stop, he wasn’t going to stop until she begged. He felt her clench around his fingers as they massaged her walls and panted, proud of her for allowing herself this with him. He nosed at her over sensitive clit and lapped at it soothingly.

Beverly yelped, but she was still as wet as ever. She moved a little to bring herself closer to his face, arching a little at how good he felt.

Stan moved his fingers with care, and used his thumb to play with her clit. “How are you doing, lovely?” He watched her affectionately, “tell me your color?”

“ _ Green _ ," she breathed, still twitching from the over stimulation but loving it all the same. "Please don't stop yet."

He groaned at how sexy and throaty she sounded, and pulled Bev’s hips against his face so she could use him better. He licked her slick down to her ass and kissed against her rim as well. “So wet,” he praised.

Beverly cried out, so close to coming again on his face and whimpering, moving her hips up a little to encourage him to go lower.

Stan was in heaven, fuck, he wanted to be here forever. He wanted to wake up like this everyday. He nosed against her rim, before licking up against it and pressing it flat against her pucker.

" _ Stan _ ," she choked out, keeping her hips up for him, even though she'd never felt so on display. "Please, want it."

Stan whispered, ‘holy fuck’ under his breath and pressed the tip of his tongue inside her rim, and began to gently fuck it into her.

"Ah, ah, ah, good," she whined, a little incoherently.  _ Fuck _ . She suddenly understood why a switch had been flipped in all of her boyfriends once they got a taste of this. This was  _ amazing _ .

He licked her intensely, wanting so badly to make her feel everything good he could give her. Stan played a little with her vulva with his finger next to his tongue, soft and gentle.

Beverly whined at that, and she looked down, locking eyes with him. "Can you play with my clit, too, please?"

Stan immediately reached up and massaged her puffy clit with swift, but gentle movements, and kept their eye contact.

Beverly's breath hitched, and she rolled her hips against his hand and face. She probably should be too sensitive now, but Stan was being so soft she couldn't tell. It just felt like she was in Heaven.

Stan mumbled, “good girl, so fucking good,” against her center and nosed against her rim. “Want you to fly, doll.”

" _ Papa, _ " she cried. "Please, please, need you  _ in _ me."

“Fuck, I love it when you beg,” he whined, wiping his wet chin on his forearm and moving on top of her as soon as she asked. He reached for another condom and started to laugh when he had trouble getting it on, causing Bev to snicker and try to hide her face. He cradled her cheek in his hand before he slid himself inside her in a smooth movement. “You wanna be full? Such a good girl.”

Beverly moaned, sighing in relief and meeting his hips as he fucked back inside her. "Yes, wanna be full of you all the time. Dreamed about since I met you."

Stan’s thrusts became sloppy and he groaned deep in his chest. “Fuck, holy shit, Bev, really?”

" _ Yes _ ," she breathed. "That night you helped me with the bathroom and paid for the laundromat? You cared so much,  _ ah _ , wanted you."

Stan felt lightheaded with arousal and bit her shoulder gently. “Tell me, what did you imagine?  _ Fuck.” _

Beverly blushed. "You, just being rough with me but still being sweet, still loving me. Holding my legs open as you fucked me, told me you'd take care of me." She felt herself get wetter as she told him that, and her hips jerked against him. "Couldn't look you in the face for a while after that."

Stan moaned, embarrassingly loud, and began to ram into her roughly, biting at her chest and collarbone. “Fuck, fuck, Bev, I would have. I’m always gonna take care of you.”

Beverly pulled her legs up a little, letting him thrust deeper into her and getting that perfect angle. "I know, I love you, wanna take care of you _ too _ ."

Stan whimpered and held her legs up to fuck into her, just like she’d described, to give it to her good. “I love you, I’ve loved you since you smiled at me after when we were cleaning up Ben in the alley. You winked at him and I thought I was gonna pass out with how much I wanted you. I was so embarrassed. “

" _ Stan, _ " she breathed, coming again from over stimulation as he moved her legs. "Fuck, _ I love you _ ." She lay against the bed, trying to catch her breath and twitching with the aftershocks. Legs shaky at how over sensitive she was. 

Stan cooed as he rutted into her, trying to finish as soon as possible and not hurt her. She looked at him, from under her long eyelashes with such an adoring face that he came with a silent scream against her shoulder. He fell to the side of her and caged her into a protective cuddle. “You did so good, I love you, I love you.”

"I love  _ you _ , more than you know." Beverly held his face in her hands, kissing him softly as he came down. She swung her leg over his hip, loving being close to him in this way.

Stan chuckled after their sweet kiss and leaned forward to kiss her cheeks. “I think I  _ do _ know, lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos, and if you already have, please leave a comment and tell us what you think We are kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia on tumblr, and we have a blog for this au called polyamorylosersau, also on tumblr!


	6. Mike/Ben and Mike/Ben/Stan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ben: Blow job (Mike giving), Eating Out (Mike giving), Anal Sex (Mike on top, Ben bottom)
> 
> Ben has an panic attack/PTSD attack about his weight. 
> 
> Stan and Ben: Blow job and eating out (Stan giving)
> 
> Stan and Mike comfort him.

Ben dried his hands on his shirt, allowing Mike to tug him into the living room while Stan and Beverly...well...flirted? Did foreplay? He smirked a little at the thought but helped Mike settle Eddie, both of them laying next to him and petting and cooing over him. He hoped that Eddie would maybe talk to him later about what had been going through his head, but didn’t want to push it in this sweet moment. Once Eddie fell asleep, Ben glanced over him at Mike, fixing him with a look. "How are you feeling, Mike?"

Mike hummed, thoughtful. “I’m good, Benny. Really happy to be with you all. How are you?” He played with Eddie’s hair as he talked, amazed at how soft it was.

"Happy," Ben answered quietly. He studied Mike's face for a long moment, eyes darting to the other man's lips before going back to his eyes. "I'm really glad you're with us, Mike. Truly."

Mike watched Eddie snuggle closer into the arm of the couch, happy to hold him forever if he needed to. Eddie deserved to feel safe, and Mike wanted to be that for him. He beamed at Ben, winking at him knowingly. “Something on your mind, baby?”

Ben shrugged a little, looking away quickly when Mike winked at him. "Mm, no. Just...tired." He turned on the TV, keeping the volume low to not disturb Eddie. He truly didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. He just knew he wanted Mike to feel  _ wanted _ , and he and Mike hadn’t had a chance to be... _ together  _ since before they all got together for Quarantine. He certainly  _ wanted  _ Mike right now, but...Eddie needed to come first at that moment.

Mike looked at him as he chewed his lip in thought. Mike shook his head and tucked Eddie deep into the corner of the couch, making sure Mike’s sweatshirt covered his bare legs. Then he moved over to the floor in front of Ben, on his knees so easily for him. “We haven’t gotten a lot of time together,” he pointed out. He pressed one of his hands into Ben’s thigh, trying to be encouraging.

Ben blushed at the attention and affection and let his hand cover Mike's before giving it a gentle squeeze. "We haven't," he agreed quietly. "I love you."

Mike grinned at him, laying his cheek on Ben’s knee to give it intermittent kisses. “I love you, too, doll.” His kisses traveled up Ben’s thigh until he nuzzled against Ben’s cock through his pants.

Ben's hips jerked a little at that and he bit his lip to bite back a moan. "Mikey, you don't  _ have _ to."

Mike mouthed along Ben’s hardening dick and started pulling Ben’s pants down over his plump hips. “Oh, but I want to. So bad.”

Ben's head fell back against the back of the couch, and he raised his hips to help Mike get his jeans off. "You  _ want _ to...still?"

Mike took Ben’s cock in his hand and stroked him a few times, loving the little aborted thrusts Ben tried to make. “Ben, I always do. You’re so pretty, wanna make you scream.” Instead of waiting for a reply, he simply took Ben into his mouth.

Ben cried out a little at Mike's strokes and almost lost it when he felt Mike's lips around him. He groaned, still trying to be mindful of Eddie, biting down hard on his lip to keep his noises to a minimum.

Mike bobbed his head, trying to take all of Ben at once. He nosed into Ben’s little hairs and sucked, moaning at the taste of him. Mike then sat back on his heels and suckled at the head, lapping at the pre-come while he palmed himself through his pants.

Ben was quickly losing his will to stay quiet, letting out little breathy sighs. "Mike, Mike,  _ Mike _ ," he whimpered. "E-Eddie needs sleep. Can we," he nodded in the direction of an empty room, eyes pleading.

Mike popped off, a little sad at losing the weight in his mouth. He kissed the head softly and, without asking, lifted Ben off the couch and into his arms.

Ben let himself be manhandled and snuggled close to Mike as he walked them to the room and shut the door behind them. Mike sat him on the edge of the bed, and Ben shrugged the rest of the way out of his pants and took off his shirt. " _ R-ready _ ."

Mike grinned at Ben’s excitement and tossed off his shirt. “Ready, huh?” He teased. He played with the slit of Ben’s dick with his thumb and then dropped back to his knees, happily licking back to his balls.

Ben gripped the bed, gasping and moaning as Mike took him. "Please, Mikey. Love your mouth on me."

Mike pushed his mouth down on Ben’s cock a few times, bobbing his head, before he pulled himself off and kissed along Ben’s thighs, holding up his legs so Mike could reach his rim. His mouth watered. “I’m gonna make you cry, baby boy,” he cooed before he pressed his mouth to his hole.

Ben almost did cry, _ immediately. _ He had laid back on the bed to get more comfortable, but he now arched up off of it as Mike enthusiastically started to eat him. " _ Mike _ ," he moaned, rolling his hips so his cock slid against Mike's cheek.

Mike loved the taste of Ben, but even more than that, he loved how much Ben loved being eaten out. He bit at Ben’s ass cheeks and then kissed them red, before sticking his tongue back home past his rim.

Ben was  _ reactive _ . He sighed, jumped, and moaned at every little kiss, bite, and lick, and felt himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm already. He couldn't believe how good his boyfriends were at this. "Mike," Ben pleaded, tears starting to roll freely at how loved he felt. "Feels so  _ good _ ."

Mike held out his hand so Ben could have something to hold onto. He squeezed his hand while he fucked him with his tongue, cooing softly against his tan skin. He smiled at how contrasted their skin looked, how pretty Mike felt when he shared this with his loves. His boy was so good, and he was gonna make him feel as good as possible. 

Ben squeezed back, crying out as Mike continued. He moved his hips closer to Mike's face, needing more, wanting to ride him as his hips began to stutter.

Mike added two fingers quite suddenly, still licking into his hole but now also in between his fingers. He was gonna make his sweet Ben come on his tongue before he fucked him, he decided. 

Ben came with a shout at that, blushing as his load shot all over his stomach, covering him in his come. He rode out the orgasm on Mike's tongue and fingers, crying a little and shivering against him.

Mike kissed up Ben’s tummy, licking at his come, and slid up his body easily. “Oh sweet thing,” he whispered to Ben, petting his face. “You were so good kitty.”

Ben nuzzled into him, kissing the bit of skin that he could reach as he blushed. "Thank you for that, Mike. Wanted you so bad, didn't know how to ask."

Mike ran his hand through Ben’s sandy hair while he held onto Ben possessively. “Want you always,” Mike promised.

"Me too," Ben whispered, kissing him and nosing against his sharp jaw. "How'd you know I needed that?

Mike kissed the top of his head and held him close. “ I know  _ you _ , Ben, and I love you,” he smiled down at him. “And I can tell when my sweet boy needs something.”

Ben blushed at that, glancing away from Mike's gaze as he squirmed, tummy flipping at the affection. "I love  _ you _ , Mikey."

“I love you, precious boy,” he answered, taking Ben’s face in his hands and looking him over. “So beautiful. Stan isn’t the only one who thinks so, baby.”

Ben blushed deeper at that. " _ You _ think  _ I'm _ beautiful?" Beverly, Stan,  _ Richie,  _ and now  _ Mike _ ? They couldn't all be wrong, could they? He wiggled a little under Mike's gaze, uncomfortable accepting such high praise. He figured he was going to have to get used to that around his Losers, but it certainly wasn't going to be in that moment.

“Yes,” Mike said, eyes serious and concerned. “You don’t think so, honey?” He climbed over Ben’s body and kissed his cheeks. “Can I show you? How pretty you are?”

Ben's heartbeat quickened, and he nodded, a little unsure. "Show me?" He tried to capture Mike's lips with his own, thinking maybe he could distract the other for another moment.

Mike knew his game, but he allowed Ben to kiss him. He pondered on where to start and he figured his face would be last. He pulled away from their kiss and pressed his open mouth down to Ben’s collar bone and sucked. “I could eat off of you Ben,” he murmured, “cover you in chocolate and lick it all off.” He moved his head slightly to put his mouth on Ben’s soft arm. “These arms, baby? They have protected all of us, they are so strong. They help you give the best hugs, I feel so loved when you hold me with them.” Soon enough he’d made his way down to his hand and sucked on one of Ben’s fingers. “You create so many things with these hands, Benny. So many beautiful and smart things, I’m always so impressed with what your hands can do.”

Ben moaned and gasped as Mike marked him, kissed him, sucked him. He felt pretty in the way he arched and reacted to Mike, his body swimming in shame at liking this; no,  _ needing _ this. "Mike," he whimpered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to process what the hell he was feeling.

Mike wasn’t done, but he didn’t want to push Ben too far. He never wanted to hurt him or even upset him. “Color, Benny? Tell me your color, please pretty boy?” He sucked on each finger and kissed the inside of Ben’s wrist, waiting before he moved on.

" _ Green _ ," Ben answered, determined to see this through.

Mike nodded and traced his nose over to Ben’s chest and began kissing and nipping at the skin. “Your  _ heart _ . It’s golden. And your chest is a place we can all rest, and you're so thick, Benny. So soft and warm and perfect.” He kissed down to his tummy and rubbed his face into it. “And this  _ tummy _ ,” he insisted, “is my favorite. Not only does it help take care of you, but it’s your core, and you’re our core. I wanna live here, laying on your tummy.”

" _ Yellow _ ," Ben yelped, suddenly scrambling to get up and away. Well, his determination had lasted a full five minutes. He knew his boyfriend hadn't meant anything harsh by mentioning the part of him that he was most ashamed of, but it was that damn dysmorphia coming back again, the words that repeated over and over in his head anytime he was starting to feel self-conscious about his weight. 

"Nobody wants to kiss the fat boy,"  _ Pennywise _ . 

"Look at this motherfucker, he's leaking hamburger helper!"  _ Richie _ . 

"Tits," "Fatass,"  _ Mean kids at school, the Bowers gang _ .

Mike stopped immediately and held out his hand. He hushed Ben and made him look into Mike’s eyes, trying to calm him. “Benny,” he said, softly with earnest. “Stop. I know what you're thinking and it’s not true.” Ben shook his head and Mike cooed. “Listen to me, baby, who are you going to listen to? Them or me.” He caught Ben’s chin and refused to let him look away.

Ben could have cried at that. Instantly he fell into Mike's arms, hugging him tightly as he tried to regain control. "You, I want to listen to you. The voices are just so  _ loud _ ."

Mike held him with as much gusto as he could, swaying them and cooing in Ben’s ear. “I know, I know. But you’re a good boy, and you are doing so well,” he made Ben look at him again, taking in the almost amber irises. “I know that I hit a nerve. But I meant what I said. I love you.” He kissed him softly. “Will you tell me what the thoughts are saying, baby?”

Ben, a _ good boy _ ? He kept his eyes trained on Mike's, trying to listen as he spoke. "I love you too," Ben said softly, kissing him back. He bit his lip. "Don't wanna repeat 'em.”

Mike hushed him and sat back against the headboard, pulling Ben back against his chest. He held him against the chest and the hip, keeping him grounded. “Yes, you’re my good boy, pretty boy, you listen so well.”

Stan walked by, and having heard Ben’s sobbing, knocked on the door and opened it. He caught the odd look on Ben’s face, and Mike’s ‘problem, assistance?’ look and Stan was on Ben immediately. “Hey, it’s Daddy’s little bird! Is Daddy Mike taking good care of you, baby?”

Ben's sense of shame at the pet names was gone in his anxiety, and he nodded. "Daddy Mike w-was telling me how pretty I am." He wiggled a little, still safe in Mike's lap and under Stan's soft eyes. "H-He was saying how much he liked...how much he liked my tummy."

Stan cooed and kissed from Ben’s mouth to his tummy, all sloppy and messy. “This tummy? My baby's cute little tummy?” He questioned, blowing a raspberry there.

Mike kissed the back of Ben’s neck and smiled against his skin. “We love your tummy baby, love every single part of you.”

Ben laughed out loud at Stan's ministrations, kicking out his legs a little as Stan tickled him. " _ Daddies _ ," he giggled, brought out of his drop by how sweet Mike was and how uncharacteristically silly Stan was. He  _ loved _ it and didn't want to be anywhere else.

Stan cooed at his Ben and snuggled up to his tummy and laid his head there, kissing the skin. 

Mike began whispering in his ear, “everything about you is good. I love your feet, your thoughts, your chest, your tummy, I really do baby.”

Ben let himself be coddled and talked to sweetly, and looked up at Mike with big eyes. "Thank you for helping make the voices go away, Daddy."

Mike kissed Ben with fierce affection, cradling his body to his. “My sweet boy, I’m always here to help you do that, okay,” he took Stan’s hand. “We all are.” Stan peeked up at Ben from where he laid his head and nuzzled against Ben happily.

Ben's tummy flipped at all the affection, and only then did he realize he was still totally naked. He felt his cock twitch at their words and cuddles, maybe not exactly horny yet but  _ unbelievably _ happy.

Stan smiled as he felt Ben’s cock jump, grinning with the knowledge that they did that, they could do this for him. He softly pressed his hand to Ben’s cock and tickled at it gently. “Does birdie feel good?” He cooed, watching Mike move his hand to tweak Ben’s nipple in his fingers. Stan was buzzing with how good Mike was, how he was zeroed in on Ben, but also well aware of Stan too. He shared a small smile with Mike, who leaned forward and gave Stan a solid peck on the lips as they worked to show Ben it was  _ safe.  _

Ben gasped a little at their touches and nodded with a moan. "Feels  _ really _ good." He snuggled against Mike, but opened his legs a little for Stan, and moved his arms so Mike had more access to his chest.

Stan moved on top of Ben in languid movements before poking at Ben’s rim, playful. “Is baby open? What does my birdie want?” 

Mike nosed behind Ben’s ear and began to hum quietly, lovingly. These moments seemed heavy like a blanket, so warm and comforting. He hoped Ben felt it, too. 

Ben gasped a little at the feeling of Mike’s lips and blushed at Stan's words. "Daddy Mike got me open,” he admitted, legs spreading and falling apart for Stan to do as he pleased. “But, I...I want...I want you to...” he couldn’t  _ say it, _ it was too dirty. 

Stan moaned at how sweet Ben was, how adorable. He pressed his face back in between Ben’s cheeks and nuzzled against them. “Mike did a good job, didn’t he birdie?” Stan coaxed, beginning to push his fingers against his rim. 

Mike began to leave hickeys on the back of Ben’s neck, letting his hair tickle his face as he eagle eyed Stan’s fingers disappearing into Ben.

"Uh-huh," Ben sighed, happily allowing Stan's fingers in. He shivered a little at Mike's hickeys, not realizing just how much he had needed this. "Love you both  _ so much _ ."

Mike tried to control how hard his hickeys were, not wanting to hurt Ben, no matter how much he wanted to mark him. “We love you too,” Mike said as he pressed more kisses to Ben’s shoulders.

Stan groaned against his rim and licked in with his fingers and tongue. He knew how much Ben loved this, and fuck if he wasn’t going to give it to him. 

Ben moaned along with Stan, low and guttural. Stan was perfect at this. Combined with how Mike was sweetly cooing at him, kissing him, and loving on him, he was a little surprised he didn't blow his load right there on the spot. "S-sorry for making you stop, Mike," he said quietly.

Stan kept at it, but he was listening to his boyfriends. He wanted to help, and be supportive, and care for them both. He made a slurping sound and didn’t even  _ care _ . He wanted to make Ben weep with it. 

Mike hushed him and wouldn’t hear it. “You were honest with me, and that’s what I wanted.” He kept him tight against his chest. “We can try again another time, kitty baby.”

Ben cried out in pleasure at Stan's enthusiasm, writhing against his face. He nodded at Mike's words, a little dazed but still needy. " _ Promise _ ?"

Mike cooed at Ben and offered him two fingers to suck on. “I promise, I’ll do it as much as I need to, little baby.”

Stan shoved in the rest of his fingers, except for his thumb, which he used to tug on Ben’s rim next to his tongue. He curled them, teasing Ben’s walls. He knew Ben was plenty open for either of them, but he liked playing with Ben. 

Ben moaned at Stan's ministrations and happily sucked on Mike's fingers, blushing at the nickname. Had he mentioned how much he  _ loved _ Mike lately? How could he express so much love? He pouted up at Mike and dragged his tongue around his finger tips.

Stan groaned with need, wanting to touch Ben, to be closer. He raised his head and took his cock in his mouth, but kept his fingers inside Ben. Ben kicked his legs out, obviously overwhelmed, and Stan rubbed his thighs soothingly. 

Mike pet his fingers against Ben’s tongue. “Look at you, taking us so well. We love you.” He saw Ben’s cute little pout and tapped his cheek. “What is it baby?”

Ben sighed in relief as Stan's mouth settled on his cock, and he let out a moan in pleasure. He sucked on Mike's fingers for a moment more, popping off when Mike prompted him. " _ Love _ you, wanna be  _ good _ . Don’t know how to  _ show  _ it."

Stan whined around Ben’s dick and held his balls in his hands, petting them teasingly and suckling at the head of Ben’s cock, listening to Ben break down his walls while his own heart skyrocketed into his throat.

Mike pressed kisses to his face and nodded. “We love you, you’re good. So good. Look how  _ pretty _ you are.You are doing so perfect, kitty, I see how much you love us.”

Ben's hips jerked and he whined, fisting his hands in the sheets beneath them as he tried to hold back, careful to not hurt Stan. He shivered at Mike's words, ducking his head a little at the praise.

Stan swallowed Ben down as deep as he could go and held Ben’s cock there, bobbing a little and begging Ben to fuck his face. 

Mike moved the hair out of Ben’s face and licked at his sweat. “I think our Stan wants you to use him. You wanna use him baby?”

Ben shuddered and nodded, and experimentally let his hips jerk up. When Stan moaned, he did it again, slowly starting to set a rhythm as he fucked Stan's face, letting out breathy little moans as he relished in the wet heat of Stan's mouth.

Stan let his jaw drop open as far as he could and hummed around Ben’s dick, happy to be used like this, for Ben. Anything for Ben.

Mike bit his lip at how much of an attractive picture they made. “Pretty boys,” he cooed.

Ben kept up his pace, nearly losing it at how good Stan looked taking him. He let his hands roam down to Mike's thighs, rubbing them gently through his pants. "Wanna fuck me?" He asked quietly.

Mike swore under his breath, overcome with want. “ _ Yes _ , always,” he groaned, shucking off his pants as quickly as he could while staying mostly in place, not wanting to jostle them out of his lap.

Ben was careful to not hurt Stan as he moved and quickly settled himself on Mike's cock. He leaned back into Mike, groaning at how full he was and how good Stan’s mouth felt.

Stan choked down on Ben’s cock and purred against it, wanting to stay here with Ben’s cock in his mouth, where he was good and he was taking good care of Ben.

Mike whined as Ben sunk down on his dick, wrapping his arms around Ben’s middle to help him stabilize on him. “I know how much you love being full, honey, but take your time.”

Ben choked on a sob and moved up a little before sliding back down. " _ Love _ it," he moaned. "You both feel perfect,  _ fuck _ ."

Stan pulled back a little and sucked on the top of Ben’s cock. He bet he made a cute picture, drool and pre-come painting his face. He watched Mike fuck Ben with hungry eyes. 

Mike was so fucking turned on, and he flicked his hips up every time Ben dropped down. “Take us, baby,” Mike cooed.

Ben almost,  _ almost _ came just watching Stan's face, combined with how he sucked at the tip so casually. That was his  _ most _ sensitive spot. Mike managed to fuck into him at the exact second he almost let go, making him moan, but he held on. "Stan,  _ Mike _ , you're gonna kill me," he whined.

Stan gave Ben a wicked grin around his cock and began mouthing at the tip and his leaking slit. 

Mike chuckled and rolled his hips up into Ben harder than before. “Gonna take such good care of you, kitty,” Mike promised.

"Daddy, gonna come," he warned, giving Stan a pleading look. He was just barely holding on, and Mike was hitting his prostate with each thrust. " _ Fuck _ ."

Stan didn’t look away, just sucked harder on Ben’s tip and flattened his tongue to rub against the underside of his cock. Permission  _ granted.  _

Mike held Ben’s hips still and began fucking up into him, resting his head on Ben’s back. “We love you, baby. Come for us.”

Ben came with a strangled moan at that, arching against Mike and shivering as he felt Stan's mouth fill with his come. "I love you both so  _ much _ ," he said, still twitching and moving with Mike's thrusts.

Stan licked the come off his lips and cooed, mouthing at Ben’s spent cock like a kitten. “We love you too, birdie,” he murmured from below him. 

Mike sped up, chasing his orgasm, loving the feeling of Ben clenching down on him.

Ben let out little "ahs" of pleasure, trying to match Mike's pace as he felt his tummy flip at Stan's words. He pressed his hands against the bed, using them to help him fuck himself down. "Mike," he pleaded. "Need to feel you,  _ need _ you."

“Want me to fill you up, baby boy, get you all wet with my come?” Mike cooed, rutting quickly into Ben faster and faster. “I love you.” 

Stan pressed come covered fingers to Ben’s hole and teased it by pressing the tips of his fingers in along with Mike’s cock. He felt  _ mischievous  _ and silly and  _ happy.  _

"Please, Daddy," Ben begged, gasping at Stan's fingers. He felt  _ full _ in the best way. "I love  _ you _ . Wanna be wet because of you."

Mike swore and let his orgasm sweep through him. His heart slammed against his chest and he gasped how much he loved Ben into his ear. 

Stan kept fucking his fingers up into Ben’s hole, grinning as he overstimulated him. “He likes to be a cumslut,” he murmured, eyes full of love for his boyfriends.

"Mmhmm." Ben blushed hard at that, not realizing there was a term for it before Stan dubbed him one. He never thought he would be like that, hell, he'd never come in Beverly without a condom unless she  _ begged _ , but fuck he wish he could have without risking her getting pregnant. He loved sharing something so intimate with his partners.

Stan let Mike’s come drip against his fingers before lifting them and painting Ben’s lips with it. “Good baby,” he cooed, eyes warm. 

Mike held Ben in place on his lap, cock softening in him, eyes trained on Ben’s slack face and Stan’s adoring expression.

Ben licked his lips before pulling Stan close enough to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip just a little to say  _ thank you _ . He leaned back, bringing Stan with him as they settled against Mike's broad chest.

Stan curled up into Ben’s lap, running his fingers against Ben’s tummy and Mike’s arm. 

Mike hummed at their cuddles and massaged his fingers into Ben’s hair. “You did so well, Benny.” 

Stan nodded against Ben’s chest. “So fucking good.”

Ben giggled a little as Stan's hair tickled him, but he let his cheek rest against Stan's head as he caught his breath, loving that he was still full of Mike and had both of them so close. "Thank you," he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos or, if you already have (thank you), please leave a comment! 
> 
> You can find us at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia on tumblr, and we have a tumblr for this AU, at polyamorylosersau.


	7. Mike/Stan, Mike/Stan/Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Mike: Anal sex (Mike topping Stan)  
> Ben and Mike: Ben eats Mike out and they have a talking about Ben's trauma and body dysphoria.

Stan blinked awake, feeling a bit gross and groggy, and glanced around the room for the time. Oh, it had been  _ hours.  _ He flushed red when he heard Mike chuckle near him, and peeked up at Mike, loving how pleased and sweet he looked while he held them both. “You sleep well, Stanny?”

Stan felt Ben snuffle into his chest and smiled. “Yeah, did you?”

Mike nodded, eyes wide at getting to be this close with two men that he adored. Before he could answer, though, Ben startled awake. “You’re okay, Benny,” he promised, petting his strong back in circles with his hand.

Ben blushed at their closeness but settled back between them easily. “I’m happy,” he admitted in the quiet of the night.

Stan squeezed Ben tightly. “Yeah, me too, wanted you both,” he murmured, taking Mike’s hand. “I love you both.” 

Mike interlocked their fingers, heart stuttering at how open Stan was finally allowing himself to be with him. “I love and want and  _ need _ you both,” he agreed, letting out a small moan at the warm feeling of Ben’s hole fluttering around him. How had he not fallen out while they slept? Ben must have been too  _ comfy.  _

Ben's breath caught at the sweet interaction, and he leaned back and kissed Mike's cheek before sharing a look with him. He dropped a kiss on Stan's hand, gently rubbing his hand down his back. "I love, want, and need you both, too. Stan...do you feel like letting Mike take care of you too?" He knew Stan didn’t do that often, but Ben had a feeling, and he tried to implore Stan with his eyes. 

Stan blushed, deep red down his face and neck. “I—yes. But that’s um....a very different headspace.” He worried at his lip.

Mike hummed and kissed Stan’s biting teeth away from his poor mouth. “You don’t have to sub, baby, you can just be with me, I’ve...I’ve missed you.” He moved and touched Ben’s face, “Maybe you could stay and help us, Benny?”

Ben nodded, gently moving from Mike's cock before laying down beside him on the bed. "I wanna be good, wanna help."

Stan leaned over and grabbed wipes and started to clean out Ben’s ass, and bit his ass cheek as he pampered him. He left his ass exposed, though he was a bit embarrassed about it. Sure, he did that with Bill a lot before, but...this felt  _ new  _ and  _ serious. _

Ben jumped a little at the bite and moaned at Stan's ministrations, but didn't say anything as he looked on, trying to keep an eye on Stan to make sure he was okay. 

Mike gently ran his hand up Stan’s ass and hummed. “You okay, Stan the Man?”

Stan shivered at Mike's touch, hands gripping the bed on either side of Ben's hips. "'M fine." Really, he was fine. He there wasn’t anything  _ bad _ or  _ embarrassing _ about being submissive, but it was hard for him to let someone else  _ in  _ at all. He needed to have control, and his body clenched with that need but he shook his head. He wasn’t even  _ subbing _ and he already felt emotionally constipated. 

Mike hummed, obviously not believing him fully. “Baby, you and I are gonna make each other feel good, together.” He kissed Stan’s upper back, trying to ground him. “I just wanna share this with you, honey. But we can go back to cuddling.”

Ben noticed the worry in Stan's eyes and sat up, bringing him into a gentle kiss. "Hey, it's okay, Blue Jay.” He peppered kisses against Stan's lips, which were happily returned as Ben laid back, letting Stan cage him in as he settled onto his hands and knees.

Stan turned his head back to Mike, who was still gently kissing at his back and rubbing at his thighs and ass. "I wanna share this with you too," he promised, his heart having fluttered at Mike's words, remembering when Mike had comforted him so sweetly outside of Neibolt when they were children and Stan was so vulnerable, and many other times since. He could let Mike do this, make him feel good and loved, too. "G-go ahead, please. Ready to feel you."

Mike licked back down Stan’s back, praising him without words. He pressed a lubed finger into Stan after pressing against his rim teasingly. “I love you,” he murmured, watching his finger fuck in and out of Stan with wide eyes.

"I love  _ you _ ," Stan pushed against Mike, needing more. 

Ben watched, mesmerized at Stan's beautiful face contorting in pleasure. He gently ran his fingers up and down Stan's arms, trying to soothe him as he grunted.

Mike used another finger, with extra lube, and stretched and scissored them inside Stan. “Gonna make you feel so good, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He added a third and moaned at the reaction Stan had, loud and honest.

Stan?  _ Gorgeous? _ Ben cooed at him in agreement, still gently soothing him with his fingers as Stan cried out, his whole body moving so that his ass was higher, his head down further and buried in Ben's neck. "Mike,  _ fuck. _ "

“There you go, honey, you’re taking it so well,” Mike promised him, curling his fingers and grinning at Stan’s startled gasp when he found the right spot. “There?” He teased, pressing his fingers roughly to it.

"Yes, Mike,  _ please _ ." Stan huffed at the teasing, somewhere between a retort and a laugh, trying to keep himself open to this. He _ trusted  _ Mike. He rutted against Ben's thigh, letting out sweet little puffs of air as he was finger fucked.

Mike took pity on him and moved his fingers gently against Stan’s prostate a few more times before pulling his fingers out nice and slow. He slicked up his cock and pressed himself over Stan; he wanted to cover them both, touch them both. “You feel good, Stan? Can...can I move, baby?”

" _ Yes _ ," Stan breathed, looking up at Ben as he gave him a reassuring nod. "Please Mike,  _ need _ you."

Mike gently, very carefully, pressed the tip of his cock against Stan’s rim and let himself press in. “Stan,” he whispered, petting his hands up and down Stan’s legs to help him adjust.

" _ Fuck, _ " Stan cried, burying his face in Ben's shoulder as Mike slipped in. He couldn't believe how good Mike felt--no  _ wonder _ Eddie couldn't walk after he'd fucked him. Stan trembled now, unwilling to pull away from Ben's shoulder. 

Ben nodded at Mike to keep going, gently running his fingers through Stan's hair and kissing his head. He knew Stan didn’t do this enough to be used to it, and Ben silently chastised himself for not poking at that more in their relationship. At least, he thought, being here to help them would let them be able to talk about it in future. 

Mike, slowly, pulled out a little and pushed himself back in, just as slowly. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing at the back of Stan’s neck. He kept the slow pace, not willing to hurt Stan.

Fuck. He needed Mike's lips on his  _ mouth _ . "Love you," he insisted. He kissed Ben's shoulder and glanced up at him, and it was as if Ben knew what he needed. How were his loves so perfect?

Ben moved over as Stan hurriedly pulled off of Mike, flipping down on his back as he tugged Mike to him again, pulling him into a long kiss. * _ Yes _ *, kissing Mike was like getting water after a long thirst, so cool on his tongue. Stan was drunk on it. This is how he  _ needed _ it.

Mike licked into Stan’s mouth and moaned, full of need. “Fuck, Stan, baby, I need you, please,” Mike whined against Stan’s open mouth. He whined, realizing he wasn’t expressing his need to fuck Stan  _ harder _ very well, if the snort that Ben let out was any indication.

"Please, Mike, I love you,  _ need _ it." He kissed back just as roughly, reaching down and lining Mike's cock up with his hole once more. "Please, please, need you."

Apparently, he and Stan were on the same wavelength. Mike hushed him, pressing into him deeply. “I’m gonna take care of you, baby, I love you.” He moaned into Stan’s mouth and rolled his hips against Stan’s ass.

Ben kissed up Stan's neck, gently tugging on his cock just how he knew he liked. Stan moaned, throwing his head back and reaching up to grip Mike's shoulders tightly. Ben used his other hand to rub at Mike's chest, tweaking his nipples before leaning forward to suck at one.

Mike kept their slow dance, every few thrusts fucking deeper and deeper. “Fuck, Ben, you’re so good, honey,” he said, kissing Ben’s cheek when he came close. He placed his hands around Stan’s face and played with the hair there. “You’re so fucking warm, Stan. You’re so perfect.”

Stan trembled as Mike touched his face, briefly reminded of the scars there. It always sucked the air from his lungs when his lovers looked at him like that, and so easily disregarded the little marks all along his face. He moved to kiss Mike's hand gently, blushing at his words. Ben kept up the light touches on Stan's cock and moved back to kissing his neck, gently encouraging him to move back, look at Mike. Stan did, eyes wide and needy.

Mike inhaled sharply at the want in Stan’s face and kissed him, hot and deep, licking into Stan’s mouth. “You’re doing really well, honey, wanna fuck you so good,” he whined, sounding a little pathetic. He could be embarrassed later, when Stan wasn’t giving him _fuck me until we pass out_ eyes. 

"Feels so good, Mike, you're incredible,  _ please _ ." Stan was babbling, but he truly felt amazing. "Need it  _ hard _ ." 

Ben left a final kiss to Stan's neck and moved around behind Mike, kissing up his thighs and biting lightly at the curve on his ass, wanting to give Stan a chance to have Mike’s weight on him. He grinned when Mike gasped at his teasing.

Mike spread his legs so he had better leverage on top of Stan, and to let Ben have more access to his legs and ass. “Be as loud as you want, I wanna hear you, okay?” Then Mike slammed into Stan, rough, and hard, leaving open mouth kisses along Stan’s face.

" _ Fuck _ ," Stan yelped, unused to the new pace but not upset about it. "Mike, Mike,  _ Mike _ ," he got louder with each thrust, letting out little "ohs" of pleasure, and preening at the kisses. 

Mike moaned as Ben began to lick him, and stuttered his hips deeper into Stan. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered, petting at Stan’s face. “I love you, baby, wanna be good.” He returned to his original pace after a moment of making sure Stan was alright. He needed to hear Stan say his name like that again.

Ben carefully spread Mike's cheeks again and licked a stripe up his ass, licking into him with much more warning than before. Ben continued his ministrations, lapping at Mike's hole, happy he could make him feel this way, too. 

Stan shook his head, moaning. "I love you, please don’t be sorry, feels so fucking good,  _ Mike _ ," he rolled his hips up, wanting to be an more of an _ active _ participant.

That’s all Mike needed to hear before he began to pound into Stan, wanting to make him scream with how good he felt. “Stan, Stan  _ baby _ , you’re so fucking hot, honey. You’re such a slut for it.”

Ben pulled back a little, letting Mike move faster as he gently ran his hands down the other's back, smiling softly at how  _ happy _ they looked. Stan blushed furiously, and Ben thought he was gonna die with how _much_ he liked seeing Mike and Stan like this. 

"Mike," Stan pleaded. " _ I am.  _ Wanna be such a slut,  _ fuck. _ "

Mike wiggled his hips for Ben because he couldn’t take his hands off of Stan. Not ever. “You’re so sexy, baby, taking me so good, making such good noises,” he promised, grinding his cock into Stan deeply before picking up his pace.

Ben smiled and dove back in, trying to keep up with the pace Mike was going for Stan. Stan let out a breathy moan, little "ah"s of pleasure spilling from his lips as he felt himself start to fall over the edge. "Gonna come for you, Mike.  _ Fuck _ ."

Mike swore and changed his angle to hit Stan’s sweet spot as hard as he could. “Come for me, come on, I wanna see it.” He whined at Ben’s mouth distracting him and begged, “come on, Ben, come watch our sweet guy let go.”

Ben was immediately up by Stan, smiling softly down at him as he took his hand and kissed down his neck. "Come on, Daddy. You're so pretty when you come."

It didn't take much convincing after that. Stan came, screaming Mike's name as his come painted their stomachs. Stan trembled with the aftershocks, trying hard to breathe as Ben started to lick at the mess, cleaning Stan up just like he'd do for him. Shit, that was hot enough to make Stan’s cock  _ hurt  _ with it’s attempts to rally. 

“Where do you want my come, baby,” Mike whined. He was losing his grip, once he saw Stan’s eyes roll back in his head as his orgasm flowed through him, he knew he was going to come  _ immediately _ . “You’re so beautiful, look at you, fuck,  _ Stanley. _ ” He groaned watching Ben lick up Stan’s mess and shakily pressed his hand to Ben’s head so he could play with his hair, trying to ground himself before he just _came_ without a clear answer. 

"In me, please,  _ fuck _ ." He writhed, not used to all of these sensations at once but loving them all the same. He reached down to pet at Ben's back and ran a hand down Mike's chest. " _ Love _ you," he insisted, eyes bright.

Mike moaned loudly and came shouting inside Stan, his hips still erratically humping into Stan. “Baby, fuck, that was so good.” He leaned over and kissed Ben, eyes drooping. “And you, my sweet boy, were perfect.”

Stan breathed deeply, nodding along with Mike. "So good, Jesus. We have to do that again  _ soon _ ."

Ben blushed, not feeling like he had done anything particularly special. He gently pushed Mike onto his back before cleaning up his stomach too, then sitting up and calculating where exactly he should lay to cuddle with them.

Mike smiled at Ben’s obvious confusion and tapped his left side. “I’ll be in the middle, I wanna hold my boys.” He patted his right side for Stan to curl up.

They both happily cuddled up to Mike, Stan reaching over and grabbing Ben's hand. Ben held it on Mike's stomach, gently rubbing the skin there as Stan fell asleep again.  _ Poor baby _ , he thought, he must be more stressed at school than Ben thought. He looked up at Mike once Stan was fully under. "Thank you for taking care of him, too," Ben whispered.

Mike kissed the top of Ben’s head and pulled him closer. “I love you both, very much. Stan deserves it, too. He’s very important to me.” 

“Yeah,” Ben whispered, allowing Mike to hold him. They sank into the soft glow of the lamp behind Ben’s head and the quiet that was only broken by Stan’s little snores. Ben’s thoughts drifted, and he started tracing little squares on Mike’s chest, much like the grids that filled most of his notebook pages. The perfect squares he always so desperately wished he fit into; when he was growing up, everything about him was just wrong. His weight, his sensitivity, his pacifism (well, mostly...the incident with Bowers didn’t count). His grandfather had made it very clear what he thought about Ben, and the look on his mother’s face every time something didn’t fit right said very clearly what she had thought of him. 

What everyone else thought of him, what he’d tried to outrun. 

What he’d tried to work out...what he’d tried for a while to purge. 

Stan and Mike had put a quick and efficient stop to that, thankfully, but he still...it was still so hard to keep himself where he wanted to be. With every meal, though, he could feel it coming back, and the sick little song Pennywise sang sat in the back of his mind. When he looked at Richie, got  _ praised  _ by Richie, a very dark part of his brain brought up the  _ one singular time  _ Richie had brought up his weight. How weird he’d felt when he was working out and thought about how badly he wanted Richie  _ and  _ Beverly to think he was more than just the fat kid. 

He glanced at his Stan and sighed. How would he say all of this to Mike, to Stan?  _ To Richie _ ?

Ben glanced up to see that Mike was still wide awake and staring at him, eyes concerned. Shit, okay. He looked back to where he’d been drawing patterns and continued to trace them. “So, um. Do you want to know what the voices are saying?”

Mike had figured they’d have to talk about this, and he was more than ready to cuddle Ben closer against his chest, keeping a warm hand on Ben’s lower back. “Yes, I think it’s important it’s not just  _ in  _ your head, you know?”

“I’d...I’d tell my therapist, but, uh. You know I’m bad at lying and I can’t exactly tell her an evil clown put a mean song on repeat in my head.” Ben tried to chuckle at his joke but Mike just nodded, understanding. Ben bit his lip. 

“It’s...there’s so much. It’s a huge mix of emotions more than words, but...when there are words, they’re loud. So, I mean, you know what a lot of the kids at school called me and put on my locker and shit. A lot of that comes back. And then IT decided it would be super helpful to mix music with the thing that bothered me the most, and  _ nobody wants to kiss the fat boy _ is just...you know, stuck up there.” He took a deep breath and bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. “And then, you know, there’s the people that I care about. My mom was so ashamed and frustrated with herself  _ and  _ with me when my clothes wouldn’t fit right, and sometimes I see the look on her face when the thoughts get bad, and along with it, I’ll hear my grandfather telling her how ashamed my father would be of me. And...I think the one that hurts the most is...um.” He swallowed thickly. “Do you remember, after Neibolt, when we were all fighting and I had gotten, like, stabbed across the stomach?”

Mike sucked in a deep breath, overcome with sadness and anger for his boyfriend. “I remember, baby,” he promised, kissing Ben on the forehead to show he was listening intently. 

Ben struggled. “Um. Richie pointed out that I was... _ leaking hamburger helper. _ So, uh...that scar, um.” Ben looked down, grimacing at the scar that still marred his lower stomach. “It didn’t go away quickly. I didn’t want it to. It was a good reminder to, you know, get in shape. Stop eating shit. I threw out every box we had of it that day, and, um.” He wiped at his eyes, not realizing he had started crying until his throat was burning and it was harder to speak. “So I hear that, too, and, um. It’s just hard to reconcile because I know he, like, um ---  _ loves _ me now, but is that just because I look better? Is that gonna go away if I gain anything back?” Ben quickly sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he tried to curl in on himself, the thought of that too much to handle. “I can’t…I can’t have this conversation naked anymore.” 

Mike untangled himself from Stan, who whined into his pillow but stayed asleep. He walked to the dresser and pulled out one of his shirts, an old football one, and took each of Ben’s arms and got the shirt on him. Mike sat down next to him, pulling them down to their sides and keeping Ben’s back to him so he felt less caged in. “Darling…” he started, going for the heart of what Ben said first. “Richie loved you  _ then.  _ We all loved you then. Richie just said really stupid shit when we were kids, he was mean to Bev that day too, remember? He was also awful to Bill.” He kissed the back of Ben’s head. “I bet he’d...probably cry if he knew you still took what he said to heart. And the idea that...that he’d  _ stop  _ loving  _ you,  _ the most handsome and sweet boy, because you gained weight? That’s very silly.” He carefully reached his arm up around Ben’s stomach and started to cradle and massage Ben’s fat there. “We love you, and we like how you look  _ because  _ we love you. We’d like it no matter what.”

Ben turned in Mike’s arms, burying his face in his neck as he cried. He found Mike’s hand and, very hesitantly, brought it back to his tummy, allowing Mike to play with it again if he wanted. Maybe...maybe if he...if he did that more, Ben could learn to be okay with it, and he supposed Mike had a point about Richie. He felt bad even admitting that that was something he still thought about today because he knew Mike was right. It was just a very old fear that kept creeping up because he hadn’t dealt with it. “I love you, Mike,” he said quietly, having trouble breathing from laying down and being so upset. “Thank you, for, um. For telling me that, and...for this. It helps.”

Mike rubbed at Ben’s tummy, pressing into it and cooing at Ben. “I love you, too, builder boy. I think...you should tell your therapist about most of that, with some obvious exceptions. But you should always tell  _ someone _ , and I’d be honored if it was me, sometimes.” He let Ben cry, using his free arm to curl around him and keep him against Mike’s chest. “Are you going to talk to Richie about it? If so, I’d be...gentle?” 

“I’m gonna talk to my therapist,” Ben promised, wiping at his eyes and trying to calm his breathing. He shook his head. “No, I...I don’t want to hurt him. It was a long time ago and we were kids. It...it shouldn’t matter. You’re right, he’d never...he’d never say or do anything like that now.”

“No, he wouldn’t, the man’s terribly in love with you. He has been for a long time, love.” Mike kissed Ben’s nose, trying to encourage him to relax. “If it keeps coming up for you, that fear, you may need to talk with him about it, though. It would be hard, but it would be okay, baby.”

Ben nodded, sniffling and blushing. “He has been?” He matched his breathing to Mike’s, calm beginning to flow through him. 

Mike laughed, a spark of sunshine in their dark room, and smiled. “Yeah, he has. He’s such a dopey love struck puppy.”

Ben’s legs, arms, and eyelids started to feel heavy, but he wasn’t quite ready to leave this moment to go to sleep. “I know it would be okay, I just...he’s so sweet, and I honestly don’t hold it against him. I just get scared, because...I love him a lot, you know? It would hurt so much if we didn’t have him.”

Mike hummed in agreement, the hand on Ben’s cute tummy going to Ben’s waist and pulling their stomachs together. “It would, but he’s not going anywhere. None of us are, we are in this for the long haul. I know you’re scared of being alone, baby, but we aren’t going anywhere. Not me, not Bev, not Stan, not Richie. None of us.” Mike made a note to talk to everyone about showing their love and affection for Ben’s body because it was needed. 

Ben sighed, sinking further into his pillow. “That’s how I feel,” he promised. 

Stan started wiggling around in his sleep, obviously looking for someone to touch, and Mike dragged his sleepy boyfriend back against his chest. Stan blinked at them, barely awake, and murmured. “Benny is okay?”

Mike grinned. “Yeah, he’s okay, we’re about to sleep, baby.”

Stan nodded wearily. “Sleep,” he agreed, before sinking back against Mike and snoring a little more than before.

Ben couldn’t help the soft giggle that escaped his body, and his heart warmed. “Well, you heard him,” he said, still finding it obscenely adorable that Stan spoke in his sleep. He was going to have to record that sometime. For mostly non-nefarious purposes. “Let’s sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or if you already have, please leave a comment! You can find us at kitchen-witch-bitch and lethimrunsonia on tumblr, and we have a tumblr for the AU, polyamorylosersau!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello we are back, part two! Please leave a kudos, a comment, and find us on tumblr at lethimrunsonia and kitchen-witch-bitch. We have a blog for this AU, polyamorylosersau on tumblr.


End file.
